Creator of Alchemy
by HaretaSora
Summary: Naruto, after the war is struggling to hold the Juubi that is sealed in him under his seal. So he decides to try something that Orochimaru gave him in his notes, something called a Philosopher Stone. After meeting the Truth he becomes an immortal and the unknowing first creator of Alchemy and Alkahestry. He decides to help keep balance in the world Naruto x Olivier Mira Armstrong
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Naruto, after the war is struggling to hold the Juubi that is sealed in him under his seal. So he decides to try something that Orochimaru gave him in his notes, something called a Philosopher stone.

After meeting the Truth he becomes an immortal and the unknowing first creator of Alchemy and Alkahestry. He decides to help keep balance in the world

Naruto x Olivier Mira Armstrong (No Harem)

Challenge from Noctus of the Thousand Blades.

**Creator of Alchemy**

**Prologue **

It had been five or so years after the war. The Bijuu were set free leaving him with the Juubi.

After he and Sasuke fought in the Valley of End the idiot reformed the Juubi from the halves of the Bijuu to try and control it.

It didn't go well as it killed him and went on a rampage. Naruto had barely enough time to seal it inside him with the help of Kurama. Through pure will power he was able to take out Kurama just as the Juubi went in.

He felt keeping Kurama locked up in him was unfair.

Thankfully he had learnt his mother's chakra chains on the Island Turtle as they seemed to hold it down long enough for him to seal it away. The Bijuu blessed him with halves of their power while keeping their soul outside him.

He even created a summoning realm for them to stay away from humans as they didn't trust anyone but him, hence the reason he was the only one who could even sign the contract.

He currently sat in a house in Uzushiogakure's ruins.

After the war the villages were a bit scared of him as he did have the Juubi inside him so he decided to be alone, hence the reason why he was in Uzushiogakure.

He decided to stay in the old village with the help of clones and rebuilt the main house in Uzushiogakure for him to stay in.

As he was rebuilding it he found out was where his mother grew up in before heading to Konoha. Apparently his mother was the daughter of the clan leader of all the Uzumaki.

Over the years he spent in Uzushiogakure he had been studying seals like crazy.

He groaned and laid back in his study room. He was constantly in pain, the Juubi constantly rampages against him inside him. Luckily the Bijuu's power helped keep him down.

Then he remembered some research that Orochimaru had given him, something that would steal the energy of something to create something else, more useful from it.

After the war Orochimaru had turned himself in and actually chose to help the village. Before his research was turned in the Sannin strangely gave him a large file, claiming "If anyone can achieve this it would be you kid. You were always the unpredictable one as young Sasuke use to say".

It was research on some old story called a Philosopher's Stone. It was powered by the souls of many of the few souls of the strong. Only downside was every single trial of Orochimaru's ended terribly as they died in a storm of red lightning.

It was Orochimaru's last stand on immortality and Naruto seriously thought he could actually do it with the Juubi as collateral though not for the immortality aspect but for the power it was theorized to have that it would steal from the Juubi to keep it from continuing to try and take over him.

He summoned an army of clones "Get to work drawing the diagram! I want it perfect with not a single symbol out of place!" He ordered as the clones nodded and got to work.

He sat in the center and started to gather Nature energy as he felt he needed to be strong for this. Orochimaru's notes said he needed to be ready for a lot of pain. The notes also said whatever or whoever used to make it would be bound by the stone.

"We are done boss!" One clone says as he finishes getting into Sage mode.

He opened his eyes and nodded "Let it rip!" He said as the clones sent chakra into the seal.

Naruto felt immense pain as the lightning of the seal started to tear him apart.

**World of the Gate**

He opened his eyes again to see a huge door with weird figures all around it.

The room was bright white with only the massive door filling the blank room

He went up to the door and touched it and instantly his mind was bombarded with images and memories. It was like he was getting memory feedback but from millions upon millions of clones. He gained so much knowledge of a material altering technique and much other things he never would have thought up. There were so many versions of it and so many ways of using it

He heard some laughing behind him making him turn around quickly to reveal a version of himself but made of a black outline. It reminded him of the Dark Naruto he had faced when he needed to gain access to Kurama's chakra but only pure light, no features were visible

"_Oh well this is a happy surprise. Never thought anyone could have come here without losing everything. Many have been trying, mostly those sent by some man called Orochimaru_" the shadow version said with a large smile.

"Hmm so the snake's notes were correct, who are you by the way?" he said as the version of him nodded.

"_One name you might have for me is the World, or you might call me the Universe, or perhaps God, or perhaps the Truth. I am All and I am One. So this also means that I am You_" it said as he pointed at him.

"Not the first time I've met a version of myself or someone who calls themselves God but if what you say is true then you have a feeling why I am here" Naruto said as the Truth nodded

"_Yes though I am curious why you used human transmutation on yourself? You are perfectly healthy and I don't sense any dark intentions from you_" the Truth asked as Naruto pointed to his gut.

"I have a powerful beast sealed in me that shaped the world long ago and that I fought in a recent war and it constantly fights me for control. Some days I have to wrap myself in my own chains to keep me from losing control. I thought maybe I could keep it weakened by making it power this Philosopher Stone" he said as Truth chuckled.

"_And what would you do with this power? Revive a loved one, use it to kill others, rule a land, or maybe just flaunt it like you humans like to do?_" Truth asked as Naruto frowned and shook his head.

"With this power I will live. No longer in fear of losing control of my body and releasing this beast back onto the world. I would never revive the dead as I believe the cycle of life is sacred. I believe life should never be taken unless it is to save the many. As for ruling a land I gave that up once I stored this beast in me and honestly I have given up the thought entirely. And I am not one to flaunt things like others, all I want is to live outside of the shadow of fear this things casts on me!" he yelled as the Truth smiled, showing a set of huge teeth

"_The power you are seeking disrupts the balance_" it said as Naruto nodded.

"I understand that but what if I were to use this power to keep balance. If there is more good than evil I will be the necessary evil to balance it, more evil than good then I will be the one that rids it" Naruto said as he rubbed his Sage markings.

"_You really believe you can be that? Are you that arrogant in your abilities and cocky to think you can always help?_" it said with a smirk

"Yes I do but I'm not cocky. You know all so tell me, is there one promise in my life I have ever broken" Naruto said as he held out his fist with a smirk.

The Truth smirked as he tapped his 'hand' against the boy's and smiled at the actions he saw of the boy.

'_This boy is the perfect. So honest and near perfectly pure' _the Truth thought as he nodded.

"_Fine Naruto, you wish for the stone then we make a fair exchange. With the control of the Shinju you gain its eyes and some of its abilities disrupt the balance of life and death_" it said as Naruto nodded.

"And you want me to relinquish control of them?" he asked as the Truth nodded.

"_Naraka, Human, and Outer Paths as well as Izanagi and Izanami are the only ones I have problems with. Those that affect life, death and the souls of humans_" it said as it held out his hand. "_Plus you will be allowing me into your mind to help and the ability to use this new power you have seen from the Gate, the first ever one to use it, the starter of it all_" it said as Naruto nodded.

"Then we have a deal" Naruto said as he shook the Truth's hand as the gate opened and he walked through it.

"_Maybe you will be able to help truly keep balance of this world. We shall see young Uzumaki_" he said as the gate closed.

**Real World**

Naruto slowly reformed himself in a storm of red lightning and stared at his body.

There was now a red smooth stone implanted in his chest right over his heart.

His energy felt strange and the stone was giving off the aura of the Juubi. He found the Juubi was still in his gut but it wasn't rampaging as the stone's energy was flowing from it.

"Damn that hurt but I have to thank the snake later" he said as he was hoping to train is his new abilities.

"_We have a long time to train but for now let's just finish the details of our deal_" Truth said as Naruto nodded

**Chapter 1**

**-Several thousand years later-**

A man frowned as he overlooked the city of Liore. He was dressed in a long tan trench coat with tan slacks, white button up shirt and black boots.

Strapped to his side was a wooden sheath with a dark red fur trim around the guard of the curved sword, which was shown by the curved sheath.

His spikey golden blonde hair had two spikey bangs that framed his face with three whisker marks on each cheek. His hair was held back in a ponytail as his vibrant blue eyes stared at sunset colored city

"So this is where the two boys are?" he asked as a familiar voice chuckled in his head.

"_Yes it is Naruto, plus there are some vile things in this city_" Truth said as Naruto nodded.

"So you just want me to follow the boys? Or go back to trying to find_ them_?" he asked as he glared into the distance.

Naruto was referencing the first Homunculus, the one who killed the entire city Xerxes and started the one behind the war with Ishval. The _thing_ actively tried searching for him many times to steal his power since it use to be in the Gate and knew of him and craved his power

He tried to save as many innocents as he could but Truth made him stay hidden as if the other Homunculi and their _Father_ were to get ahold of him or know where he was it would ruin a lot of their plans.

Over his years he was essentially the founder of Alchemy, Alkahestry and other principles after chakra had died out with him being the last one to be able to use it.

But after the Xerxes incident, which he had been too slow to save the city from Alchemy became more widely used by everyone else.

He spent most of his time saving innocents from the actions of others. During the Ishvalan War that the Homunculi Envy started he used his skills as a ninja to help take innocent civilians and others out of the land to escape the Amestris army but he could only save so many people.

"_Focus on the Elrics, where they go they will search for a stone and that will lead them to the abominations_" Truth said as he nodded and stared down at the city as his left eye turned red and gained three concentric circles with nine tomoe, three on each circle.

It was the Rinne-Sharingan, or the Shinju eye as he liked to call it.

Rarely did he ever use his actual abilities from it rather than to help predict combat or memorize something. Occasionally he would use **Tsukuyomi **or **Amaterasu** but for the majority of his several thousand year long life he had never needed to use them much.

"I can sense a couple stones nearby. One is incredibly weak while the other two are those creatures" he said as a he could sense the stones through his own stone.

"_Yes, but let us wait to see what they have planned. Blend in and try and get to the stone_" Truth said as he nodded.

Over the thousands of years he and Truth's relationship was odd. At times the embodiment of the Gate was a strict boss, ordering him not to interfere and at other times he was relaxed and carefree, letting him save those he could.

But all in all the Truth was just and fair. Always keeping things balanced and Naruto didn't mind. Having its voice in his head was better than possibly losing control of the Juubi.

**-Liore-**

Naruto sighed as he drank some coffee in the church of the so called god named Leto.

He wasn't one to dismiss religion but when he knew the miracles of the so called god were nothing but alchemy used via a shoddy Philosopher Stone he knew it was false

"Hello, I'm sorry I didn't see you there good sir" a woman said as he looked over at her.

She had long brown hair with dark pink highlights. Her eyes were soft purple as she wore a plain white dress.

"It is fine, I am merely passing through and I am a bit interested in the religion of this town, that's all. My name is Naruto, what is yours?" he asked with a smile as her smile grew.

"My name is Rose, and if you have some time then I can tell you all about it if you want" she said as he chuckled until he heard a scoff in the back of the church.

"How can you believe such actions of this so called god? Pray to him and the dead will come back" the voice said as Naruto turned to see it was Edward Elric, one of the few people to use human transmutation and not lose everything, besides himself of course.

The Truth had told him of the Elric's try in reviving their dead mother and how Ed lost his right arm in it as Al lost everything and then the boy bound Al's soul onto a suit of armor in exchange for his left leg.

He hadn't met the boy personally but he did keep track of him and so far the boy came off a bit arrogant.

"Well to each their own, I always say. If this helps for someone have faith in something higher than us all then why try and crush it? Who are you to say what is real and what isn't?" he asked as Ed frowned and narrowed his eyes a bit.

"Do you really believe all that stuff about your so called god?" Ed asked, basically ignoring him.

"Of course I do" Rose said with a smile.

"35 liters of water, 25 kilograms of carbon, 4 liters of ammonia, 1.5 kilograms of lime, 800 grams of phosphorus, 250 grams of salt, 100 grams of saltpeter, 80 grams of sulfur, 7.5 grams of fluorine, 5 grams of iron, 3 grams of silicon and a little bit of 15 other elements" Ed listed as he closed a book.

"That is what makes up a single adult body, we know that with modern science but the reality there is no successful human transmutation has ever been reported. For hundreds of years scientists have researched it but none have been able to grasp it" Ed said as he stood up.

"Some say it is a wasted effort but I find it a lot more useful than just praying and waiting. Plus those ingredients could be picked up with the pocket money of a child, humans are incredibly cheap to make" he said with a smirk.

"I would suggest you be quiet boy, you have no right to crush the hopes and faith of others just because you don't believe the same that they do" Naruto said as he stood up and glared at him.

"Whatever, I'm an alchemist, a scientist so I just find it hard to believe in gods and things like that" he said as he walked out with the large suit of armor, his brother, following him.

"I am sorry for him, if you still have time you can still tell me about your church" he said as Rose recovered from having someone attack her faith and smiled.

"Sure, do you have a denomination?" she asked as he nodded.

"I do but I always like hearing of others and how many tend to overlap with similar teachings" he said as Rose nodded and started telling him everything.

'_Why are you listening to her? You know her god is fake and the man Cornello is a fraud_' Truth said as he mentally sighed.

'I know but just because of that doesn't mean I have to be rude to her and if anything it lets me stay here longer so I can maybe get a better sense of where those abominations are' he thought back as the Truth chuckled but stayed silent.

**-Next Morning Tomorrow-**

Naruto spent most of the day yesterday with Rose until the Elrics pulled her away with wanting to 'convert' but he let it slide since he wasn't to get involved, only observe.

As the morning started and the sun raised he frowned as he watched how things turned out and was a bit impressed how Ed revealed Cornello being a fake to everyone, essentially destroying the church and the stone from overuse since he couldn't feel the pitiful stone anymore.

'Do we go in to confront the Homunculi or do we just leave and follow the Elrics?' he asked as the Truth sighed.

"_Leave, this portion of the land isn't our problem. We have bigger things to deal with than this_" he said as Naruto sighed.

"Fine but I am not leaving Rose here without giving her a way to contact me" he said as he made his way through the rubble of the city.

"_Why? She really serves no purpose even if she does join us_" it said.

"Well she is broken and needs someone and to be honest I can't leave her like this, it's not who I am" he said as he walked into the town center to see people rioting and frowned as he saw Rose sitting at some diner with a blank look in her eyes

"How are you taking everything?" he asked as she looked up at him.

"Naruto?" she asked as he nodded. "Did you know everything was false?"

"Yes I did, but it is not my place to break someone's faith. Don't worry, I know you will recover from this" he said as she frowned.

"How? I lost the chance to bring my boyfriend back and everything I believed in was false!" she yelled as tears fell from her eyes.

"You do not mourn the death by making them return. You mourn them by remembering them for who they were. Life is sacred and should never be returned once it is lost but just because he is gone doesn't mean your life is over" he said as he pat her back.

"We are told a lot of lies in our lives but we always recover, I know you can when time passes" he said as he whistled and a black crow landed on his arm. "If you ever need me then just send a message tied to Kuro here and I will come back to you" he said as she looked at the crow that hoped onto the table and nuzzled against her.

She nodded softly as he pat her back again and started walking away.

"_You just met the girl, why give her a way to contact us?_" Truth asked as he shrugged his shoulders.

"She reminds me of someone from my past, a mix of Hinata and Sakura. It'd feel weird if I didn't offer her a way to contact me" Naruto said as he made his way out of town with a smile, disappearing in a flash of yellow.

**-Base-**

Naruto took off his coat as he appeared in his base in Central through his Hiraishin marker.

It was a sizeable house on the surface but underneath it had the same amount of rooms as an average mansion, which he was able to create with Mokuton. It was fully functioning with electricity, water and plumbing throughout it all as well as fresh air pipes. He used it to help those who couldn't live on their own, like Ishvalan refugees.

He turned as he heard his door open up to reveal a small girl as she ran up to him and jumped in his arms. "Brother!" she yelled as he held her and hugged her.

"How are you little one?" he said as a girl smiled at him as he carried her out of his room. She had dark tan skin with long silver hair done in braid as her red eyes were accented by her pale hair. She wore light pink shorts and a tan top with no shoes since they weren't needed in the house.

"What have I told you about going in my room?" he asked as she pouted.

"I saw the light and I was so excited for you to be home!" she said as she bounced in his arms.

He was often seen as a father or brother figure to the orphans and even to those with parents still. The elders saw him as an honorary Ishvalan and someone of their community because of how he was able to save them and take them from their war torn lands.

"Fine but next time wait for me to exit" he said as he set her down and she nodded.

Rayanne, the small girl who he was holding, was always by his side whenever he returned home. Her parents had died in the war and she was one of the few hundred or so that he had been able to save.

"Oh Naruto, good to see that you are back" an elder Ishvalan said as he entered the hallway with a smile.

"Yes, I will be back for a bit since I have things to get started on soon but I came to check up on everyone" he said as the man nodded.

He wore the traditional robes of an Ishvalan Cleric with a bushy white beard and short white hair.

"Everyone is peaceful as always, young Rayanne here was being a bit fussy as you were gone but beside that everyone is fine. Your associate is back and is waiting in your lab" he said as Naruto nodded.

"Thank you and look after Rayanne while I'm off" he said as he handed him the fussy eight year old girl.

"I'll be back soon so be good" he said to Rayanne as she pouted but nodded.

Naruto frowned as he walked to his lab. It was at the lowest level of the underground facility as he didn't want to disturb the others with the sounds of the machines.

"Oh good, your back. I thought I would have had to come back later" a male voice spoke out as Naruto turned and smiled at the man before him

"Miles, sorry for making you wait, I had some things to do." he said as the man took off his snow-blindness goggles to reveal his red eyes

He wore a winter version of the usual military outfit with his grey hair pulled back into a ponytail. He was of Ishvalan descent but was raised in Amestris long before the war began and was one of the few that he found to help him.

Miles was loyal to Amestris but also to his race and considering all that Naruto asked of him was info concerning a few things he allowed it.

"That is fine I have only been waiting a couple minutes" Miles said as he handed him a folder. "I was finally able to get everything you asked for"

"Thank you Miles, this helps a lot" he said as he flipped through the file.

"I still don't know why you wanted the list of deaths from Scar and some State Alchemists" Miles said with a frown as he looked around the lab.

"Because Scar is killing those in Central and even if some of these people are asses but the M.O of this Scar sounds a lot like Alkahestry, like my seals more likely" he said as he rolled up his right arm's sleeve to reveal tattoos on them. They went from his shoulder down to the first set of knuckled on his hands and palm of his hand.

"Wow that is some intense ink" Miles said as Naruto rolled his sleeve down and put back on his white glove.

"I need to find this man before he keeps killing, plus I am very interesting in his skills. The State Alchemist parts is because if Scar is going after them he would most likely go for those that are the most well-known" he said as Miles slid back on his goggles.

"I should be getting back, Major General Armstrong will be expecting me back soon" he said as Naruto nodded.

"Thank you again and don't forget if you ever need me just stab it down" Naruto said pointing to the knife at Miles' side.

He had given Miles a modified Hiraishin marker that was place inside the actual blade of the knife to hide the tag.

"I know and don't worry" Miles said as he waved it off and went back to the elevator and pressed a button as it closed.

Naruto sighed as he sat back in his office chair and flipped through the file. Normally he didn't involve himself with murderers but with someone who is so elusive and has killed so many alchemists interested him quite a bit.

Plus the fact that his Alkahestry was like the destruction half of his full arm piqued his interest in meeting the man

"_Don't forget to focus on the task at hand Naruto. We need to figure out what their plans are. You foiled their plan last time just barely but this time it will be worse and much more complex_" Truth said as Naruto nodded.

"Don't worry I have spies working to figure their plan out. I know of where a few of the Homunculi are and have close eyes on them" he said as he unstrapped his sword and set it on the desk with a sigh

"All I need is for them to make a move so I can get started with this" he said with a smirk as he popped his knuckles.

**-Chapter End-**

Okay so this is the introduction chapter of my new story ^^

Naruto will be doing his own thing for the most part, occasionally run into Ed and the others.

He has the Shinju's eye but rarely uses it, he has a much stronger version of Scar's arm, the Homunculi's healing ability and can use chakra and Alchemy with no seals.

I made Naruto look after the Ishvalan as I can see him trying to help them when the war began.

Also Father and the other know about Naruto since Father is a being that use to be part of the Gate and knew about Naruto when he passed through the gate. But Naruto is incredibly stealthy and can hide from Father easily

I added having the Truth in his head as a sort of "Boss/Ally" of Naruto since Naruto only did it to keep the Juubi under wraps and the Truth saw that Naruto could be useful in the future and someone who can be trusted with a Philosopher Stone (the first ever one as Orochimaru only theorized the stone and created the very very basics of Alchemy)

Also Naruto pre-dates Alchemy, Xerxes and everything else so he is older than Father and Hohenheim

I hoped you all liked it

Until Next Time

Rate and Review!

Buh-Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

**Creator of Alchemy**

**Chapter 2**

Naruto frowned as he read through his files that Miles had gathered for him. From what he could see 'Father' or the Dwarf as he liked to call the small thing was on the move as well.

Father had been a thorn in his side for the longest time.

Naruto still regretted not being fast enough to stop the thing from using human transmutation on the city of Xerxes. And even after Xerxes the man was constantly trying to find him and absorb him while staying expertly hidden from his and the Truth's senses.

The only reason Father knew of him was because he had been a portion of the gate until the king of Xerxes summoned him from the gate.

'_Do be patient, he cannot hide from us forever and his homunculi are all around. Keep focused on ruining their plans and he will come out to play_' Truth said as Naruto nodded.

"I know but I hate waiting" he said as he threw on his jacket and strapped back on his sword.

'_Off to find the man called Scar?'_ Truth asked as he nodded.

'The man is Ishvalin and using some form of Alkahestry and Alchemy combination. It interests me' he said as Truth nodded.

"_If that is what he is using then you will have some control over it_" Truth said as he nodded.

He had a very special connection to Alkahestry stronger than the one that Father had with Alchemy. Though the Dwarf merely used his power to block the tectonic plates and their power so the alchemist only used his power so essentially he could cut their alchemy off if he wanted to.

Naruto on the other hand actually powered Alkahestry with his energy. It wasn't his stone but the excess power he exuded from his chakra, which he had an infinite amount of due to holding the Juubi inside him.

The people of Xing referred to the power as the 'Dragon's Pulse'. Instead of the chi flowing from the earth through everything it was his chakra that mixed with the nature energy from all around to give it the ability for Alkahestry to be used.

He didn't mind since through the Truth Alkahestry was still bound by the same laws as Alchemy.

"Brother! Where are you going!?" Rayanne whined as he picked her up.

"I have to go and do some things but I'll be back soon enough" he said as she fussed in his arms.

"No! You just got back! I wanna play!" she whined as he chuckled.

"How about I make it up to you by getting you a stuffed animal and play with you all the next day" he said as she pouted at him until he handed her a bar of chocolate, which made her smile and hug him.

"Thank you Brother!" she yelled as she ran off making him chuckle.

'Well, let's go find us an Ishvalan' he thought as he flashed out of his base.

**-East City-**

Naruto sat cross legged atop a tall building around the outskirts of the East City. His hood was up as the rain poured from the sky. He was currently trying to sense any use of Alkahestry.

Alkahestry ran of his energy so he could always feel the pulses it gave off, even when not active as the designs themselves still drew in his power very slightly and something as strong as what he figured Scar to be using would gather a lot at a steady pace.

'Got you' he thought with a smirk as he felt a pulse go off deeper in East City and stood up.

"_Going to confront him? He's near the Elrics so it would be best if you hurry_" Truth said as Naruto nodded and smiled as he warped through the city.

He had markers hidden everywhere in the city so he could go anywhere throughout the city without being noticed.

He stopped as he neared the source and felt a strong pulse as he felt it activate.

'You aren't getting another life!' he thought as he used his shinobi training to race towards the source.

**-Scar-**

"You poor soul, lost forever to the vileness that is alchemy. Sadly there is no way to reverse what has been done to you" Scar said as he crouched down to the chimera.

The vile man Shou Tucker had fused together his own daughter and his dog to create the vile beast.

"I will release you from your burden" he said until he heard the window shatter and a figure tackle into him, making him skid backwards.

"So this is who you went after? Shou Tucker, the Sewing Life Alchemist" the man said as Scar looked at him.

"He was a heathen, transmuting his own daughter and dog into an abomination" Scar said as the man frowned and pet the chimera.

"So you were just going to kill her? Just because you can't help her doesn't mean others can't" he said as Scar glared at the man.

"Her soul needs to return to the Lord so he can cleanse it" he said as the man tensed up.

"I won't let you kill this girl, I can help her" the man said as Scar narrowed his eyes.

"Who are you anyway? If you get in my way I won't hesitate to end you" Scar said as the man took off his hood revealing golden blonde hair and dark blue eyes. He had tan skin and whisker marks on his cheeks

"I am but an old man interested in that Alkahestry and Alchemy fusion arm you have there" he said as he appeared next him making Scar jump back.

**-Naruto POV-**

"You poor girl, just give me a moment and I can help you very soon" he said as he stood up to look back at Scar just as the man lunged at him.

"Well aren't we testy!" he yelled as he blocked Scar's grab and hit him in the sternum, sending the scarred Ishvalan skidding backwards.

"Just because you can't save this girl doesn't mean she is a lost cause!" Naruto yelled as he slammed his hand down creating wooden spikes drive back Scar.

"_DaDdY?_" the chimera asked as Naruto pet her head.

"Stay right there little one, I'll help you in a bit" he said as the poor animal laid down next to her mutilated father's body.

"So you use alchemy without clapping your hands or even a circle. I haven't heard of you so I have nothing against you" Scar said with a frown

"Though for perverting the flow of nature I will release your soul like the other Alchemists" Scar yelled as he charged towards him

"Like you are one to talk!" Naruto yelled as he slid under a grab from the Ishvalan and slammed his hand on the ground again, creating wooden tendrils that tried to bind Scar.

'He's fast and can evade things with a lot of ease but that is expected if he is use to fighting alchemists. If I am to get him to leave or defeat him I'll need to get in close' he thought as he dashed at Scar.

"You must be wanting to die to come near my arm!" Scar yelled as the Ishvalan grabbed his right arm.

"That isn't going to work!" Naruto yelled as the blue lightning of the Ishvalan's arm reached his arm only for it to disappear.

"That isn't going to work on me!" Naruto yelled as his jacket and shirt's sleeve were destroyed to reveal his tattoo.

"I can do something similar!" he yelled as he landed a palm thrust on Scar's chest making him burst with blue lightning as many cuts appeared on his body

"Your arm isn't special!" he yelled as Scar slammed his hand down on the ground, making the floor explode and dust fly everywhere.

Naruto groaned as Scar got away and he felt the Chimera nuzzle against him.

'To think people would do such a thing to their own family for personal gain' he thought as he pet her head. "What is your name young one?" he asked as the Chimera looked up at him.

"_NiNa, WhO aRe YoU dAdDy?_" it asked in a shaky tone.

"I am Naruto, and I can help you if you want" he said as she whimpered.

"_People are disgusting at times. You humans crave power and fame and would do anything for it_" Truth said with a frown. "_Are you planning to save her?_"

"Of course I will save her, she is just a victim of her father" he said as his arm glowed.

"_And the sacrifice for splitting her apart?_" Truth asked as the chimera glowed.

'The dog's life, and take whatever you need from the stone's power. I'm not letting her die just because of her father' he thought as Truth chuckled.

"_I'll cut you a break this time. I'll chalk this up to balance for those lost in Xerxes though I still cannot keep the dog safe_" Truth said as Naruto smiled and split the girl apart.

Truth knew that Naruto blamed himself for not being fast enough to save the city of Xerxes. He would try and save anyone he could to make up for the million that had been put into the Philosopher's stone that the Dwarf had made.

He quickly wrapped her up in his jacket and picked her up, sending a short prayer for the dog's soul and frowned as he got a clear look at the girl.

The small girl had to be around four years old. She had long brown hair that had some blood in it as she had reformed laying slightly in the blood of her father and pet dog.

Naruto frowned as he summoned a clone to carry Nina. "You go back to the base, watch over her very carefully, I still have things I need to do here still" he said as the clone nodded as he pet Nina's head softly

"Daddy" she whimpered as he frowned.

"Sure, I can be that for you little one" he said with a soft smile as the clone flashed away.

"_Scar got away, what are you going to do now?_" Truth asked as he ran his hand through his hair and unsealed a new shirt and jacket as he jumped out the window.

'I'm going to look around. I can sense a few things nearby that I want to check out as well as watching over the Elrics since Scar wasn't the main reason for me coming here. He just interested me' he thought as he flipped back up his hood.

He relied on the Truth's directions since the being could sense where the Elrics were since they had visited his gate and he had parts of them both with him.

'Well then, let's see what happens with the two kids' he thought as he dashed off after them.

**-Next Day-**

Naruto rubbed his chin as he watched the fight between Edward Elric and Scar. 'Shame my damage on him didn't really affect him' he thought with a frown.

"_The way things are going Scar is going to kill the small brat. Are you going to step in?_" Truth asked as Naruto sighed and stood up from the rooftop he was crouched on.

"They look like they have it handled over there" he said as he pointed to the military soldiers forming a line behind them.

"_Oh I see a familiar face down there. Should we make contact?_" Truth asked with a smirk.

'Maybe later but for now I feel some bugs nearby so I need to stay hidden' he said as he felt the energy of two stones nearby. 'Though I do need some info on some people so paying her a visit won't be a bad idea'

Over the many years he had grown connections to many people from all Areas of Amestris. From normal people that just needed help to people who he trained due to their circumstances so they could protect themselves.

He still kept in touch with some of them but others he let them be so they could live normal lives.

Naruto watched the scene play out with a sigh as he tapped his foot on the ground, sending spikes of energy to subtly help the Elrics before Scar retreated again.

"Might as well pay my student a visit" he said as he flashed away, not knowing that someone from down below saw him before he disappeared.

**-East City Headquarters-**

Riza Hawkeye sighed as she was finishing up the paperwork that Mustang had piled up for her. She was still a bit shaken up from the figure she saw on the roof.

'That couldn't have been Teacher. He is in Central, not here and even if he was here he would always contact me' she thought with a frown until Jean Havoc walked up to him.

"Hey Hawkeye there is a guy at the front, he says he is an old friend of yours his name is Naruto I think" he said as she burst up from her seat as everyone else looked at her strangely.

"Do you know this guy?" Vito Falman asked as she nodded as she rushed to the front of command.

"Apparently she does. I think I remember hearing that name a long time ago" Mustang said as he stood up from his desk to walk out and see Hawkeye slapping a man upside the head.

"How can you not tell me you were back Teacher!" she yelled as the man rubbed his head.

"It was a last minute thing that led me here and I thought if I was in the area I might as well visit my little birdie" Naruto said as Riza hit him again.

"I thought I told you never to call me that!" she yelled with a soft blush as he chuckled.

"You use to be so cute and nice back when you were younger" he said as she glared at him.

"How do you know him?" Kain Fuery asked as the man they figured to Naruto smiled at them

"She was a teenager and I found her trying to learn how to fire a gun and aim so I offered to teach her" he said as Riza frowned at him.

"I trained with him for many years until I went off to the military. He's the reason I am the top marksmen I am and the one who gave me my first ever gun" she said as Naruto smiled at her.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to grab a bite to eat since I was in the area" he said as Mustang chuckled.

"Go on Lieutenant, you deserve the break to catch up with your teacher" he said as Riza frowned.

"Well you heard your boss, you're allowed to take a break every once in a while" he said as she nodded.

"Let me just grab my things and we can go" she said as he nodded.

"So how has she been here? I've been busy so I haven't been able to talk with her lately" he said to Mustang who smiled.

"She is my most loyal and important ally. She is always being a great help" Mustang said as Naruto nodded.

"Good to hear" he said as Riza came back out with her civilian clothes on.

"I'm taking the rest of the day off Colonel I hope that is okay" Riza said with a salute as Mustang waved her off.

"Go one, have fun with your old Teacher" he said as Riza nodded and turned to Naruto

"Well off we go" he said with a chuckle as Riza nodded and they left the command center

"So Teacher why were you watching the Elrics fight Scar earlier today?" Riza asked as Naruto smiled.

"I was just need to keep an eye on them and work things out" he said as she frowned.

Naruto had people on his side everywhere and Riza was one of them.

He had told her about who he was and everything. She was skeptical at first but after seeing the things he could do she grew to trust him and decided to be of whatever help to him.

He kept out the parts about the Truth and who the Dwarf really was but he knew he'd have to reveal it to some people later on.

"Are the Elrics involved in this fight you have going on with the Dwarf as you call him?" she asked with a frown as she looked at him.

"Yes but do not worry, he isn't making a move yet so they are safe for the time being" he said as she nodded. "But don't be afraid to call for me when you need it"

"I know, I still carry around the knife you gave me so I can always call for you Teacher" she said as he smiled.

"Good, I worry about you sometimes" he said as she looked at him with a deadpan look

"Funny, I worry about you more" she said as he sweat dropped.

"Just keep an eye out for trouble and call if you need the help" Naruto said as he turned around.

"Wait! Teacher can we maybe actually go get something to eat?" she asked as he chuckled.

"Sure, it's been a while since I got time to relax but I need to leave afterwards there are people around that would be bad for me to meet" he said as she smiled and nodded.

**-That Night-**

Naruto smiled as he returned to his base in Central after the dinner he had with Riza.

She had given him a lot of info about the goings on of the military and news among other things.

It was always nice to see people from the past that he had looked after and see they were safe and doing well for themselves.

"Boss, we've been looking after Nina for a while. She is healthy but still asleep from the exhausting process of being split apart. We asked one of the women around to dress her for us as well as clean her up a bit. Also don't worry we'll watch over her for you and explain everything to her once she wakes up" the clone said as he nodded.

"Good, I have things I need to figure out and plan" he said as he left for his lab.

There was people he needed to call and things he needed to do. It seemed that Ed and Al Elric were returning to Resembool to get their arm fixed.

'I'm going to have to follow them aren't I?' he asked as the Truth chuckled.

"_Just keep an eye on them and maybe we'll find something interesting_" Truth said as Naruto nodded and cracked his neck.

"First things first, I need to relax a bit. Tiring last few days" he said as the Truth understood

"_That is fine, we can leave in the morning_" it said as he nodded.

**-Hour or Two Later-**

Naruto sadly didn't get much sleep as a few hours later he was awoken by his clone that had been watching after Nina.

She had woken up and accidently dispelled the clone by having a nightmare and hitting the clone.

"Nina are you okay?" he asked as he entered the room to see the scared look in the girl's blue eyes as she sat on the bed but as she looked over at him the scared look instantly went away.

"Y-You're the nice man who saved me!" she yelled as she jumped at him, making him have to run to quickly catch her as she had jumped off the bed.

"Yes, that was me. How do you feel Nina?" he asked as she held onto him tightly.

"Better. T-Thank you" she said in between sobs as he rubbed her back.

"Don't worry Nina, I'm just sorry that you had to go through all that. Your father won't bother you anymore" he said as she nodded.

"C-Can I stay with you?" she muttered as he nodded.

"Of course Nina, I don't mind looking after you" he said as he pet her head. "Now it is late so we need to go to bed" he said as she nodded but didn't let go of him.

"C-Can I s-sleep with you d-daddy?" she asked as Naruto chuckled and picked her up.

"That is fine since you have been through a lot. I'll tell you everything in the morning" he said as she nodded and smiled into his chest.

He knew she was still shaken up from the full experience of it all. He would make sure to leave her with a strengthened clone tomorrow as he left.

"_Been a while since you had a kid to look after. Will you be able to multi-task with her and our plans?_" the Truth asked as he chuckled.

'I will don't worry, strengthened clones can look after her while I am away' he thought as he laid down the small, already fast asleep, four year old girl.

"_Good though I do believe if you leave for Resembool you will meet another descendant of yours_" Truth said with a chuckle as he nodded and laid down, leaving enough space for Nina on the massive king sized bed.

"_Sleep, we have a lot planned for in the morning_" Truth said as he nodded.

Naruto knew things were going to get rough but he knew he could handle it. He had people to look after and now a kid to look after.

Naruto had tried having families before but his wives had all passed away in time. Truth never let them become immortal like he was. Truth always said that they were not the ones that were supposed to be his actual wife though Naruto still loved them all.

Truth said his supposed wife was to be strong and beautiful with blonde hair like him. Truth may seem a bit cold at times but Naruto knew that the entity was someone he could call a friend and an ally.

'Night' he thought as the Truth chuckled.

"_Night then Naruto_" it said as he faded into sleep. '_When the time comes I know you will help this world_' Truth said as a grin grew on his face.

**-Chapter End-**

Okay so a lot happened.

Naruto fought Scar and let him get away as Scar isn't important to him. He saved Nina and it was revealed he has more agents and even relatives from past wives!

So far Miles and Riva are two people who work for him.

I'm sure you all know who Naruto's true wife is, the one who the Truth will allow to become immortal.

Later on it'll get more action as in the beginning of the show it was a bit slow on the uptake.

**IMPORTANT NEWS**

Due to school ending soon and finals coming up and all that _fun_ stuff I will be doing a different schedule for the next two update weeks.

**-Schedule-**

**Monday:** Son of Heavenly Rabbit

**Tuesday:** Demon of the Elemental Nations

**Wednesday:** Fox of the Wild

**Thursday:** Forgotten Child of Prophecy

**Friday:** Demi-Deity

**Saturday:** Creator of Alchemy

**Sunday:** Sage of Infinite Possibilities

But instead of a one week break, it'll be two weeks.

So I will be doing a week of updates and then taking two weeks of break, then another week of updates followed by another two week break.

After the second two week break it'll go back to the "one week update, one week break" schedule as by then I will have graduated from High School!

I hope you all understand!

Until Next Time

Rate and Review!

Buh-Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

**Creator of Alchemy**

**Chapter 3**

Naruto sighed as he walked up the dirt path to a familiar house. He could still remember, clear as day, when he helped Sarah and her husband Yuriy build the house as a small medical clinic to help the people of Resembool like it was yesterday.

'I wonder how Pinako and Winry are. It has been a few months since I have seen them' he thought as he rubbed his chin.

Pinako was one of the few people who knew of what he was since the kind old woman was immensely wise and incredibly understanding of him and his situation, just like Sarah had been. He of course left some things out, only saying he was against someone dangerous, which she accepted.

He was just lucky to have some time alone with them as he had gotten to Resembool before the Elrics considering that they had gotten off the train to chase after someone.

"_Knowing Pinako she will be happy that you return and Winry will be ecstatic that you are visiting. Plus it is always good to visit the relatives_" Truth said with a smirk.

Naruto chuckled as he neared the front door of the house. Winry was one of the last relatives of his in the world. She was related to him on her mother's side but to her knowledge he was her uncle of sorts.

He smiled as he knocked on the door.

"Coming! One second" a familiar voice said as the door opened to reveal a short elderly woman who grew a smile once she saw him.

"Been a while Pinako" he said with a smile as she chuckled.

"We haven't seen you for a good few months, we were getting worried about you for a while" she said as he hugged her.

"How's our little mechanic?" He asked as Pinako chuckled.

"Winry is fine, a bit busy but I'm more that sure she would love to see you" she said as he smiled.

After Winry's parents died he took a small break to help her as she was incredibly young at the time and having him there for her helped a lot. It was also then that he met up with Hohenheim's children Ed and Al, though he was a bit thankful they didn't recognize him just yet though he knew they would once they arrived.

"Well I do miss the little gear head" he said with a smirk as he went up the stairs.

"Go and surprise her, I'll brew some tea for us" she said as he nodded.

"Thank you Pinako, that'll be lovely" he said as she left.

'If I remember correctly her room should be right here' he thought as he knocked on her door.

"Granny I'm busy! I said I'll be down for lunch in a bit" Winry yelled from her room making him smile

"Oh so this is how you treat your favorite uncle? I see, I guess I'll just take the present I got for you and leave" he said as he could hear things crashing and falling in her room before the door flung open and his 'niece' crashed into him.

"Still the same as ever I see" he said as he hugged her back and peered into her room that was full of bolts and pieces of forming auto-mails.

Winry chuckled as she pulled away with a smile "Yeah sorry about that but I'm glad to see you!" she said excitedly as he smiled.

"Well I had some free time so I decided to come visit and I brought gifts" he said as he pulled out a black tool box that made her eyes light up.

"Are those what I think they are?" she asked as he handed her the toolbox and she immediately rushed over to her table to open it.

"Yup, the very finest set of tools I could find of the brand you've had your eye on for years" he said as she squealed and hugged him again.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" she said until she pulled away with a frown. "But these must have been expensive"

"Nope, the man selling them owed me a massive favor and he ordered one more set of these that he didn't need or have the space to store so he gave them to me" he said as she smiled and hugged him again.

"Plus you will be needing them soon if the shape of Ed's arm is as bad as I think it is" he said as she grew a tick mark.

"That pipsqueak broke my arm!" she yelled as he sighed.

"Yeah but he'll be here in a few hours I suppose since he got off a few stops early to follow someone" he said as Winry frowned.

"He didn't notice you in the train?" She asked as he shook his head.

"The boy doesn't seem to remember me. I met up with him in the small town of Liore but he acted like I was a stranger" he said as she frowned.

"Well I'll just have to beat some sense into him" she said as they heard the kettle whistle.

"Well that can be later, Pinako brewed us some tea and I want to catch up with my niece" he said as she smiled and nodded, following him down the stairs.

**-Few Hours Later-**

Naruto chuckled as he heard Winry berating Ed as they walked up to the house.

"You! What are you doing here?" Ed yelled pointing at him with a confused face. "Did you stalk me all the way from Liore?"

"Ed don't yell at my uncle!" Winry yelled as she hit Ed with a wrench.

"Uncle? What?" Ed said until his eyes widened and he seemed to remember.

"Ah so you finally remembered me Ed, forgetting me really hurts" Naruto said as he saw a large man carry in a box with a suit of armor in it.

"Ah Al it is nice to see you, though you were in a much better condition last time we met in Liore" he said as Ed widened his eyes.

"How do you know about Al?" Ed asked in a serious tone.

"Oh please Ed I've known of you and Al's situation since I helped Pinako do surgery on you" he said as he stood up, setting down his cup.

"It is nice to see you as well Alex" he said as the tall man nearly dropped Al.

"N-Naruto what are you doing here? Does she kno-" Alex Louise Armstrong said as Naruto cut him off.

"Ah ah ah, keep some things secret about me. She knows I am off doing things and she knows how to contact me if she is ready to drop that pride of hers" he said as he went towards the door.

"I'll be back in a bit. I have a few places I need to visit" he said as Winry frowned but nodded as she started to go into her auto-mail crafting mode.

After he had left Ed looked at Winry with a frown.

"Is that really your uncle? He looks the same as when we were kids" he said as Pinako chuckled.

"He gets his young looks from his mother, which I figure Winry inherited from his sister, her mother. She'll be looking young for many years" Pinako said with a smirk

"But why is he always gone. Seems kind of crap to leave you alone for so long" he said as Winry glared at him.

"Uncle is very busy with his job. He goes from town to town helping people and looking after orphans. Plus he always makes up for it every time he visits us" she said as Ed sighed and gave up.

"And you Major, how do you know him?" He asked as Alex started to sweat.

"Let's just say my family knows him personally and is somewhat indebted to him. I don't think it'd be wise to reveal anything else" Alex said as Ed rose his brow but the nervous look on the Major's face deterred him a bit

**-Naruto-**

Naruto frowned as he crouched down at the grave of Sarah and Yuriy Rockbell and used his ability to control Nature energy to make flowers grow at the bottom of their tombstones.

'If I could have been faster I could have saved you. And if that monster didn't slow me down you and so many Ishvalans could have survived' he thought as he started to remember the war and how he learned not to underestimate the Homunculi's tenacious healing abilities

_**-Flashback Start - Ishvalan War-**_

Naruto grew a bit worried as he helped an old lady up as the earth shook from an explosion as it grew nearer and nearer to them.

"Just leave me, I will only slow things down" she said as tears built up in her eyes until he called back one of his 'allies' to help pick her up carefully. The allies were actually just disguised clones that he used to help divide the burden.

"We are not leaving anyone behind. If I can save them then I am going to save them" he said as another explosion rang out, even closer.

"Go! I'll catch up soon, I can feel people getting close and I need to hold them back" he said as the clone nodded and kept leading the survivors through the city towards the tunnel he set up for them to get out of Ishval.

After he made sure they were far enough away he turned around and glared at the shadows in the alley behind him "You can come out. I can feel your stone as clear as day Homunculi" he said in a cold tone as he heard a chuckle and a man in an Amestris military outfit walked out.

"Hmmm well this is a shock. Father never told me about a man who can sense stones" the man said as his appearance changed in a storm of red lightning.

(**AN:** Envy's regular appearance)

"So which one are you? I know there are three to begin with that I have to worry about but now you too?" Naruto asked as he cracked his knuckles. He didn't like that the Homunculi were getting involved with things in Amestris since this could only mean that the Dwarf was up to something.

"You can call me Envy and I think I remember who you are Mr. Shinju. Father told us about a man he saw walk through the gate like it was nothing. He really wants to meet you" Envy said before Naruto appeared inches away from him.

"Well tell him I said 'Fuck off'" he said as he slammed his fist into Envy's cheek sending him flying through numerous buildings.

"_Be careful Naruto. That Homunculi has a new stone, which means a lot of souls so I doubt you'd be able to kill it without showing too much of your hand. Not to mention you'll have to kill him 200 to 300 times to really kill him_" Truth said as Envy emerged from the rubble.

"The hell was that!? You shattered my skull with that punch you ass!" he yelled as he charged at Naruto.

"So you can heal yourself. I wonder how many times I have to kill you before you run" Naruto said as he landed palm thrust on his sternum as he heard the bones shatter and Envy fly back again only for him to be hit by a falling axe kick that sent him into the floor, creating a massive crater.

'I might not even need to use my powers against him if his only power is shapeshifting' he thought with a smirk as Envy growled.

"Father may want you so badly but I swear I will break your bones if you don't stop breaking my body! You're lucky I can't go all out!" Envy yelled as Naruto stared at him with a blank face.

"The Dwarf wants to see me that badly eh? Well he can seriously go fuck himself" Naruto said as he blocked Envy's attacks effortlessly before he grabbed the androgynous teen's leg and swung him into the ground, making it shake from the force of his swing.

He frowned as Envy transformed into a snake to escape his hold.

"You ass! Let's see how you react to losing some limbs!" Envy yelled as he transformed his arm into a long sharp blade and charged at Naruto.

'Steel Release' he thought with a frown as he grabbed the blade that was Envy's arm with his blackened steel hand that was a result in the kekkai genkai's ability to turn his body into indestructible steel.

"You are wasting my time, time I could be spending saving people" he said as he stabbed his left arm that had also turned into steel through Envy's gut making him gasp in pain. "So let's finish this so I can go" he said as he slashed through him, severing his lower body from the rest of him.

Quickly, before Envy's torso could hit the ground he drew his curved sword and slashed through him rapidly, cutting Envy up into small bits before he grabbed the stone in the center of him.

'Truth remove some souls and release them' he thought as the red lightning shot through his arm and into the stone as he saw it starting to crack before Envy started to reform.

"Fuck off!" Naruto yelled as he threw the stone with all his might through the air towards the north, hoping he threw it hard enough to reach at least the border of Drachma.

'Thanks Truth' he thought as he returned his body to normal and cracked his neck.

"_He isn't dead. It'll take more than that. All I was able to do was alter the souls to release about half of them, maybe two thirds if we are lucky. We need to focus on saving as many Ishvalans as we can. The less blood on the land the better_" he said as Naruto nodded and flashed away

_**-Flashback End-**_

'I just wish I could have saved more Ishvalans and more importantly the two of you' he thought with a frown

If they would have had a few more moments they would have called him and he could have saved them as Sarah had one of his markers in her hand before she died. Thankfully he was able to steal them back before the military investigated the three pronged knife.

He could still remember the pain in Winry's eyes when she was told the news of her parent's and how it struck him as well.

Experiencing the death of people close to him still affected him even after so many years though he would never revive the dead. He honored the flow of life as a Sage and knew it was never to be trifled with as he had seen the repercussion of it.

"_You did as much as you could do. With the Homunculus wasting your time and those state alchemists, you saved as many people as you possibly could without bringing negative attention to you that would have only made moving around and doing our plans much more difficult_" Truth said with a frown.

He knew Naruto felt a bit weak at times but because of his involvement he was able to save roughly half of all the Ishvalans in Ishval that he had set up in various hidden towns that through deep connections was able to keep them supplied with food and various other needs.

'We should be going home soon for dinner since I don't want Pinako to worry herself with cooking for all of them' he thought as he pat the two graves and headed back to the house.

**-Late at Night-**

Naruto sighed as he watched Winry work tirelessly on working on Ed's new auto-mail. The tools he had given her were seeming to help but he wasn't fond of her working herself as hard as she was planning to.

"Are you sure you don't need my help Winry? I'd hate to see you tire yourself out this badly" he said as he set down a cup of tea for her.

Dinner was surprisingly normal except for Ed's suspicious glare throughout it all and Alex's nervousness around him.

Al seemed to remember him clearly and even talked with him a lot. He felt bad for the boy's predicament but knew it was a lesson to obey the laws of nature.

"I'll be fine Uncle, nothing I can't handle" she said as she kept her eyes on her work with a smile.

"Fine just don't be afraid to ask for help" he said as he pet her head and she let out a chuckle.

He also let out a chuckle as he left the room but grew a frown as he saw Alex waiting for him in the hallway.

"What do you want Alex" he asked as he walked past him, heading back downstairs.

"I wanted to tell you how she is since I figure-" Alex said as he cut him off.

"I know how she is Alex. She is a strong woman that holds her pride a bit too high, me leaving for a while did nothing to her on the outside" he said as Alex flinched a bit.

"She does miss you even if she doesn't really show it" Alex said as he chuckled.

"I doubt she would ever actually show it" he said with a frown. "Until she can be fine with the fact she will never beat me then things are paused between me and her".

Alex sighed as he stared at the man who was like a mentor to him.

"I'm sure if you meet with her again things will change a bit" he said as Naruto sighed.

"Alex, just let me worry about her, you worry about yourself. I can handle myself better than you think" he said as he opened the door to his room and closed it behind him.

**-Next Day - Central Base-**

Naruto smiled as Nina sat on his shoulders as he walked through the base.

He had substituted himself with a clone since there were other things he needed to do, like making sure Nina was okay. That and he was getting a headache from Alex's pushiness and Ed's constant suspicion.

"Daddy! I wanna go play!" She said with a large smile as he bounced a bit making her giggle.

"You're going to go play with Rayanne and the others?" He asked as she nodded.

"Yeah! They have a doggy that is really big..." she said with a smile until it turned into a frown and he picked her up off his shoulders.

"Are you sure you're okay Nina? You have been having nightmares ever since you came here" he said as she buried her face in his chest.

"I don't want to go back to the dark" she said as he kissed the top of her head.

"I promise you won't ever go back. Not as long as I am around" he said as she smiled up at him.

"Thank you daddy" she said as he pet her head.

"Welcome Nina. Now you can go play but be back for dinner" he said as she hugged her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek repeatedly.

"Thank you daddy!" She said as she ran off down the hallway with a massive smile on her face.

'Hmmm been a while since I've been a dad. Makes me wonder how my other child is doing' he thought as someone in Dublith let out a sneeze.

He watched as a clone flashed next to him. "Boss things in Liore are turning bad" it said as he frowned.

"Dispel so I can know" he said as the clone nodded and disappeared as the memories entered his head.

'Crap...' He thought with a frown as he sorted through them.

"_Those things are getting another mark in the ground_" Truth said with a frown.

'I know but I'll just have to overlap it soon' he thought with a smirk as he flashed away, leaving another clone behind to look after the base.

**-Resembool- (Clone)**

"Leaving already Ed?" He asked as he saw Ed stretching his arm as Al was fixed again.

Winry had been able to complete her work a day sooner than expected due to the tools she had so after having his limbs replaced Ed planned to immediately head off to Central.

"I have a serious lead on something that I can't let fall through my grasp" Ed said as he put back on his red cloak.

Naruto held in a small frown as he knew what Ed was talking about. He had another clone watch over the Elrics as they ran off the train and met Doctor Marco. The clone had even overheard the Doctor give him the location of his notes.

Naruto knew that soon Ed and Al would learn what made up all Philosopher stones except his own and get involved with the Homunculi so he had to be ready to get involved when that time came.

"Well good luck, just remember to look underneath the underneath" Naruto said as he pat Ed's head making him glare at him.

"What's that even mean?" Ed asked as Pinako chuckled.

"It's a very useful saying. Basically it means there is always something hidden under everything, like a deeper meaning" Pinako said as he nodded.

"And don't be afraid to call, I can always be reached at this number" he said as he handed Ed a slip of paper.

"Whatever, we need to leave" Ed said as he slipped the paper in his pocket and started walking away as Al and Alex followed him.

Naruto waved to Al and Alex as they left.

"So how long are you going to stay this time?" Pinako asked as he chuckled.

"I have to leave soon but I can stick around a bit longer to spend time with Winry" he said as he saw her passed out as she leaned on the balcony railing.

"She'll like that but don't let us keep you from your important work" she said as he smiled.

"In fact being here is helping my plan a lot" he said as she merely rose a brow and headed back inside.

"Do take her inside for me please" she asked as he nodded and he jumped up to the balcony as he picked her up in a princess carry.

"Come on Winry, sleep on a bed for once" he said as she smiled in her sleep.

He set her down on the bed, laid the blanket over her and brushed the hair off of her face.

'Don't worry, I'll protect you and the rest of this world. I promise' he thought as he exited her room.

He knew he was just a clone but he could still defend them and keep them safe. At least until the original came back

**-Liore-**

Naruto frowned as he felt the negative emotions of the citizens of Liore flow around him.

'Those _things _messed everything up. They are making things difficult, I can't let them destroy this city' he thought as he slammed his foot into the ground and molded the area around him.

A new large tree grew from the ground and a peach grew off it. 'Good, now let's see their mark beat mine' he thought as he bit into the peach and spat out the seed, watching it sink into the ground.

"_All that is left is the North though I doubt you wish to go there just yet_" Truth said as he sighed.

'I'll wait until I have a better reason to head North, maybe when they go there since my mark is best laid when theirs is' he thought as he put his hands in his pockets.

He knew Rose was safe as his clones had assured him but she made no effort to contact him but with the way she was taking care of the people around Liore as the fighting centered around the church it made sense

She was doing the same thing he would do in her situation. Care for others before herself and worry about herself once everyone was safe.

"_Should we keep a clone in disguise here to make sure nothing happens?_" Truth said as he nodded and created another clone and had to transform back into the crow he had given Rose.

"Stay with Rose, keep her safe like the last. Summon any amount of clones needed to keep her and the people safe. Don't kill, just incapacitate." he said as the new crow nodded and flew off.

"_Things are moving fast. Soon Ed will meet the Homunculi and get everyone he knows involved with it as well_" Truth said as he nodded.

'Then when that happens I'll just have to help. It is a bit boring to work in the shadows after all' he thought as he walked through Liore.

"_You always have been one to make a big show of everything_" Truth said as Naruto chuckled.

'Watch out Dwarf, your time of free roam is almost over' he thought as he flashed away as he still had things he needed to complete

**-Chapter End-**

My Philosopher Stone Theory

There were 1,072,659 people in the city of Xerxes before Father made the nationwide transmutation circle go off, making two Philosopher stones, one for Hohenheim (which holds 536,329 souls) which leaves Father with the other half of the souls (536,330 souls).

And let's say he gives each of the 7 Homunculi roughly 100 souls each for the stones that make them up (700 souls total, leaving him with 535,630 since I doubt Father would give them too many as to weaken him)

And then let's say that 1 soul can heal them two, three times max so each homunculi can heal themselves 200 to 300 times (minus Wrath since his human body doesn't show any signs of a healing factor) also factor in that the severity of the injuries might affect the Homunculi's souls in different ways.

So the reason that Naruto wouldn't be able to face Father just head on without a plan to weaken his stone makes sense since I highly doubt Naruto would be able to kill Father 1,071,260 (if a soul can heal two times) to 1,606,890 times (if a soul can heal three times) to defeat him since with his powers the severity of the injuries wouldn't matter too much.

Also they can't do the same thing they did to Envy to Father because Father's stone is much stronger and Truth can only affect souls so much as when they are in their stone form they are less under its control.

Theory End

Naruto isn't just standing around doing nothing. He helps save everyone he can while staying hidden for the time being until the right moment arrives for him to be able to act without putting everyone in danger.

He also has a massive plan to use his own marks to do something so just wait and you shall see.

With full control of the Juubi he has access to every kekkai genkai as shown by him using the Steel Release. He also doesn't yell his attacks or anything since with full control he doesn't need to.

I also hinted at a few things such as another possible "child" of Naruto's though they will be adopted not his actual flesh and blood child though he will see them as flesh and blood. Plus the way I have it planned it will be adorable

Naruto's sword has a more special meaning and will be shown more later as this time it was mainly shown in a flashback.

Also the Armstrong connections will be delved into a lot later on in the story as well as the rocky relations with Olivier.

Remember I am still on the "One week update, two weeks break" set up for only one more time. After the coming two week break it'll go back to "One week update, one week break" after the following two weeks.

I hope you all liked it

Until Next Time

Rate and Review

Buh-Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

**Creator of Alchemy**

**Chapter 4**

Naruto frowned as he watched over Maes Hughes as he ran from the Central building.

Ever since Ed had destroyed the Fifth Laboratory and met Envy and Lust he had slowly begun to get people more involved with the homunculi and Maes seemed to be the first to be targeted.

He personally really liked the man. He was kind, always loving towards his family and a pure man, even if he was in the military and had killed people.

Apparently Maes was also incredibly smart as he had somehow figured out the Dwarf's plans on the circle or at least gotten to the first steps of uncovering it which was very impressive.

But because of that intellect he was now being chased after by the one named Lust and Envy, who Naruto was all too familiar with.

"_Are you going to save him? It would be a shame for him to die_" Truth said with his normal massive smile.

'I need to wait until Envy arrives so I can save Maes and make sure no one goes after him' he thought as he henged into a hawk and flew into the air, keeping Maes in his line of sight.

He landed on the phone booth as Maes ran into it and placed a call, using his military code only for Envy to appear in the Ross women's form with a gun in his hand.

"Can you put down the phone Lieutenant Colonel?" Envy asked as he put a gun the Maes's head.

"Second Lieutenant Ross? Wait, no you aren't, who are you?" Maes asked before Naruto decided that if he waited any longer Maes would actually die

"Leave him alone Envy!" Naruto yelled as a strong 'Dynamic Entry' kick hit the homunculi directly in the face before sending it crashing away through a couple trees.

"Sorry Maes but to save you and your family I need to put you in a suspended sleep" he said as he activated his Shinju eye.

"What are you talking about? What is going on?" Maes asked as a blur flew by his head. He turned around to see that a strange three-pronged knife had cut the phone wire.

"You are a very smart man, I have to give you that but unless you want your family or worse yourself to die at the hands of the people whose plan you have started to uncover than I suggest you take my offer and I can assure you that they won't be targeted" he said as Maes grew tense for a moment but relaxed as he sat on the ground, against the back of the phone booth.

"Who are you? Can I ask you that before this?" Maes asked as Naruto chuckled and crouched down.

"You actually trust me? I thought you would have been more apprehensive" he said as Maes laughed.

"Kid I like to think I'm a good judge of character, something being in the military has taught me, and your eyes, beside the weird red one tell me that you are a man of your word" Maes said as Naruto nodded.

"Well my name is Naruto Uzumaki, you can consider me a guardian angel of sorts" he said as Maes laughed until they heard a yell in anger.

"Stay here, I'll be back, I just have to deal with an annoying asshole" he said as Maes nodded.

"Do hurry since I am bleeding out here" Maes said as Naruto nodded and he drew his sword.

Naruto knew Maes's wounds were serious. Lust had nicked an important artery so thankfully he wasn't bleeding out too much but he was in serious need of a doctor.

Maes stared at the sword with interest. His might not know alchemy or anything but he could see the sides of the sword were covered in alchemic runes and other symbols he had no idea what they were.

"Don't give the runes too much thought, they are something long since forgotten" Naruto said as he smirked at Maes. "Just focus on not dying" he said as Maes waved him off.

'Damn kid, you better be right about my family not being hurt' he thought as Naruto walked off.

"Envy we meet again. I swear if I believed in Fate I would think it kept sending you to me to constantly get your ass kicked" Naruto said as Envy finished healing his shattered skull and broken bones.

"You again! Stop getting in our way!" Envy yelled as he jumped at him.

Naruto sighed as he dodged the sloppy kick, cutting off his leg effortlessly as he grabbed Envy by his hair.

"You listen here Envy you and Lust have nearly caused the death of a man I actually found interesting so I'm a bit angry here" he said as Envy smirked.

"Aw is the poor human bleeding ou-OW!" Envy yelled as he stabbed the homunculus through the neck with his sword, keeping him trapped in the ground.

"Now I am going to make sure you don't mess with him or his family" he said as Envy looked up confused only for a menacing red eye to stare back at him. "Now sadly I can't alter your mind too much because of the Dwarf but I can do enough to alter bits of it"

"**Kotoamatsukami**" he said as Envy's eyes glazed over allowing him to give his order.

"You will from now believe Maes is as good as dead, even though he is just in a coma you will assure everyone on that little group of yours that he will never ever wake from it. You will not harm his wife or young child. Is. That. Clear" he said as pulled the sword from Envy's neck, letting it heal and for Envy to talk.

"It is clear" he said in a dazed tone.

"You will also never recall seeing or fighting me. You will be back to normal once you return to meet up with Lust I suppose. Now go!" he yelled as Envy dashed off.

Naruto groaned as he rubbed his forehead, trying to alieve the now present headache that came with using the ability. He had full control of it, he could use it as many times as he wanted but it still was a bit of a pain.

"Maes you still alive?" he asked as he sheathed the sword and crouched back down to Maes's level once he got back to the phone booth.

"Yeah, I'm fine but I think sirens are coming since you did kind of hang up on a call I said was super important" Maes said as Naruto paused and frowned as he too heard sirens.

"Then this has to be quick. This coma of yours will be different from most as your muscles will not deteriorate. You will be in peak condition but completely unresponsive until I wake you up" he said as Maes nodded.

"Just do it, I don't want my family to be hurt" he said as Naruto nodded and placed his hand on Maes's forehead. "Just promise me I will wake up eventually and that my family will be okay" he asked as Naruto smiled.

"I swear on everything I am" Naruto said as he stared into Maes's eyes.

"**Tsukuyomi**" he said as Maes's eyes glazed over and closed as he passed out.

Naruto frowned as he pocketed his kunai and sighed 'Well Ed is heading to Dublith, might as well follow since I still need to yell at her for being stupid' he thought as he flashed away just as paramedics arrived.

To everybody Maes Hughes had fallen into a comma due to physical trauma and unknown mental trauma.

**-Dublith-**

Naruto smiled as he entered the rustic town to the south. This was where his only remaining adult child chose to move to once she got married

Over the years he had a few kids and he even adopted a few since being a former orphan himself he always felt a connection to them though the one he was coming to visit wasn't one he adopted from an orphanage. He actually adopted her after she had tried to pick pocket him when she was only about four years old.

He could still remember the day

_**Flashback**_

Naruto ran his hand though his hair with a sigh as he walked through some random city in the west. He was in a stage in between plans and needed a bit of time to relax, hence why he was wandering through towns since travelling was always relaxing to him

He was brought out of his thoughts as he felt someone run into him.

"Sorry sir!" he heard as a small girl ran away before he could say anything.

He chuckled as he slipped his hands into his pockets 'You're going to have to try better than that girlie' he thought as he flashed away.

He frowned appeared behind the girl in what could only be described as a dump.

It was a destroyed, barely standing up house with trash everywhere and a bedroll in the center of it where a small girl was sitting as she was digging around in a small pile of coins.

The girl had short curly hair that was wild and dirty as he could see scraps of leaves and dirt in it. She wore a tattered white tank that was also covered in dirt and torn blue shorts with no shoes.

"Dang it! That fancy old man had no money, only this weird knife" the girl said in a sad tone as he cleared his throat.

"You are a pretty good pickpocket but it'll take more than that to steal from me" he said with a chuckle as she jumped up from her bed and quickly backpedaled to the wall, crashing against the other few broken pieces of furniture she had around.

"H-How did you find me?" she asked as he frowned as he could see the exhaustion and fear in her soft black eyes.

"Let's say I am good at tracking people" he said as he picked back up his marker and slipped it back into is jacket pocket. "Are you hungry?" he asked as she fell to the ground.

"I steal from you and you ask if I'm hungry?!" she yelled as he chuckled.

"Well are you? I'm willing to pay for a meal and other things" he said as she looked at him confused.

"Why? Why are you doing this" she asked as he smiled

"You remind me of myself. You're an orphan aren't you?" he asked as she nodded and glared at him.

"Yeah!? So what!" she yelled as he smiled at her.

"Well so was I so I know how hard it is to survive off nothing" he said as he extended a hand to her with a smile. "So, do you want that meal or not?" he asked as she frowned but grabbed his hand.

"So what is your name since I can't just call you girl" he said as she frowned.

"Izumi, what about you old man?" she asked as he laughed and helped her up.

"Naruto Uzumaki, though just call me Naruto"

_**Flashback End**_

After a while he ended up bonding with the little girl named Izumi to a point where he offered to look after her and raise her.

She was a bit shy about it at first but she opened up and became the little fireball he grew to know and love.

Over the years he lived with her and traveled with her he taught her many life lessons, how to fight in a way Tsunade would be proud and even a bit about alchemy since she took a big interest in it.

He smiled as he walked through town, waving at friendly people as he neared the small butcher shop that she owned with her husband Sig Curtis, the only man that had hit on her and he actually liked and found that suited her.

Sadly he hadn't talked to her in several years. He was still a bit angry and annoyed at her since she attempted human transmutation even after he constantly told her not to.

She was lucky she only lost a few of her organs.

"_Be lucky I only took those as payment, I could have taken more than that. I swear you are making me too soft_" Truth said as Naruto shook his head and flipped up his hood as he entered the butchery.

"Welcome, what can I get for you?" a gruff man asked as Naruto looked up, face still hidden by his hood and smiled at Sig.

Sig was a massive man nearly two feet taller than he was. He had a full beard and a glare on his face though that was just how he normally looked as the glare was not in his eyes.

"Tell me is Izumi in today?" he asked as Sig rose an eyebrow.

"Yeah, why do you need her?" Sig asked cautiously as most people knew of his wife's injuries and knew not to bother her unless it was important.

"It's very important, she should know I am coming though she told me to come here first" he said lacing his voice with a minor genjutsu as Sig nodded.

"Well if it's really important then follow me" he said as they left the shop and walked through town until they reached a small house.

"Wait out here and I will get her" Sig said as Naruto nodded and waited out front with a frown.

"What do you want?" a familiar voice yelled out as she kicked open the door only to freeze in fear as he took off his hood and got a better look at her.

He noticed how Izumi had grown to a rather attractive despite being middle-aged. She had grown in height, only a few inches shorter than he was and her fair-skin with dark-eyes.

She seemed to keep her slender frame with a well-toned and womanly figure, and upper back-length black hair worn in box braids that he taught her how to do back when she was around nine to control her wild hair.

On the left side of her collarbone was a Flamel tattoo, a winged cross with a serpent wrapped around it. She wore a long white collared-blouse with a flowing backside, form-fitting grey pants reaching her ankles, and opened-toed sandals that have the letters "W.C." on them.

"Nice to see you again Daughter, mind to tell me why I have heard from people of what you have done?" he asked in a chilling tone as she grew pale and tried to back away.

"Izumi do you know him?" Sig asked as he too grew pale once he saw the hooded man's face.

"It-It-It's my Dad" she said in a fearful tone as he walked towards them with a sharp glare in his eyes.

"Alchemy with no transmutation circle, we both know what that means you idiot! I am the one that taught you about alchemy after all!" he yelled as she fell to the ground from the force of his Killing Intent. "I did not teach it to you to go off and kill yourself!"

Izumi couldn't look her dad in the eyes as she stared at the floor. "Sir, she only did it because our child died" Sig said in a timid tone that did no match his appearance.

"You don't think I know that!" he yelled as he sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "But what's dead is dead. I thought I taught you to honor the flow of life" he said as he sat next to her as he could see tears falling to the floor.

"I don't hate you Izumi, I'm just a bit disappointed" he said as he slung his arm or her shoulder before she hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry Dad, I really am" she cried into his chest as he sighed and rubbed her back.

"I can tell, just please don't be stupid. If I lost you it would be devastating. This old man can't handle it" he said as Sig smiled at the interaction.

Izumi was only this warm with him and her father though she was much more so with her father. But that honestly wasn't surprising considering the past he had heard between them from the stories his wife told him.

"Now come on, no more tears or yelling. I want to spend some time with my daughter and son-in-law so mind if I take up the spare room?" he asked as Sig chuckled.

"It's technically your room, Izumi added it one when we bought the place" Sig said as he smiled.

"Well, then let's brew up some tea" he said as he stood up and helped Izumi up. "I want to hear about everything that happened and I want to check out your injuries"

Izumi nodded nervously as Sig rubbed her back "We have gone to numerous doctors and they can't do anything. No transplants worked since they deteriorate and medicine only helps so much" she said as Naruto scoffed.

"I am better than any doctor Izumi, I may not be able to do much but I can at least stop you from coughing up blood" he said as he wiped her mouth with a handkerchief to reveal some blood. "Pain on the other hand you still might feel from time to time but no risk of dying"

"Thank you Sir" Sig said as Naruto glared at him.

"None of this 'Sir' crap, either call me Dad or Naruto" he said as he helped Izumi back inside.

"S-Sure thing Naruto" Sig said nervously since in all honesty, the man scared him terribly

Naruto shrugged his shoulders as the entered the dining room as Sig started the tea.

"Well it all started after we decided to move down here which I called you about since that was the last I heard from you" Izumi said as he nodded.

He frowned as he listened how they had tried for a child for years and when they finally did the child died due to Izumi getting sick. It was sad but she still shouldn't have tried human transmutation.

He continued to listen about her life, how the loss of her organs had made her ill at times as well as how she taught the two Elric brothers, which honestly surprised him though he kept it secret for now.

"You've been through a lot of strife Izumi but it still doesn't excuse it" he said as she nodded with a frown. "Let me see your stomach, I need to see how much damage has been done and how much I can actually heal" he said as she undid the lower buttons of her shirt and exposed her stomach.

"Sig, now I know you haven't seen my abilities but they stay hidden. You got that" he said in a serious tone as he moved to the chair next to Izumi.

Sig nodded adamantly "Don't worry, I wouldn't dare say anything" he said as Naruto nodded.

Naruto took a deep breath as he put his hand over Izumi's stomach, covering it with the green glow of medical chakra as he summoned his eye to look into her a bit easier.

Sig stared shocked at what was happening as Izumi acted like it was an everyday thing.

"So Dad, what can you heal?" she asked nervously as he smiled at her.

"I can actually heal most of the bleeding if not all but there will still be scar tissue and pain occasionally. It is impossible to replace the organs due to how they were taken but at least no death" he said with a smile as his daughter smiled happily.

"Now do you want me to do it now or later since it might be a bit painful" he asked as she smirked at him.

"I survived through worse so just get it over with" she said as Sig offered her his hand and Naruto chuckled.

"Headstrong as ever" he muttered softly as the green glow turned darker and Izumi gave a sharp inhale.

"There are a lot of nerves damaged so try not to get any injuries down here though I doubt anyone would be able to if you kept your training up all these years" he said as she nodded and held her husband's hand.

After a one or two hours he sighed and turned off the flow of chakra. "There no I suggest you get some rest for now. Sig can go back to work and I will look after Izumi" he said as Sig looked to his wife who nodded and made her way off to her bed.

"I'll wake you up for dinner okay Izumi" Naruto said as Izumi smiled and nodded.

"Thanks Dad" she said as she closed the door behind her, leaving him with Sig who looked a bit worried

"If she has any coughing fits give her some of this medicine" Sig said as he handed him a bottle.

"Sig, relax. I am well trained in medicine so I think I can look after my daughter. It is sweet that you worry though" he said with a smile as Sig smiled back and left the house.

Naruto smiled as he entered his apparent room and saw the picture of a ten year old Izumi and him standing in front of the first house they ever lived together in.

He also found a scrap book of other pictures he had taken and given copies to her. 'Glad she remembers this old man' he thought as Truth chuckled.

"_You're lucky I let you heal her. Though I do thank you for not trying to barter her organs back since I would have to say no_" Truth said as Naruto sighed.

'I knew it was worthless to try and as long as she remembers the mistake with a bit of pain it all means the same' he thought as he placed his left hand on the wall of the house as the Hiraishin seal burnt into the wall before fading away.

He smirked as he went back into the dining room and started to cook some dinner for Izumi and Sig since he felt nostalgic being that he was spending time with his daughter and that his clone was doing the same with Nina.

All in all he loved being a father, he just wished he could keep them around.

Izumi knew of his immortality and stone in his chest as well as his chakra abilities but not of the Truth, no one knew of him and he had to keep it that way since the Truth wanted to stay hidden. The only reason he told Izumi was because she was his daughter and he trusted her fully.

After a few hours passed he frowned as Sig came back "Something wrong Sig?" he asked as he frowned.

"The Elric boys are back and wish to see Izumi" Sig said as Naruto smiled.

"You can wake her up but I want to freak them out a bit since they know of me being related to the Rockbells" he said as Sig nodded a bit confused as he went to Izumi's room.

Naruto smiled as he channel his inner Tsunade and kicked open the door, sending Edward flying back. "Sup brats!" he yelled as they stared at him in shock.

"What do you need from my daughter?" he asked as Ed passed out.

Boy it was fun to mess with them, especially since they made it so easy.

**-Chapter End-**

Well this chapter was all about saving Maes and meeting Izumi as well as a little scolding of her

Maes is in a coma, Naruto did this since if Maes stayed alive then the homunculi would come after him and his family so Naruto would trick Envy and put Maes into a controlled coma.

Now Naruto can't use **Kotoamatsukami** too much as he cannot affect the homunculi all that much. They are a collection of souls massed together with a main thing as the 'head' soul.

Naruto can do minor things like make them forget he was there entirely or forget major things and even change certain things like how Naruto made Envy think that Maes wasn't a problem anymore.

Also I hoped you like the Izumi parts. She is still the badass housewife but now Naruto is her dad and she acts more open with him.

There will be more flashbacks and details of more of their time. But for the most part Naruto taught her everything about fighting and alchemy.

He isn't a mean father he is just angry that his daughter nearly killed herself by going against like one of his few rules.

Also he is still the prankster so he couldn't help but mess with Ed and Al by freaking them out.

Don't forget to vote on the poll on my profile

Until Next Time

Rate and Review

Buh-Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

**Creator of Alchemy**

**Chapter 5**

Naruto smiled at the shaken up Elric brothers as he stood over them.

"What the hell!? Are you stalking us or something!?" Ed yelled as Naruto laughed and smirked at them.

"If anyone is stalking anyone it would be you stalking me. I mean seriously I'm in Liore, you show up, I'm visiting my niece, you show up, I'm visiting my daughter and again you show up" he said with a smirk.

"I mean I'm flattered and all but I don't go that way and I'm much too old for you" he said as Ed started to turn a light green as Izumi walked out.

"Dad stop teasing my students, that's my job" she said as he raised his hands in surrender and leaned against her house.

"Teacher is this guy really your father?" Ed asked worriedly as he pointed to him with a shaky hand.

"Sure is! My old man made me who I am today" she said as she smirked until she turned to the voice that spoke and glared as she noticed it was Ed.

"So are the rumors true? Did you really become a dog of the military!?" she yelled as he flinched and nodded lightly before she kicked him hard in the head, sending him flying down the street.

"You better explain yourself!" she yelled as Sig went and picked up Ed.

"Please don't push yourself Izumi, you are still fresh from healing" Sig said as Al tried to sneak away.

"Tin can! Who exactly are you?" she asked as Al shook in fear.

"A-A-Alphonse, Ed's younger brother" he stuttered as Izumi smiled and held out her hand.

"How tall you've grown!" she said in a tone all too familiar for him as he resisted laughing as she proceeded to flip him and slam him into the ground.

"I thought teacher was supposed to be sick?" Al asked with a shaky tone as Sig sat Ed next to him.

"She's getting better" Sig said as Naruto smirked.

"I think that's enough, don't want to open any wounds" Naruto said as he pat Izumi on the back, calming her down as she glared back at the two cowering Elric brothers.

"One more time!" Al said as he stood straight up.

"Long time no see!" Ed said as Izumi rolled her eyes and slapped Ed hard on the back.

"Uh…you guys are here!" she said with a smirk as they entered the house.

Naruto smirked as he closed the door behind him and went back to the kitchen.

"So why the sudden visit squirt?" Izumi asked as Ed groaned and sat at the table.

"We need to ask you about something" Ed said as she nodded and stared at him.

"Well out with it Ed" she said as he looked to Naruto as he cooked behind them in the kitchen.

"It's something private that I'd rather keep private" Ed said as he gave Naruto a mild glare before Izumi hit him hard upside the head with a glare.

"My dad knows tons more than me about Alchemy and many other things so if anything asking him would be better" she said as she narrowed her eyes at Ed. "What is your deal with him?" she asked as Ed frowned.

"He's related to my friend in Resembool and I met him in Liore. He's seriously stalking me" he said as Izumi scoffed.

"I know of him being Winry's uncle and if he was in Liore then he had a good reason. My dad is a busy man so he travels a lot" she said as Al tried to calm his brother down.

"He looks way too young for him to be an uncle or a father! It makes no sense" Ed said as Naruto laughed.

"Trust me when I say I am much older than I look. I was just blessed with these genes" Naruto said with a smirk as he turned off the stove and sat down at the table. "Now ask away, who knows my research might have your answer" he said as Ed frowned at Al as the larger brother nodded.

"Well I was curious what both of you know about the Philosopher's stone" Ed asked as Izumi hid her frown under a look of confusion as Naruto rubbed his chin.

"I'm not interested in stones" Izumi said with a frown "unless you are only researching this legendary item"

"No! I'm just curious" Ed said worriedly as he looked at Naruto.

"Well I can't offer you much help Ed since the Philosopher's stone is a myth and not much info is available for it" he said as he stared Ed in the eyes and hid a smirk as he saw the look in Ed's eyes.

Ed knew the stone was made of humans and he was searching for any way to make one without humans.

It was an honorable quest but he knew that Ed would turn up empty on it

"Well enough about this dinner is nearly ready and Mason should be here soon so get cleaned up" Naruto said with a smirk as he stood up from the table and patted Ed on the back.

"Hope you're hungry, Dad always loves making large meals whenever he is around" Izumi said with a smirk as Ed nodded.

**-Hour or so Later-**

Naruto smiled as he heard Ed and Al's stories and held in a chuckle as he realized the two were much like him, always finding trouble wherever they went.

"Out on your travels you guys must have caused a lot of trouble!" Mason said with a smirk.

Mason was a kind young man. He was apparently the apprentice/employee of Sig and was a bit surprised at him being Izumi's father but he accepted it quicker than Ed seemed to.

"It doesn't usually happen!" Al said quickly making Mason chuckle.

"Yeah we witnessed a birth in Rush Valley!" Ed said as Al nodded.

"We helped in the delivery too Master!" Al said before Ed shook his head.

"We didn't get to help at all! We just waited outside the birthing room. Thankfully it went smoother than expected" Ed said with a smile.

Naruto frowned lightly as he caught Sig's eyes as he looked worriedly at Izumi. He couldn't blame the Elrics since they didn't know of Izumi's past.

"You guys were born like that too" Izumi said as she gained a very light smile. "That's why you have to treasure your lives"

"Speaking of which" Ed said as he looked towards Izumi. "Master, you haven't had kids-" he started to say before Mason burst from his seat.

"Edward!" he yelled before gaining a nervous look. "Uh, how's your alchemy coming along? Let's see the fruits of your training" Mason said as Ed smiled.

"Sure! No problem" Ed said as he stood up from his seat. "We've been experimenting ever since we got back!"

"Just as Master said, training our bodies too! Now we can create large objects" Al said as they rushed off towards the door.

"Actions speak louder than words" Izumi said as Ed waved her over.

"Master, come on!" Ed said as she nodded.

"We're coming relax" she said as Naruto frowned and rubbed her back.

"I'm fine Dad, I've come to terms with it long ago. It'll take more than that to get to me" she said as she got up from the table. "Letting them watch a birth of a new life is a valuable experience" she said as they nodded and headed outside.

Naruto nodded as he looked to Sig "Make sure she really is okay later" he said as the larger man nodded.

Naruto leaned against the wall as he watched Al draw his transmutation circle before transmuting a small horse.

"Pretty detailed work!" Izumi said as she inspected Al's work.

"Ok! My turn!" Ed said as he clapped his hands and slammed them down making Izumi's eyes widen before she glared at Ed as a massive Pegasus formed in front of Ed

"Brother your creation should have had more detail" Al said as Ed groaned.

"Got a problem with my work!?" Ed yelled as Izumi frowned as Naruto shook his head.

"You don't use a circle Ed, does that mean that you saw it" Izumi said as he flinched and nodded.

Naruto sighed as he already knew of it as Truth had told him but he still hated it. As a sage he always respected the flow of life and it always made him somewhat angry when people tried to mess with it.

"What?" Ed asked as he clenched his fist.

"You've seen it haven't you" Izumi said in a tone that ordered him to answer truthfully.

"I-I have" Ed said as he refused to look up from the ground as Izumi stared at him with disappointment and mild upset in her eyes

"That's how you became the so called genius and received the acceptance of the state at such a young age" Izumi said as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"I'm not a genius, I just saw that thing…" Ed said as he looked up at Izumi before she kicked his chest sending him flying back into Al.

"Looks like you didn't just break my rules!" she said as she stared down at the two brothers. "Al, is the armor empty inside?"

Al looked up at Izumi in shock as she moved onto Ed.

"Ed too has a mechanical arm" she said as Al helped Ed up to a sitting position.

"How-" Al asked before Izumi cut him off.

"When I threw Ed the left and right side made different sounds!" she said as she glared at them. "You think I'm stupid? Don't take me for a fool!"

Naruto sighed as thankfully Mason had left and Sig went inside after things got serious, leaving him with his daughter and the two alchemists.

"What happened? Speak up!" Izumi yelled as she pointed to the house, ushering them inside.

Naruto frowned as he sat down outside the house as Izumi and Sig dealt with the Elrics since it wasn't his place to hear the conversation.

After a few hours he sighed as Izumi came storming out with an angry look on her face as he sat up and followed her.

"Did they remind you too much of yourself?" he asked as she grumbled.

"Idiot kids did it to revive their mother but I guess you already knew it since you somehow knew of how I did it" she said as he nodded and slipped his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah and I'll deal with them later but right now I have to go and do some things. I'll be back by tomorrow" he said as she turned around with a frown.

"Something important?" she asked as he nodded.

"You could say. I just need to wait and see how it turns out. Might take longer than expected" he said as he gave her a wave as he started to head down an alley.

**-Next Day-**

Naruto groaned as he had staked out on top of the building across from the place called the Devil's Nest that was in the shady district of town near the bars and brothels.

He could feel a stone inside it but all night and most of the morning it hadn't moved and he didn't feel like getting into a fight with the annoying chimeras that infested the den.

It was getting near afternoon when he was about to go back to Izumi when he frowned as he noticed a group of three chimeras that exited the Nest just as weirdly enough Alphonse showed up.

'What the?' he thought as he noticed one of the chimera just as they chased off after Al. 'Damn why do people I know always have to be in annoying situations?' he thought as followed after them.

He would have helped save Al but if Al got into the lair, close enough to the Homunculi he could feel inside then he could use the Hiraishin tag he placed on the suit of armor's back then he could get in without any fuss.

'All I have to do is wait and tell Izumi what is going on' he thought as he summoned a clone and sent it to Izumi's house as he smirked and cracked his neck.

"_If the feeling of the stone and the emotions I can feel through you is correct then the one you are going to meet is Greed, the one with the Ultimate Shield_" Truth said as Naruto smirked.

'Ultimate Shield versus my impenetrable Steel release. Wonder which is stronger' he thought as he crossed his legs and waited with a smirk

**-Al-**

Al watched in shock as the man who had just got his head cleaved off regrew his head before smirking at him

"That's one death though next time can you maybe do it more elegantly?" the man named Greed said as he cracked his neck.

"Immortal!? No way! That's not possible" he said as Greed frowned and crouched to his level.

"A body like this really isn't immortal but you know what a homunculus is right?" Greed said as Al shakily nodded

"An artificially created human being, a person that is not human" Al said as Greed's smile grew larger.

"The person before you now is one of them. I'm built to be quite tough and I've been living like this for 200 years now" Greed said as a flash of light filled the room.

"Then why don't I end it at a clean 200" a familiar voice spoke out as the light died down to reveal the father of her teacher, Naruto.

**-Naruto-**

Naruto smirked as he saw the shocked look of Greed as he flashed in the room and crouched down to Al's level and looked into his helmet's eye sockets. "Sorry but you need to forget this" he said as he summoned his eye and trapped Al into a minor illusion that would make him forget it all

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" the homunculus he figured to be Greed asked as he smirked and rose from his crouch.

"Well I was waiting for you to bring Al here. I didn't know there was a Homunculus so close to my daughter or I would have come to visit you a lot sooner" he said as his skin turned grey and looked at Greed as his eye spun

"You can call me Naruto though and I'm going to be the one to kill you and save Al here" he said as he charged at Greed.

Greed had barely enough time to activate his shield before he was sent crashing through the opposite wall that he was facing and actually coughed up blood as he dug his way out of the rubble.

'What the hell? He actually hurt me when I was in my shield?' Greed thought worriedly as he saw his minions easily tossed away, not even Roa's hammer or Dolcetto's sword could draw blood or even make him stagger.

"Martel get him out of here now. It seems that Ed found out and has called for reinforcements. Take him through the sewers since it'll be clear of soldiers. Look for a butchery run by a woman named Izumi Curtis" Naruto said as the girl in the armor nodded nervously and made Al stand up before running out the room.

"Martel what are you doing!" Roa, the large man with grey hair asked as he picked up his massive hammer.

"I'm following the orders of the man who saved me. He did it back in Ishval and in the laboratory before Greed found me" she replied as she rushed out the room before Naruto cracked his neck as the grey tone of his skin went up to his face as Greed fully cloaked himself in his own invincible armor.

"You know you armor is as Ultimate as you like to believe" he said as he smirked at Greed.

"**Oh really? Like your weird skin is?!**" Greed yelled as he ran towards the blonde haired man and tried to stab his claws into his stomach only for his hand to bounce off.

"Carbon versus steel, which is stronger?!" Naruto yelled as he head-butted Greed and grabbed his arm as he flipped him over his shoulder and through another wall before he narrowed his eyes.

'Another Homunculus is nearby, this isn't good' he thought as he blocked strikes from Greed with a frown.

"Come on Mister Avaricious! Show me this power you have!" he yelled as he swung his arm and cut off Greed's arm like it was paper.

"**Roa! Dolcetto! Go clear out the soldiers that are rushing in while I deal with this ass!**" Greed yelled in pain as he regrew his arm.

"Are you sure Boss?" Dolcetto asked as Greed glared at them.

"**I can handle this! Just go!**" he yelled as they nodded and ran off.

"Ah clearing the room so they don't have to see you get your ass kicked?" he asked as Greed glared and charged at him again just as Ed burst his way into the room.

"W-What? What's going on! Where's my brother!" Ed yelled as Naruto chuckled and landed next to the confused brother.

"Your brother is safe, right now I am kind of busy kicking the homunculus's ass!" Naruto yelled as he hit Greed's punch straight on, causing his arm to erupt in red sparks as the force of his hit broke all the bones in his arm.

"H-Homunculus?" Ed stammered confused as he saw the Ouroboros tattoo on his hand and his mind connected the dots. "Wait like the-" he said before he was cut off.

"Yes like the ones in the Fifth Laboratory now move it!" Naruto yelled as he pushed Ed out of the way.

"Al is running off towards Izumi's place with a friend of mine" he said as Ed got up and transmuted his arm.

"Well if he is in safe hands then I might as well help kick this guy's ass" Ed said a Naruto rolled his eyes.

"His armor is pure carbon so use that to your advantage and don't get in my way" he said as Ed nodded before they both rushed off.

Naruto smirked as he leapt up above Greed and raised his foot. "Heavenly Foot of Pain!" he yelled as he slammed Greed down with a falling axe kick, making the Homunculus's head shatter from the pure force of his hits.

"Cutting doesn't work but if you are like me then you can still break him up from the inside out" Naruto said as Ed nodded as he clenched his broken automail arm that had broken from trying to punch Greed before he quickly transmuted Greed's gut before a massive earthen spike stabbed through him.

Greed roared in pain as soldiers burst in the room, giving the homunculus the opening to escape as they pulled at Ed and him away, or at least tried to.

"Dammit!" Naruto yelled as he pushed the soldiers off of him and turned off his skin and eye, thankful that no one noticed in the badly lit room.

"I'm going after him, Ed go back to Izumi, Al should be there soon and I will catch up" he said as Ed nervously nodded.

"Are you going to explain what all that was?" he asked as Naruto waved him off and dashed out of the room.

**-Sewers-**

Naruto frowned in annoyance and somewhat confusion as he had found Greed but the Homunculus was fighting another Homunculus, the one that was currently masquerading as the Fuhrer King Bradley.

Thankfully he used the Shinju's eye to hide all traces of his presence as he watched the fight go on.

"_Seems like Wrath has orders to take Greed in to the Dwarf, if I were you I'd use that to possibly weaken him_" Truth said as Naruto smiled and activated Kamui ability to phase into the ground.

Just as Wrath pinned Greed to the ground he sprung up and raised from Greed's gut and smirked as the Shinju eye met the Ultimate Eye.

"**Tsukuyomi!**" he yelled as the Ultimate eye couldn't help but meet his eye, trapping the Fuhrer in an illusion he would have no memory of.

"Hey Greed, you hate your Father, don't you?" he asked as Greed grunted and tried to break free.

"What about it blondie" he asked as Naruto stared down at him before plunging his arm in the homunculus's gut.

Greed let out a loud roar of pain as red lightning arced from him "What the hell are you doing!" he yelled as Naruto chuckled.

"Giving the Dwarf a present for when he consumes you. Something very useful to me in the future if I may say so" he said as he pulled his arm out and let Greed heal.

"You could have just helped me!" Greed yelled before he made the mistake of looking him in the eye, causing him to pass out.

"Naw, this helps me and gets rid of a homunculus so win-win in my books" he said as he started to walk away before patting Wrath on the cheek.

"I'll come back for you later King, then we can really see who's eye is better and who is a better swordsmen" he said as he cut off Tsukuyomi and faded back into the ground.

Neither homunculus had the slightest memory of him being there.

**-Outside-**

Naruto sighed as he rose from the ground in an empty alley before walking out just as Al ran back to Ed without Martel inside him.

"Good, you both got out" he said as he walked up to them and frowned as everybody turned their guns on him.

"Relax he's with us!" Ed said as the soldiers slowly lowered their guns.

"See this is why I don't like soldiers, so quick to point guns" he said as he heard a chuckle down the hallway.

"Well can you blame them? When is a hostile area they have to be on guard" Wrath said as he re-entered the Devil's Nest.

'Hmm 5 minutes to take care of Greed? Awfully fast' he thought before smirking at the Fuhrer and rose an eyebrow as Alex was standing next to him. "Well still, not a big fan of guns" he said as Wrath chuckled again.

"And yet you taught young Hawkeye to use one?" he asked as Naruto frowned.

"That was to defend herself, two entirely different things" Naruto said as he turned to the Elrics, ignoring the homunculus.

"Are you okay Al?" he asked as the metal brother nodded.

"Yeah, I don't remember much but when I came to I was at Teacher's place with her and a blonde haired girl as they were arguing about something" Al said as Naruto nodded.

"That's fine" he said as he turned to Wrath with a frown. "So are we clear to go without any soldiers shooting us?" he asked as Wrath frowned.

"Well I would like to talk with the Elrics alone so you can go. Major Armstrong, escort him to his daughter's place" he said as Alex nodded as Naruto sighed and started to walk off.

"See ya back home boys" he said as he waved them off and continued to walk with Alex.

"I didn't know you had an adopted daughter Naruto" Alex said as Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"I kept it a secret for a good reason and you are to do the same. If she found out Kami knows what she would do" he said with a shiver as Alex chuckled nervously making him stop in his tracks.

"Please tell me you didn't already tell her" he asked in a still calm voice as Alex started to sweat nervously.

"W-Well I have orders from her to report all info I hear of you to her. She said she is coming down here soon so maybe it won't be that bad since you are here this time" he said before he backed up from the malice in Naruto's eyes.

"Call her back! Tell her to meet me in Central. I am tired of this and I will not have her destroy this town in an act of anger" he said in an icy tone that made Alex fear for his life as he swore an image of a huge red eye appeared behind him with needlelike teeth showing in a grin.

"O-Of course! R-Right away sir!" Alex yelled as he ran off, leaving Naruto alone as he let out a massive groan.

"Dammit! Damn woman can't keep her nose in her own business. Now I have to worry about her yelling at me for Winry and Izumi, I swear if she attacks me I'm chopping off a limb" he groaned out as the Truth chuckled in his mind.

"_Not to mention the older Elric saw you fighting Greed since he got back way sooner than expected and he is going to have you answer about that_" Truth said as he groaned louder.

'At least the Elrics will have to go to Rush Valley to fix his arm again as the idiot broke his arm punching Greed. It'll give me some time since Olivier takes priority right now' he thought as he started walking back to Izumi's house.

**-Chapter End-**

Okay so I sped things along a little bit but I still feel I did a really good job.

Al doesn't have any memory of Naruto arriving and Ed couldn't see Naruto's darkened skin.

I made Naruto fight Greed instead since Naruto wouldn't really let Ed do it on his own, plus it lets him put something into Greed's mass of souls so that once Father devours Greed again he will also eat the trap Naruto put in.

Also Olivier shows up next chapter as well as some flashbacks to explain their history

Also Martel's info will be told as well since I made it that she knew him long before she knew Greed since in the wiki said she was a soldier in Ishval before being taken away to have human testing done on her

Naruto didn't kill Wrath just yet as he needed Greed to be taken away and he had a plan for Wrath later on as well.

I hope you all liked it!

Until Next Time

Rate and Review!

Buh-Bye!


	6. Chapter 6

**Creator of Alchemy**

**Chapter 6**

Naruto sighed in annoyance as he entered Izumi's house only to see Martel and Izumi arguing in the middle of the dining room as Sig was busy cleaning the dishes and putting away left overs.

Martel was a human chimera he had saved twice. Once in the Ishvalan war and again in the Fifth laboratory after she was turned into a snake chimera.

She had short darker blonde hair that was combed back with a long strand that went down to her chin. She had thicker lips that were natural for her, dark green eyes and two olive green slash like tattoos on the right side of her face that were actually part of a larger tattoo on her right upper arm.

She wore a black tank top and a belt like harness over it that had her knife attached to it. She also wore dark blue pants that were a bit too big around the waist as she had a belt keep them around her slim waist and dark boots.

"How long have they been at it?" he asked Sig as he was the only one to notice he had entered the house.

"Since the Martel woman got here. Izumi doesn't like that she knows you as you saved her" he said as he questioned the last bit and after a nod from Naruto he sighed. "You have a knack for finding trouble don't you"

"You don't know the half of it Sig" he said as he pat the larger man on the back before clearing his throat with an aura of command around him as they quickly grew silent.

"Thank you Martel for getting Al here safely but if you haven't noticed he left long ago as you both have been arguing" he said in an annoyed tone as they both frowned as they looked around.

"Well my dear old Dad seemed to leave out that he knew a chimera woman that suddenly arrived at my house wearing Al's armor" Izumi said as Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Cause you didn't need to know it. There is a lot of people I know that you don't know of and I do it for your safety" he said as she frowned until he hugged her.

"I have to go, business in Central that I would rather take care of sooner rather than later" he said as he turned to Martel. "Do you want to come with since everyone at the club is gone?" he asked with a frown

Martel frowned "Are you going to get revenge on the man who did it?" she asked as she narrowed her eyes at him as he nodded.

"In time yes since we need to wait for my plan to work. They will get peace but in time" he said as Martel nodded and looked away from him, upset at her friend's deaths which he fully understood.

"If the Elrics ask I had to leave quickly, don't tell them where I went as I will catch up with them later from the marker I slapped on Al's armor" he said as Izumi nodded.

"You better come back Dad, you just got here" Izumi said as he smiled and nodded.

"Of course I'll be back, and I am sorry about this" he said as Izumi waved it off.

"I know you are busy but do be safe Dad" she said as she hugged him tight.

"You too Izumi" he said as he kissed her forehead and broke the hug.

"Come on Martel, we need to leave now" he said as Martel nodded as he put his hand on her shoulder and flashed away

Izumi had to resist laughing out loud as moments later the Elrics burst in the house 'Always with the great timing Dad' she thought as she sat down at her table, hoping the military got out of her town soon.

**-Central Base-**

Naruto chuckled as he helped keep Martel up as Nina rose from the bed and rubbed her eyes.

"Daddy? Is that you?" she asked as he smiled and went over to her after helping Martel down onto a seat as she had seemed to pass out from the warp.

"Yes it's me Nina, go back to sleep honey" he said as he kissed the top of her head making her smile and hug him before she passed back out while she was still hugging him.

He chuckled as he carefully pried her arms off of him and laid her back down and tucked her back in before picking up Martel and taking her out of the bed room and into his living room.

"W-What was that and where are we?" Martel asked as she started to wake up a few minutes later.

"A teleportation technique of mine" he said as he handed her a cup of tea. "We are in Central in an underground base of mine that currently houses several hundred Ishvalans"

Martel stared in confusion as she pointed to the bedroom "But what about-?" she started to ask before he cut her off.

"Adopted daughter that I saved from a father that fused her with her dog to make a talking chimera" he said as Martel frowned and narrowed her eyes. "Nina is a sweet girl and I couldn't let her be like that"

"So why are we here?" Martel asked as she took a sip of her tea.

"Tomorrow I am going to meet up with someone and most likely get into a fight with them" he said with a groan as Martel frowned.

"Who are they and do you want me to come with?" she asked as he shrugged his shoulders.

"If you want to come with me or stay down here to train with a clone" he said as he summoned a clone as she stared at it shocked but shook it off since Greed had done weirder things. "And the person I am meeting is technically my girlfriend" he said with a sigh.

The topic of girlfriend was something that had always been a sore one.

In the beginning things were great between him and Olivier but they slowly grew worse. He could still remember when he first met her and met back up with the Armstrong family.

**-Flashback-**

Naruto frowned in annoyance as he blocked the strike of bandit as he moved the teenage girl behind him.

He was just making his way out of Central when he found a group of bandits harassing a teenage looking girl and being the person he was he couldn't really let them hurt the girl, even if she did have a mean glare.

It seemed even though he may have insane luck when it came to casinos but when it came to avoiding trouble it seemed like it was the exact opposite.

"What did you do to piss these guys off?" he asked the girl as he quickly finished off the last bandit without taking his eyes off the girl.

She looked around 16 or so years old and had dark blue eyes, that were currently held in a glare with relatively long eyelashes and medium length blonde hair that was straight but curled at the end. She had rather full lips for a girl her age as she wore a long shirt and a button up shirt that she had the sleeves rolled up.

"I merely asked them to get off my property as they were trespassing, as you are right now as well!" she yelled as she swung her sword, that she must have been hiding behind her back, only for him to effortlessly block it with his sword that to her he drew out of nowhere.

"Hmm so this is your land? I wasn't aware" he muttered not budging under the force of the girl's swing. "You know there is a better way to ask people to leave that yelling at them and attacking them with swords" he said as she stepped back in shock.

"Olivier? Are you okay I heard some commotion" an older male voice spoke up before Naruto turned to see who it was.

"Y-Your Naruto Uzumaki aren't you" the man said as Naruto rose an eyebrow at him until it clicked.

The man was somewhat short but very muscular with blonde hair and a blonde beard that both were moderately curly at the end with blue eyes.

"Wait you must be an Armstrong! If by the fact that you know my name must mean you are the head of the family" he said as the man nervously nodded

The Armstrong's were one family he kept in constant contact with. Their family tree led all the way back to his friend Ino and strangely enough Rock Lee so he felt the need to look after them.

He made a deal with one of the very old heads of the family since they were a strong and noble family, a family that always had close ties in the military so he used that to his advantage. He made sure only the leaders of the family knew of him.

"Y-Yes I am Phillip Gargantos Armstrong, current head of the Armstrong family and the father of the girl behind you, I am sorry if she caused you any trouble" Phillip said as Naruto waved it off.

"I was just walking, trying to leave Central when I came across a large group of men harassing a girl so I stepped in not knowing who she was or that this was your property" he said as Phillip laughed.

"Well I had heard there were trespassers on my property so I asked my eldest daughter to investigate it" Phillip said as Olivier stared at her father in shock as he spoke to the trespasser like he was a close friend.

"Father what is this!? Who is this man!?" she yelled before her father glared at her making her take a step back.

"This man is from a family that has looked after our family for many generations! If not for him then the Armstrong family wouldn't be nearly as strong as it is today!"

Olivier took a step back and stared at the man in shock before she stared at him as she slammed her sword back in its sheath. "If so I demand to be taught by you!"

Phillips was about to yell at his daughter before Naruto held up a hand.

"Fine, you want to be taught by me, prove it in a fight" he said as he drew his sword with a smirk.

**Flashback End-**

She wasn't able to defeat him of course but she showed a lot of promise and building his relationship with the Armstrong family, who were powerful in the army, would be good for his future plans so he agreed to train her.

After a year or so Olivier grew warmer around him, but only when they were alone. But as the years went on she grew more and more upset at the fact she couldn't beat him as all her life she had been the strongest in her family. Only one that had been always stronger was her father, which was a given to her but she didn't like the feeling of being less than anyone, even the man she loved.

She use to be very sweet with him when they spent their time together but after so many losses her bruised pride got to her

He still loved her but he chose to go on his own for a while until she got over her pride but because of Alex he couldn't really do that anymore.

"I think I'll stay here, I can look after Nina but if you want me to come with I can come with in case things get difficult" she said as he smiled but shook his head.

"I will be fine, she hasn't beaten me with a sword or a hand to hand" he said as he looked at the clock with a frown. "You should probably go to bed, there is a spare bedroom over there" he said point across the living room. "You can sleep in there I'll take the couch"

She frowned and was about to protest until he shook his head with a smirk

"Just go, it's for the best" he said as she frowned but nodded before heading off.

"Fine, night Naruto. Thanks for saving me" she said as he smiled.

"Night Martel, you are a close friend so of course I would save you" he said as she smiled and entered her room before closing the door behind her.

He sighed as he looked up at the ceiling as he laid down on the couch.

He was not looking forward to tomorrow at all.

**-Next Day-**

Naruto sighed as he stood at the Central train station, waiting for Olivier's train to come in since he knew that most likely after Alex's call she would be on the very first train there and most likely willing to use her status as Major General to get an express train.

He glanced at his watch before he hear the all too familiar sound of a metal sheath slamming onto the ground as a foot stomped down as well.

"He better be here or I promise I will gut him!" a familiar voice yelled out as he turned to see her.

Olivier Mira Armstrong. Her hair had grown much since their first meeting as it now went down to the end of her back and still had the Armstrong curl to it and her figure had grown out to make her the definition of 'drop-dead beautiful'. She still had her rather full lips that only added to her beauty.

She now wore her Amestris military outfit with a long coat that came with her rank with white gloves as she held her family sword heirloom in her hands.

The man next to her was clearly from Fort Briggs as he wore the traditional Fort Briggs winter coat. He had a macho build and a unique Mohawk and braid hairstyle and a thin long mustache. His right arm was clearly an auto mail as he was fitted with a M1913A 'Crocodile arm' model that he only knew because of Winry. It was essentially a chainsaw arm with a moveable jaw to trap objects.

"I don't know Major General but whatever man had the idiocy to run off is a wuss and doesn't deserve you" he said before a foot slammed into his temple.

"The man is beyond stronger than I Buccaneer and you will show him respect! I brought you here to help try and get him to come with me to the Fort Briggs" she said as he sighed and cleared his throat.

"Still as rough with your soldiers as ever Olivier" he said as she spun around with her sword pointed towards him only for the tip to be caught in between his fingers. "And quick to attack with your sword as well"

"Oh, it's you" she said as he let go of her sword as she sheathed it again. "So my incompetent brother wasn't lying, though he said you were in Dublith with your daughter" she said as she started to growl out the last part.

"Can we talk about this in a more private place since we currently are making a scene in the middle of the train station" he said as he turned around and started walking off as Olivier frowned but nodded as she followed him with the Buccaneer man followed after her quickly.

"So how have you been Olivier" he asked as they walked through Central, attracting loads of attention due to Olivier's beauty and army uniform as well as the man she brought along.

"You left me all of a sudden with nothing but a damn note so you tell me" she said with a glare as he rolled his eyes and kept walking.

"I told you I was going to the day before but you shook it off like it was something that wasn't possible so it's your fault" he snapped back as he stopped in front of his house and opened the gate.

"Nice house you got here" Buccaneer said as Naruto looked at the large man.

"Thank you, Buccaneer?" he said not sure of the name before the man nodded. "I built it myself a long time before I met Olivier"

Naruto frowned as he opened the front door and held it as everyone walked in as he sent chakra through the wooden floor to form a wood clone to seal the entrance to the lower base since he knew Olivier and Buccaneer, most likely under her orders, would snoop around the house.

"Is this your daughter?" Olivier asked with mild anger in her voice as she picked up an old picture of him and Izumi.

"Yes though she has grown and married as she lives with her husband down in Dublith where Alex saw me spending time with them" he said a she frowned and set down the picture.

"Buccaneer, go stand guard outside while I talk with him in private" she said as the large man saluted and carefully went outside and closed the door.

The second the door was closed a loud slap rang out before Olivier held her hand in pain from the slap. "How dare you leave!" she yelled as she glared at him.

He frowned as he could see her eyes were glistening with held back tears "I left because you constantly put your appearance and pride over everything! You would always declare how your Armstrong blood was supposed to make you the better one or that I should listen to the noble military woman who I am dating!" he yelled as she took a step back.

"I can understand you being like that with your soldiers but not to me, the man you have told me you love! I love you Olivier but I couldn't take it for too long so I had to leave, hoping you would get over it" he said as she frowned.

"You and the Buccaneer man can stay here, I have spare rooms but after that you are going home" he said as she shook her head.

"No! You are not leaving me again!" she yelled as her voice started to break

"Until you learn to let that damn pride of yours go then we can't move forward in this relationship" he said as he held her hand as he secretly healed it. "I am not breaking up with you Olivier but you need to grow up" he said as he kissed her forehead and stroked her cheek

"I need to go think I'll be back, I have to report to Central command" she said as she rushed out of the house as he sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

He knew that her arriving would cause drama, he just hoped she would be able to calm down and maybe get a grasp of things, or at least he hoped so.

**-Chapter End-**

Sorry about late release, A LOT of stuff got in my way

Regarding Olivier, She isn't a Tsundere, more of a woman that wants to be in charge of the relationship and Naruto is fine with sharing control but she wants to be in charge of it entirely almost, just like how she leads her army and Naruto finds that kinda too much.

Plus her pride gets in the way of things, such as the fact she has yet to defeat him in a sword fight and that's what bothers him most about her. He does love her as he has seen moments of sweetness with her and whatnot but the closer they got the more she wanted to be in charge and the rift kinda formed in between them but they will get smoother and she will accept it in time

I have a lot planned for Martel and other stuff for later chapters.

I hope you all liked it

Until Next Time

Rate and Review

Buh-Bye!


	7. Chapter 7

**Creator of Alchemy**

**Chapter 7**

Naruto sighed as he stood next to the hospital bed of Maes Hughes. He was checking up on the man to make sure the Tsukuyomi he placed over him was stable and not damaging to his mind like it usually was.

He turned away from Maes as he heard the door open as Riza and Mustang stood at the door. "Oh Riza, what are you doing here? I thought you were stationed in the east?" he asked as they entered the room and Riza set down the flowers she was holding in the vase next to Maes' room

"We got transferred down here, why are you here in Maes' room?" Mustang asked as he frowned.

"I was the one that found him injured at the phone booth, thankfully I was able to help him a bit by bandaging up some of his wounds" he said as he sent a look towards Riza telling her not to question it.

"So you're the one who did the medical treatment on him before the medics arrived" Roy said as he nodded before heading towards the door.

"I just regret that I wasn't able to get there in time to fully save him" he said as he opened the door and left.

It wasn't a minute later before Riza caught up with him with a frown on her face.

"You know who did that to Maes don't you?" she asked as he stopped and looked back at her.

"Yes but they are not someone you can go against as you are right now. All you need to know is that Maes is safe in his coma and I am working to ruin their plan" he said as he turned to exit.

"See you around Riza, stay out of trouble" he said as he turned back and flashed her a smile before flashing away.

**-Streets of Central-**

Naruto rose an eyebrow as he walked out of the ally to feel something soft under his foot as a groan rang out until he looked down to see a man passed out on the ground.

He knew the man wasn't poor due to the high quality material that his clothes were made of as well as the sword on his back. From what he could see the man was clearly from Xing due to the designs on his clothes and the type of the sword that he carried around as well.

"Are you okay young man?" he asked as he helped the man sit up and got a clear look at him.

He had loose white pants and an open gold colored shirt that had white flame patterns at the base and ends of the sleeves. His waist and wrists were wrapped in non-medical bandages as the belt that was attached to the sword was strapped across his chest.

His hair was long and black as it was tied back in a ponytail with spikey bang that covered one of his eyes.

The second the man was sat up right his eyes quickly opened before he jumped back and looked around until his eyes landed on him.

"Thanks for picking me up there, I must have passed out from lack of food" he said with a chuckle as he bounced back up onto his feet.

"Well just be careful about where you pass out at" he said as he turned around to see the man was still in front of him.

"The name is Ling Yao 12th crowned prince of Xing. Pleasure to meet you kind sir" Ling said as he nodded skeptically.

"Naruto, but if I were you I'd worry about the cops coming your way" he said as he pointed behind them as Ling turned around nervously as three military cops were coming their way before he ran away quickly making the cops chase him.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders as seeing people from Xing in Amestris wasn't too uncommon as they liked to visit here for vacation but to see a prince was a bit rare, not that he cared since right now he had a lot more important things on his mind, like the two people walking his way.

He frowned as Olivier and her soldier Buccaneer were walking his way as he sighed and walked towards them. "So did you get your vacation approved by your boss?" he asked as she nodded.

"I have up to a month off and I am going to use it all" she said with a glare as he rolled his eyes.

"You are only staying tonight and then you have to find somewhere else to stay" he said while he turned towards his house and started walking home, sighing as they followed him

"I also heard some interesting things while around Central, like how you were the teacher of Mustang's Lieutenant Hawkeye" she said as he nodded.

"Yes, I taught her to shoot a gun when she was younger to protect herself. Please tell me you didn't give her trouble or should I warn everyone who I know that you might be angry at them" he said as she frowned at him.

Olivier kept silent as they walked towards the house, letting an awkward silence form between them until Buccaneer cleared his throat

"So um Naruto was it?" Buccaneer asked as he nodded. "How long have you known the Major General?"

"Since she was about 16 or so I figure, a few years before she officially joined the military" he said before the silent filled their walk again as they continued until they reached his house

"There is a room upstairs that Olivier can use and one down stairs for you Buccaneer, I made it big enough to fit my daughter and her husband so it has more than enough room for someone as big as you" he said as Buccaneer nodded and after a nod from Olivier went off to the room until most likely dinner since it would be soon.

"I am not leaving until this stops Naruto and that you return to Briggs" she said once Buccaneer left.

"Olivier I have told you, until you curb that pride of yours we can't move forward. There is a difference between having pride and being prideful I suggest you learn the difference" he said as he went into the kitchen.

"I will make you dinner but you are leaving in the morning" he said as she glared back at him but after a few moments looked away and walked over to the couch and sat down making him sigh before he started on dinner.

Seeing her like this honestly upset him as he could clearly remember a time she was actually sweet and caring whenever they were together, although that was when they were alone but at least it was better than this.

Now she just wanted control over him and started treating him like a soldier that had gotten out of line.

He had no idea what had happened, maybe it was her family's habit of bragging about the history of the Armstrong family and how prestigious it was or the fact she was often the strongest person in the room, but in all honesty he just wanted her to get over it all and return to the woman he had fallen in love with.

He missed the times where he could actually just relax with her at the end of the night.

**-Flashback-**

Naruto smiled as he walked around Briggs with his arm slung over Olivier's shoulder as he had just gotten back from checking up on his connections throughout Amestris and missed spending time with his gorgeous girlfriend.

"Naruto, what have I told you about public displays of affection?" Olivier asked as he could see a very faint blush on her cheeks as she gave him a weak glare.

"I know I know, not in front of the troops but there are none in here and I was away for so long that I can't help it" he said with a chuckle as she rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"You were gone for three days" she said as he hung his head.

"And what a long three days they were since I couldn't be with you" he said with a wink as she let out her soft laugh that he couldn't help but smile at.

"You're an idiot sometimes you know that" she said as she smiled at him and shook her head.

"Your idiot" he said as he kissed her cheek making her blush more before she smiled and removed his hand from her shoulder and laced her fingers between his.

"You're lucky that I love you or I would have punched you for that" she said before they both froze in place.

"Oh my god, did you just say you loved me?!" he asked with a massive smile as she had never actually said it to him. Of course he already knew she did due to his empathy but since she never said the words back to him it nearly wasn't as special as right now was.

"I-I did not, you just misheard me" she said as she quickly let go of his hand and rushed out of the room as he chased after her with a smile.

He wouldn't dare describe her as a cold person since she was never really cold towards him in terms of affection but she was a bit shy about professing such things around others and her just saying those words, even if they just slipped out embarrassed her a bit

"Don't run from the love Olivier!" he yelled as he chased after her with a smile as the troops of Briggs laughed along since they knew their boss well enough to know how she was with her boyfriend, even if she tried to hide it.

"Shut up Naruto!" she yelled as she continued to run until he eventually caught her and calmed her down.

**-Flashback End-**

Naruto sighed as he remembered the times before she started to push him away and try and be in charge of him.

As dinner came to a finish he looked over to Olivier, who had her eyes closed as she seemed to be in deep thought.

"Dinner's ready" he said as she opened her eyes with a frown.

"Buccaneer dinners up!" she yelled as her large captain exited his room.

Naruto sighed as he made their plates before he grabbed his coat "Eat your food and then go to bed as you both are leaving in the morning. I have something I need to check up on" he said as Olivier surprisingly nodded as she sat down at the table.

"Can we talk when you return?" she asked with a frown before he got over his moderate surprise over the fact she didn't demand he stay and nodded.

"I don't think I'll be long" he said as decided to leave his sword behind since he doubted he'd need it since he was only 'leaving' so he could flash to his base below his house to check on Nina and Martel.

He walked to the ally close to his house before he flashed to his base and chuckled as Nina latched onto him moments after he arrived.

"Nina how have you been with Martel, I'm sorry I haven't been here as some stuff has come up" he said as he pet his small daughter's head with a frown as she smiled up at him.

"Daddy it's okay, I know you're busy" she said as she hugged him tighter as Martel chuckled.

"She has been playing with me and her little friends all day. She's an energetic little girl isn't she" Martel said as he picked her up with a smile.

"She just likes playing, don't you Nina?" he asked as he ruffled her hair making her smile.

"Martel is really nice Daddy, she played with me all day and even helped make food" Nina said as he smiled.

"Thanks Martel, I'll be sure to have some help around the base for you so you aren't just looking after Nina" he said as she waved it off.

"Looking after her isn't bad, its actually fun but there are some things I'd like to do" she said as he nodded.

"Well we can talk after I put someone to bed" he said as Nina tried to wiggle out of his arms.

"I don't wanna sleep Daddy! I wanna play with you" Nina whined as he rubbed her back.

"We can play tomorrow, I promise we can play all day" he said as she pouted but nodded. "Good, now let's get you ready for bed" he said as he laid her over his shoulder with a smirk as she started to giggle.

He sat down across from Martel as she drank her coffee after he had laid Nina down for bed.

"Sorry that we aren't doing anything but right now I have an unexpected guest that I have to look after until they leave tomorrow" he said as Martel nodded.

"I understand but we need to work on getting revenge on the bastard who killed all my friends" she said as he sighed.

"Yes we will but in time, the man who killed your friends is the Fuhrer of Amestris and a homunculi with an ocular power that allows him to follow your ever move so he can block and kill his attackers" he said as Martel frowned.

"But in time we can attack and kill him and the other homunculi but we need to be patient as they are a resilient bunch" he said as he poured a cup of tea. "I have someone in mind that you could help out considering how they are getting on the trail of the homunculi"

"As long as I can help kill the man that killed my friends I don't care" Martel said as he nodded.

"I'll set things up tomorrow but I have to leave right now as it is getting late. You can use my room and I'll come back to create a clone to help take care of stuff" he said as she nodded.

"Good luck with your guest" she said with a smirk and a wave as he groaned and ran his hand through his hair.

'Well let's see what she has to say' he thought as he flashed out of his base.

He walked out of the alley as he made his way back home and opened the door to see Olivier sitting on the couch with a frown on her face.

"Well, I'm back Olivier. What did you need to talk about?" he asked as he entered the kitchen to plate some left overs

"I'm…I'm sorry" she said as he nearly dropped his plate as this was his first time ever hearing Olivier apologize and it was shocking to hear to say the least.

"Wait…what?" he asked as he looked at her in shock.

Maybe there was actual hope for her now

**-Chapter End-**

Okay sorry for the late release (11~ish pm) but that was because of personal stuff and I literally passed out sitting up typing this chapter. Sadly that happens more often than I'd like (normally around 2pm or so)

I like the flow of this chapter, it focused more on Olivier and Naruto's relationship. The action will begin more next chapter and some touching moments as well

I hope you all liked this chapter

Until Next Time

Rate and Review

Buh-Bye!


	8. Chapter 8

**Creator of Alchemy**

**Chapter 8**

Naruto stared at Olivier in mild shock as she had a soft blush on her cheeks as she stared at him.

"I let my pride get in the way and I hurt you. It's just I felt weak compared to you and I grew worried you would leave me if I wasn't strong and then see me as a burden" she said as tears built up in the corners of her eyes.

Naruto frowned as he stroked her cheek and wiped away her tears as they slowly went down her cheeks. It finally made sense to him, the whole reason why she had changed her behavior was because she was afraid, afraid that he would leave her and move on.

"Olivier, I love you, you know that" he said as she nodded and looked up into his eyes as he smiled at her. "Then you should know I would never leave you just because you aren't as strong as me. I have trained for all my life to get this strong so it makes sense I am much stronger but strength isn't what attracted me to you" he said as she nodded and held his hand as it stroked her cheek.

"I fell in love with you because of you fiery personality, your hidden warmth and the ability you have to see past appearances" he said as he kissed her softly, enjoying the sensation of her incredibly full soft lips.

"I love you for you Olivier and nothing will change it" he said as she held him tightly and kissed him again.

"I love you too Naruto, please don't leave me" she said as she buried her face in his chest as he pet her head.

"I will never leave you but you have to know I travel around a lot but I will always return" he said as she nodded softly as he kissed her forehead.

"Can I at least sleep in the same bed like we use to?" she asked as he chuckled and smiled.

"Of course" he said as he led her to the bedroom with a smile. "You don't have to leave tomorrow if you don't actually want to Olivier" he said she smiled and nodded.

He sighed in relief as Olivier went into his bathroom to change as he stripped to just his boxers as that was his usual sleepwear and sat on the edge of the bed before Olivier stepped out of the bathroom only wearing a sports bra and sweat pants.

Even after years of dating and being intimate he still had his breath taken away by her figure.

She had a curvy figure that was perfect in his eyes.

Her rear was plump and firm to the touch as she had a slim waist and muscular stomach that had a six pack on it that looked amazing on her as her large bust that made the sports bra almost bust as it could barely hold in her E cup bust.

"It's been around a good several months since we've been together hasn't it?" Olivier asked as he nodded and patted the spot next to him.

"Yes it has and you still look as beautiful as I remember" he said as he wrapped his arm around her waist making her smile and lean against him with a smile.

"I really missed you while you were away Naruto" Olivier said as she kissed his neck softly making him smile as he realized where she was going as he leaned in and gave her another deep kiss and pulled her close to him.

**-Lemon Start-**

Naruto smiled down at Olivier as she was below him before he slowly slid off her sweat pants to reveal a dark blue pair of panties that had a slight damp spot in the center as he remembered Olivier's kink for being dominated in the bedroom.

"Oh you really missed me didn't you?" he asked as he rubbed her womanhood over her panties getting a soft moan to escape her lips before she gave him a half-hearted glare.

"Don't tease me Naruto" she said as he chuckled and kissed up her toned legs before he pulled off her panties to reveal her womanhood.

It was a soft pink color with a small patch of blonde hair over it trimmed neatly as it was glistening with juices that steadily flowed from it. He smirked as he lightly kissed it, licking her lower lips before she let out another moan and looked down at him as he continued to lick it.

Her moans turned louder as his tongue entered inside her and started to move all around her as he rubbed her bud with his thumb.

"Please, I'm ready" Olivier whined slightly as she looked down at him as he pulled back and nodded.

"First let's take this off" he said as he kissed her stomach before working his way up to pull off her sports bra, letting her chest bounce as they were released to reveal soft pink nipples that were hard as he squeezed them with a smile.

She bit her lip as she saw him slide down his boxers and blushed as she now remembered how large he was as she saw his hard 10 inch member press against her as she felt the heat it gave off against her.

"I want it, dear god do I want it" she moaned out as she had missed feeling him inside her for months.

Naruto smiled as he quickly shoved his member into her as she let out a gasp from every inch of him entering her at once.

"I can tell how much you wanted this by how much you are squeezing me" he whispered in her ear before he kissed her deeply as she wrapped her arms around him and he started to thrust into her while groping her frim ass.

"N-Naruto~" Olivier moaned out as she felt his member hit her core and every other spot she had as he filled her perfectly. "M-Move more, ravish me please" she whined out as he smiled and started thrusting harder and deeper into her.

Naruto squeezed her firm ass hard, digging his fingers into it as he used it for leverage to push himself deeper into her as she let out louder and louder moans.

"Olivier, how does it feel to have me inside you again" he whispered to her as she moaned and dug her nails into his back.

"It's perfect! I love it! Don't stop!" she moaned out as she wrapped her legs around him as he started thrusting faster and harder into her.

He groaned as he felt her squeeze onto him even harder as he started to pant. "I'm so close Olivier, let me go" he said as she shook her head.

"No, I want it filling my insides please" she moaned out as he kissed her deeply and pushed into with one last thrust.

Her moan turned into a slight scream as she felt hot liquid shoot inside her as she threw her head back and screamed as a powerful orgasm shot through her body.

**-Lemon End-**

"I love you so much Naruto" she whispered out as she wrapped her arms around him as he moved her onto his chest and she felt her eyelids grow heavy.

"I love you too Olivier" he said as he kissed her forehead and smiled as she fell to sleep with a smile.

He was beyond happy that she had apologized as he truly hated being angry at her when he loved her too much to not have her in his life. He carefully used the anti-pregnancy technique on Olivier since they both agreed to not try and get pregnant until they were eventually married.

'Sleep well Olivier, you need it after worrying yourself over our relationship for so long' he thought as he laid a blanket over them and smiled

**-Next Morning-**

Naruto smiled as he cooked breakfast for him, Olivier and Buccaneer as Olivier sat in living room drinking a cup of coffee as Buccaneer ran maintenance on his auto-mail arm

"Buccaneer, I've decided to stay here longer so I need you to return to Briggs and tell Miles that he will need to lead Briggs for a bit longer than expected" she said as Buccaneer nodded.

"Oh so you made up with the blondie?" he asked as Olivier glared at him making him grow a bit pale.

"Yes we have made up but I need to stay here longer to settle a few issues" Olivier said as she blushed slightly as Naruto smirked at her.

"Understood sir, I can leave in an hour or so to get out of your hair" Buccaneer said as Naruto nodded as his phone rang making him raise an eyebrow as he wasn't expecting any calls.

"Hello?" he asked as he rested the phone against his shoulder and reached to take the food off the stove.

"_Teacher, it's me Riza. I need to ask you a favor_" Riza said as he rubbed his chin with a smirk.

"Sure, what is it?" he asked as Olivier rose an eyebrow at him.

"_Mustang wants to know if you would help us with a mission of sorts. It is covert and might get a bit dangerous_" Riza said as he smiled as he hadn't been on a mission of sorts in a very long time.

"Count me in, when do you want me to meet you at your apartment by?" he asked as he jotted down the info and slipped it into his pocket. "Sounds good, see you then" he said as he hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Olivier asked as he smiled and started plating up food for everyone.

"An old student of mine that I taught marksmanship to when she was a teenager. She called to offer me a small job to help out with" he said as he kissed her forehead making her get flustered since she wasn't use to affection in front of others.

"W-Well that is fine I figure" she said as she crossed her arms "as long as you are back by dinner that is fine since I have to go back to Central command to explain that I am staying here for a longer time" she explained as he nodded.

"That is fine, we should be done by dinner" he said as he sat down and smiled as she ate her food with a blush still on her face as he put his hand on her thigh which made her smile warmly, happy to be back with him again.

"Well eat up, there is a lot to do today" he said as Olivier smirked at him.

**-Two Hours Later-**

Naruto smiled as he knocked on Riza's apartment as Martel stood next to him as he had offered her some action and possibly helping Riza would be a perfect job for her instead of just looking after Nina, who was being watched after by a clone

"So this woman is some colleague of yours?" Martel asked as she adjusted her clothes as he had given her new clothes in the form of a black button up shirt, blue slacks and a blue vest that held her knives as well as knew boots that had steel tips to them.

"Yes, she is an old student of mine and this way you get to see some action" he said as the door opened to reveal Riza with a large rifle strapped to her back as she wore a tight black shirt with black pants with various guns strapped to her sides.

"You Riza, I brought help" he said as Riza raised an eyebrow at Martel before she nodded.

"Fine, follow me then, we need to hurry to the spot and I'll fill you in on the way there" Riza said as Naruto chuckled at a small black and white dog followed her.

"Well you heard the woman, let's go" he said as he put the small dog on his shoulder as Riza chuckled at the sight.

"So what exactly is this mission?" Martel asked as Riza frowned as they got into a car.

"A simple mission, keep an eye out for a signal from Mustang once one of the targets is shown or someone relating to the targets" Riza said as he smirked.

"So what is the target" he asked as she handed him a drawn picture of an ouroboros.

"A group of people with this mark" she said as he grew a massive smirk.

'Getting a chance to fight against the Homunculi and stretch my legs?' he thought as he chuckled and cracked his knuckles.

"Perfect" he said as cracked his neck as he was excited to cause more trouble for the damn abominations.

**-Chapter End-**

Okay so I feel like I gave Olivier a good reason to act the way she did and I hope I did the lemon justice

I want to introduce Olivier to Nina in time since I can see Olivier melting once Nina shyly calls her Mommy

I have plans to have Naruto fight against Envy and Gluttony and a bit with Lust in the next chapter.

I feel like I want to redeem Lust since out of the homunculi both she and Greed (Ling version) can be redeemed. What are some of your thoughts on this?

Now there are two important things I have to say.

**One**: I am modifying my schedule to help lessen the taxing ordeal of writing seven stories. It officially replaces my old one on July 27th the day after my last story of the update week is posted and this is how it looks.

Week One

**Sunday:**Son of Heavenly Rabbit

**Monday:****Break Day**

**Tuesday:**Demon of the Elemental Nations

**Wednesday:****Break Day**

**Thursday:**Fox of the Wild

**Friday:****Break Day**

**Saturday:**Forgotten Child of Prophecy

Week Two

**Sunday:****Break Day**

**Monday:**Shinju Snow

**Tuesday:****Break Day**

**Wednesday:**Creator of Alchemy

**Thursday:****Break Day**

**Friday:**Sage of Infinite Possibilities

**Saturday:****Break Day**

Then ONE WEEK off for a longer break to cool down. No complaints PLEASE. I need that extra time to cool down and relax. Please Understand

**Two**: I will be taking a prolonged vacation to visit friends and family in another state. I will be away from the computer for the most part and be completely unable to write. I expect to be gone for a month to a month and a half but once I am back I will start immediately back on my schedule starting on a Sunday.

I desperately need this break as I have been keeping my schedule on for a total of 20 weeks (weeks of updating, not counting break weeks so double it basically for total amount)

I hope you all understand.

Until Next Time

Rate and Review

Buh-Bye!


	9. Chapter 9

**Creator of Alchemy**

**Chapter 9**

The first hour or two of the mission had started out very slow. He and Riza waited up in the tower while Martel was down on the ground next to Havoc given that they were both more close-range.

The only reason he was up there with Riza was because he could help her keep watch and he felt safer with him being near if they were going against any homunculi given how dangerous they were.

It wasn't until they saw two men and a suit of armor burst out of their safe house and start chasing after a raggedly looking man with Martel not very far behind them did the action begin. He watched as he saw the ragged man jump around to dodge their attempts to grab him.

Naruto kept his senses out as Riza fired off a shot before he quickly turned and threw his hand forward as the wooden door behind him and Riza exploded and a fat man flew towards them in a speed surprising for his size.

He glared as the man flew towards Riza with his mouth wide open, exposing the ouroboros tattoo on his tongue. The homunculus didn't get anywhere close to Riza before he grabbed it by the head and sent a burst of energy through it, erupting its insides as it flew back as blood sh.

"Riza stay back, shooting this thing won't work" he said as they watched the fat man stand back up as his wounds healed. "I'll get him away from here you focus on keeping the eye on the target" he said as she nodded before he pulled out his sword.

"You hurt me really bad" the fat man said with a whine. "I don't like getting hurt!" the man yelled as he jumped towards him with his mouth wide open.

Naruto smirked as appeared behind the large man in a burst of speed and swung his sword, easily severing his large arms and head. "Let's take this outside shall we" he said with a smirk as he quickly kicked the man through the window of the tower before he quickly jumped out after him.

Riza watched in shock before she rushed to the window to see her teacher using the fat reforming man to take the full force of the fall as they crashed into the ground below the five story tower.

He grunted as even with the fat man's fat acting as a cushion the force of the fall still reverberated through his bones. "Gluttony! Who cut you up so bad-" a familiar voice asked before it stopped midsentence.

"Oh so this one's name is Gluttony, makes sense given how much of a fatso he is" Naruto said as he smirked down at the shocked Envy. "I'd say it was nice to see you but I don't like lying so blatantly" he said as the long haired homunculus took a shaky step back.

"Gluttony we need to retreat now! We need to regroup and make a new plan!" Envy yelled at the healing Gluttony as he started to run off and transform into a dog.

"You aren't getting away you little trap! Come back and take your pain like the man you maybe are" Naruto said with a smirk and chuckle at his own joke as he quickly followed after Envy as Gluttony was left to heal himself.

Envy wasn't difficult to keep up as Naruto was undeniably the fastest person in Amestris due to having trained heavily ever since he became immortal. He didn't even need to go all out to keep up with the homunculus.

He was surprised though as two kunai shot out from the shadows and stabbed into Envy's face making the homunculus skid and crash into a wall. His curiosity grew as he watched someone jump down from the roofs wearing an outfit that reminded him a lot of the ANBU of the past.

"Y-You're dead! I'll crush you to pieces!" Envy growled out he changed back into his human form before he realized he was surrounded as Al and Ling, the man Naruto had met earlier in the week, had arrived to box him in.

Naruto smirked as he cracked his knuckles "You've never done it before so I'd like to see you try" he said as Gluttony crashed down next to Envy.

"Crap, now I have more to get rid of as well as this asshole" Envy muttered as Gluttony licked his lips.

"Envy, can I have them?" Gluttony asked as drool almost poured from his mouth.

"Yes! Especially the blondie! Eat that one whole!" Envy yelled as Naruto chuckled at the arrogance of the homunculi before he saw Al run off towards the others and saw them get into a car and drive off. Most likely after the target.

"Sorry to spoil your fun but I can't stay long since I have prior appointments to attend to" Naruto said as he drew out his sword again with a smirk. "But I always have time for an ass kicking or two" he said before he quickly weaved out of the way to avoid Gluttony's lunge, slicing off his arm at the shoulder in the process.

"Whoa, he's good I didn't even see him swing his sword" Ling said with a smirk as he jumped over Envy to allow Lan-Fan to use her sword on him.

"Yes is quite good my liege. He seems to have encountered these beings before" Lan-Fan said as she stabbed her sword through Envy's stomach and kicked him away. "Also do you feel his energy?" she asked as Ling nodded as his smirk grew.

"I'm not into Alkahestry but even I can feel the pulse the Dragon and it almost feels like he is the source of it" Ling said as he continued to watch Naruto while dodging Envy's strikes.

"Should I keep an eye on him for in the future?" she asked as Ling nodded and kicked Envy away and towards her as she quickly cut Envy's head off.

"Yes, I can feel he'll be interesting" Ling said as he watched Naruto continue to chop down Gluttony.

"Ow! Stop hurting me! I don't like it!" Gluttony yelled out with a whine as he regrew the top of his head and his lower body. "Let me eat you!" he yelled before Naruto stabbed his sword through the roof of his mouth.

"Sorry but I don't intent to be eaten any time soon" Naruto said with a smirk as a rune on his sword started to glow dark blue before lightning erupted from the blade and shot through Gluttony's body.

He pulled the sword out of the now charcoal body of Gluttony and sheathed it as he could feel another homunculus close to one of his mobile markers. "As much as I would love to continue using you as a training dummy I have to go. See ya next time fatso" Naruto said with a smirk before he disappeared in a burst of speed.

**-Underground Facility-**

Naruto shook the dizziness out of his head as he had to use his intense speed to whizz through a hospital and avoid people as he was unable to warp to his marker due to having others nearby it. He always found it disorienting to use the speed in tight areas since his body was still weak to the immense pressure of changing directions while going that fast.

He continued to walk down the corridors towards the homunculus until he heard a massive explosion and started to run as until he came to a heavily scorched room as he saw Havoc on the ground as Mustang held a stone in his hand.

"Put that stone down!" Naruto yelled as he focused a pin-point Shinra Tensei at the tip of his finger and fired it, shooting the stone out of Mustang's hand just as Lust started to reform.

"Homunculi form around the stone Mustang, doing that would have given her an opportunity to stab you" Naruto said as he watched Lust reform fully and let out a soft laugh.

"You certainly are as troublesome as Envy has described in the past" Lust said as Mustang crawled over to Havoc.

"Mustang get yourself and Havoc out of here now" Naruto said as he kept his eyes locked with Lust's as she shook her head.

"Sorry I can't let that happen" she said as she shot two of her fingers towards them but frowned as Naruto appeared in front of them and grabbed them with his now oddly grey hands.

"Well it's not your choice Lust, I'm you opponent now" Naruto said as he helped Havoc up with Mustang, silently healing most of Havoc's injuries to a non-lethal degree. "Now get out of here, I can handle the rest" Naruto said as he gave Mustang a 'don't you dare argue' look.

"Fine but be careful she-" he said before Naruto held up his hand.

"I know, I can handle it you all just meet up with the others, there might be another going after Riza and the others for all we know" Naruto said as Mustang nodded and hobbled out of the room with Havoc.

Naruto sighed as they left before he tapped his foot on the ground and rose a wall of wood to seal the entrance. "Oh my, locking yourself with little ole me? Should I feel afraid for my purity?" Lust joked as he held up his hands in surrender.

"Not at all, I do have a girlfriend after all. Honestly I don't want to fight you" Naruto said with a smirk as he saw Lust's look of mild shock.

"What? You have been my father's enemy for so long and you expect me not to fight you?" Lust asked as she extended her fingers a bit with a glare.

"I'm not fighting you because I can feel something honestly different with you" he said as he turned his head to the side to dodge Lust's spear fingers.

"I am a homunculus born from my father like the others. I am no different" she said as he chuckled and pushed her finger away while he shook his head.

"I can sense a lot of things Lust. Emotions, souls, energy and other things I can't really describe. Inside you I feel something akin to humanity in you. Something none of the others have" he said as she glared at him.

"Nonsense! I am a construction of my father! I am not a huma-"she said before she was cut off by his shaking his head and let out a loud laugh.

"Don't even get me started on the Dwarf, do you honestly think he will let you all live after he does whatever stupid plan he has in his mind? The Dwarf is a man obsessed with power and he will easily absorb you back the second he gets weakened in the slightest or if things go wrong" Naruto said as he started walking towards her.

"That's why I want to offer you a chance to maybe be your own person. I know you aren't human per say but you have the opportunity to live a life besides just following your "father's" orders. Which will end in your death one way or another" he said as she took a step back away from him.

"Why! Why are you doing this?! I'm your enemy, aren't you supposed to be trying to kill me!?" she yelled as she clutched her head with one hand while she pointed the other towards him.

"I am saying this because I believe whole-heartedly that anyone, to a point, can be redeemed. I've seen it happen more times than I can count. I offer you this because I can sense you are one of the few people that can" Naruto said as he let out a content sigh.

"I've seen a man who destroyed my village turn around and revive all that he has killed. I've seen someone who was intent on ruling the world go from trying to kill me to sacrificing himself to save me. Hell I've seen a man who was gunning to kill the leaders of the world at the time turn around and defend the world with me after we duked it out" Naruto said as he remembered Nagato, Obito and Sasuke and how they all had turned around near the end.

"Lust I see in front of me a woman who is more than a tool or weapon of a man that will only take whatever power he gave you away the second things don't go his way" he said as her eyes seemed to widen as something clicked inside her.

"I'm not saying decide now. Take however long you need but the second you decide call me with this" he said as he tossed a Hiraishin kunai across the floor to her. "Stab that down in anything and I will feel it and be there in a blink of an eye."

"Why are you giving me this? I could betray you and basically hand you over to my father if I wanted to" she said as he chuckled and shrugged his shoulders.

"I know, but I'm placing that trust in you. You don't even need to accept. You could summon me to say no" he said as he walked towards the wooden wall he had created.

"I-If I say yes could you keep me safe from everything?" she asked as he nodded.

"I can make it so no one can find you or sense you, not even myself if that was what you wished. You could start anew" he said as he touched the wooden wall, making it drop back into the ground.

"Thank about it Lust, I know you are a smart woman. You will do whatever you feel is best for you. I know I'm taking a gamble but I'm willing to take the risk" he said as he walked out of the room, leaving the shell shocked homunculus behind.

"_Why did you do that? I thought we shared the view of all homunculi being monsters_" Truth said as he smirked lightly as he walked towards the group.

'Yes I still do think those murderers are monsters but you know that there are always exceptions to any rule' he said as he slipped his hands into his pockets. 'And if she does join my side it weakens the Dwarf and strengthens ourselves.'

Whatever the Truth had in mind about the situation he didn't say as he reached the others to see the curious sight of Barry and his old body laying side by side, both dead.

"Whoa, what happened here?" he asked as Riza and Mustang around with their weapons, her gun and his gloves, pointed at him until they saw it was him.

"Barry, being the psycho he is, killed his old body and then his soul ended up leaving his armor as well. We were waiting for you" Martel said as she dropped down from the ceiling as she looked him over. "What kept you so long?" she asked as he chuckled.

"What happened to that woman?! Did you kill her!?" Mustang asked as he stood up from his crouch next to Havoc.

"Relax, I dealt with her a bit though she got away before I could finish her" he lied as he looked back slightly, flaring his energy as he felt an eye on him. It was a familiar feeling as he had felt this before back in Dublith.

"Mister Naruto, we need to get Havoc out of here, he's still seriously injured" Al said, bringing his attention away from the now retreating homunculus.

"Okay come on. Riza you help Mustang walk out of here and I'll take care of Havoc. Al can you maybe bury the bodies with alchemy down here since it's better than just being left here" he said as Al nodded.

It didn't take Al long to "bury" Barry's armor and body before they made their way out of the underground facility and were surprised to find medics already outside to tend to Havoc and Mustang's puncture wounds.

He and Martel stayed behind to escape another way as they didn't want to be seen my any military. During the way down to the facility Martel had hidden inside Al's armor a second time.

"Sorry if it wasn't much action but I think Mustang will find more use for your skills in the future" he said to Martel as she chuckled and took off her vest and boots.

"It's fine. It was an interesting mission and I got to stretch my legs" Martel said as she fell back on her bed as he had warped them there.

"Well glad you had a good time, I would stick around but I believe I have a dinner to go to" he said as Martel chuckled and nodded.

"Go, have fun. If I want someone to talk to I'll go chill with the munchkin and your clone" she said as he chuckled and nodded.

"Well I'll visit soon, shouldn't be long before more drama shows up" he said as she waved him off with a smirk as he flashed away.

**-Lust-**

"What do you mean you let them go!? Lust you had them right where you wanted them but you still let them all go!" Envy yelled in rage as he and Gluttony had been forced to retreat due to how much damage Gluttony had sustained.

It took Gluttony nearly hours to recover from the damage of being basically struck by hundreds of bolts of lightning.

"I was faced with Naruto Uzumaki, do you expect me to be able to get out of that alive? I let them go to survive so we didn't end up weakening our side with my for sure death at the hands of that man" Lust said with a snarl as she glared back at Envy.

"Envy leave her alone. You most of all should know how difficult Uzumaki is to handle considering how your last meeting ended up with you being thrown all the way to the North" Father said as Envy glared down at the floor.

"Lust did the smart choice with retreating. If any of my children were to die it would be detrimental to my plan" Father said as the others nodded.

Lust couldn't help but frown slightly at it. She felt like she was betraying her father every minute she kept the knife of his strapped to her leg. But on the other hand she sensed a lot of truth in Naruto's words.

She felt conflicted about what she should choose but as Naruto had told her, she had time to think all this over and she knew she'd need every second of it to figure this out.

"I will be back, I need to check up on something" Lust said as Father rose an eyebrow at her but nodded, letting her leave so she could be alone and thing things over. 'Just what did you do to me Uzumaki' she thought with a frown as she clenched her fists in annoyance while Envy changed the target of his annoyance to Wrath before she left, not noticing the look her father was giving her.

**-Chapter End-**

Okay since Naruto is around I had to change some stuff. Havoc can still walk, Mustang didn't get heavily injured to the point he had to cauterize his wound. Al didn't get injured, Barry still died and Lust is still alive.

Ed is still of with Ross in the East as the homunculi still placed blame on Ross to cover their tracks.

You all also got to see a bit of Naruto's sword action. His sword had runes that are a mix of seals, alchemy and alkahestry that can imbue a large amount of elements into the blade among other things. It will be described more in the future as to what it is made of and stuff.

I liked how I wrote the conversation between the two as I can see Naruto still having his personality that turns enemies into allies. It will be a while before Lust does anything but Father is a bit suspicious of Lust's weird behavior since I figure it is hard to hide things from him.

I hope you all liked it

Until Next Time

Rate and Review

Buh-Bye!


	10. Chapter 10

**Creator of Alchemy**

**Chapter 10**

As Naruto woke up he couldn't help but smile as Olivier's blonde hair was sprawled out over his chest as her head rested on his chest. He chuckled as he softly moved the hair off of her face to reveal her sleeping face, which was stuck in a smile.

It had been around two days since the "mission" with Riza. He hadn't heard anything from Lust yet but he didn't expect her to reply instantly or anything so since then he had chosen to relax with his blonde lover.

He was beyond happy that his lover had returned to her normal self since he missed being with her. The entire time that he had been away from her he had missed her a lot more than she thought.

"Wake up sweetie, you can't sleep all day as much as you would love to" he whispered to her as he kissed her cheek making the sleeping woman on his chest frown and let out a whine.

"But what if I want to? It's not like it would be a waste of a day" Olivier said with a smirk on her full lips as she trailed her finger down his chest.

"Trust me, I know it wouldn't but I believe you have to head to Central command today regarding when your vacation is going to end" he said as he remembered her complaining about it last night.

"I know," she said with a groan as she buried her face in his chest "they don't like me being away from Fort Briggs for too long. I wish you would come back with me though."

"And I told you I will return to it soon. There are just a few things that I need to finish here first. The second I am done I will come back as I'm sure your soldiers miss their teacher as well" he said with a chuckle as he felt her grumble into his chest.

"Fine, I'll get up but I expect a nice dinner tonight since if I know the higher ranks well enough I'm betting they are going to send me back soon" Olivier said as she sat up on the bed, letting the blanket fall off of her, exposing her body.

"But I suppose I don't have to leave immediately" she purred out as she leaned forward with a smile.

"I suppose you don't, I'm sure they can wait an hour or two" Naruto said with a smirk as he smirked at Olivier before pouncing on her.

**-Few Hours Later-**

Naruto smiled as he gave Olivier one last kiss before she rushed out of the house after a couple hours of having some fun.

His smile turned quickly to a frown as he felt the emerging energy of Gluttony and Wrath as well as Scar's alkahestry come into action. 'I swear this has Elric written all over it' he thought with a glare as he threw on his cloak and unsealed his sword from his wrist seal.

Originally he was wanting to spend time with Nina but fighting some Homunculi sounded good as well since he wanted to test his eye against Bradley since he saw the homunculi last in Dublith.

'Well let's see how your one ultimate eye fares against my two' he thought as he threw up his hood and put an illusion over himself to hide his hair and alter his voice before he sped off towards the homunculi.

It didn't take long for him to arrive at where they were just as the Fuhrer attacked one of the two people from Xing.

Naruto didn't listen to Ling's scream as he quickly dashed towards the Fuhrer with his sword drawn. "Oi Ling take care of the fatso, I can handle the cyclops" he said as he stared down the Fuhrer while one of his sword's rune glowed white.

"Hmmm, and you would you be? I don't remember sensing you until just now and my eye always alerts me" Bradley said as Naruto chuckled and stood up from his crouch as Ling picked up Lan Fan and ran off while Gluttony ran after.

"Seems like your eye is getting a little blind there Wrath, not good since I thought yours was the Ultimate Eye" Naruto said with a smirk as he let his red eyes peek out from under the hood, making Wrath frown.

"Oh-ho, so you know my sin and know of my eye. That makes you a threat!" Wrath yelled as he sped off at him and swung his sword.

Naruto's reflexes acted instinctively as he brought his wind infused sword to block the flurry of strikes from Wrath's two swords. "Hmm so sloppy, I'll show you what a real sword can do" Naruto said with a chuckle as he infused more chakra into his sword, allowing it to cut cleanly through one of Wrath's swords in between strikes before the homunculi jumped back.

"You may attack fast Wrath but I can see through it and I am honestly disappointed" Naruto said as he picked up the half of a sword that he had broken off.

"Your eyes, they followed every one of my swings and you avoided every strike effortlessly. It seems I'm going to have to get serious" Wrath said as he flipped up his eye patch to reveal his Ouroboros tattooed eye.

"That eye still won't change anything Wrath, I have only used my sword. If I used my eyes then you would die in a literal blink" Naruto said with a smile as Wrath glared at him and tossed away his one broken sword.

"We'll see!" Wrath yelled as he charged at him and swung his sword, which to his surprise cleaved straight through him.

"Don't get arrogant, it gets you killed" Wrath said as he the blood off his sword only for it to turn into feathers as the body erupted into a flock of crows.

"_Arrogant would imply I am exaggerating my abilities. I speak of only the truth of how I am. If I got truly serious you would be dead before you would even notice_" the man's voice echoed around Wrath as he saw the sky turn blood red and the buildings around them turn black and white.

"What are you exactly?" Wrath asked as crows started to circle around him to form a tornado of them.

"_Me? I am merely a man with the literal eyes of an old god_" Naruto spoke out from inside his illusion before he summoned numerous crow clones around Wrath.

"Hmmm well this is quite odd. While confusing I can still see the real you!" Wrath yelled as he attacked one of the cloaked men only for him to turn into crows again.

"Can you Wrath? Or are you only seeing what I allow? My illusions can fool your eye, especially when it sees all, making it impossible not to get trapped in it" Naruto said as he drew his sword.

"Sadly I can't kill you because of the consequences it would have now but know that at any time I could have killed you" Naruto whispered out as he dispelled the crows and reappeared next to Wrath with his sword at the Fuhrer's neck.

Wrath's eyes widened at the sudden sword at his neck before the man disappeared in a burst of speed he couldn't follow. 'Damn, this isn't good. Where is Gluttony' Wrath thought as the world around him turned back to normal only now noticing the broken sword of his had disappeared.

Naruto frowned as he rushed off towards where Gluttony was and chuckled as he saw Ling explode Gluttony and trap him in wire before Riza pulled up.

'Hmmm trapping a homunculus, good idea. This one should be fine as long as they can keep its mouth closed' he thought as he followed after Riza before jumping into the car.

"Nice catch you got here Ling, mind if I tag along?" Naruto asked, startling the two of them before he quickly lowered his hood and illusion to show who he was.

"You!/Naruto!?" Ling and Riza yelled respectively as he smiled at them from his seat onto of the struggling Gluttony.

"What are you doing here?" Riza asked as she got over the shock of her teacher jumping into her fast moving car.

"Well I saw you captured a homunculus and I thought you should have an escort incase things go wrong. Plus I grew tired of whooping the other homunculus" he said as Ling widened his eyes.

"Did you kill the bastard that hurt Lan Fan!?" Ling asked desperately as Naruto shook his head.

"No, I couldn't but I did place a tracking device of sorts on him so I will know where he is until he inevitably finds it" Naruto said as Ling frowned but grabbed Riza's shoulder.

"We have to go pick up my friend! She's hurt real bad and needs a doctor!" Ling yelled as Riza nodded and followed Ling's instructions to where Lan Fan was.

He quickly had to rise an illusion over them before anyone could notice as they drove directly by Wrath and other soldiers.

Once they arrived at the sewer entrance Lan Fan was waiting at Naruto couldn't help but cringe as he saw the girl's left arm was only hanging on by a few sinews of muscle and she was losing blood quickly.

"You really should sever it completely or you will just keep losing blood" Naruto said to her as Ling tried to help her up.

"I-I've been trying but it's too hard" Lan Fan stuttered out as she dropped her kunai.

"I can do it and bandage the wound before we move you. We have to be fast" Naruto said as Ling almost yelled at him until Lan Fan held up her hand.

"Please young master, if I move in this condition I will surely die. Can you make it a clean cut?" she asked as Naruto nodded and drew his sword again as one of the several runes started to glow green.

"I can and I promise you won't feel the cut" Naruto said as he waited until Lan Fan nodded before he swung his sword, cutting the arm off in one quick slice. "Now lay still while I help try and close the wound as best as I can" he said as he channeled medical chakra into his hands.

"I-Is that alkahestry?" Lan Fan asked as she felt the warm sensation course through her.

"No but consider this the predecessor of it. I would need longer to heal you fully with this but as we need to keep moving I will close the wound to keep you from dying at least" he said as he cut off the flow and let Ling pick her up.

"Thank you sir. Not just for healing Lan Fan but for helping us with the other homunculus" Ling said with a frown as Lan Fan finally passed out from the pain as Ling sat her down in the front seat.

"It is fine kid, just get in the car so we can go. We are too exposed here" Naruto said as he and Ling sat on the sides of Gluttony as Riza quickly sped back onto the road.

Naruto watched as Riza drove out of Central and to the hills before the reached a rundown house by sunset. He was thankful he had already summoned a clone to wait at his house to take care of Olivier as he doubted he would be back in time for their dinner.

"Come on let's get Lan Fan to the bed in here" Naruto said as he got out of the car and picked up Lan Fan carefully as Ling lifted Gluttony out of the car.

"Naruto what were you even doing here today?" Riza asked as she turned off the car and took off her glasses.

"I was fighting another homunculus, one that the others couldn't handle. When I was done keeping him busy I returned to take care of the fatso to see he was trapped and thought I might as well come along to watch out" Naruto said as Riza opened the door for him allowing him and Ling to enter the house.

"Which one was it?" Riza asked as she watched him set Lan Fan down on the bed before pulling up a chair next to the bed.

"Wrath, but you know him as Fuhrer Bradley" he said as her eyes widened.

She wanted to say it was bullshit but Riza knew her teacher didn't lie. She knew him well enough that if he told her this then it had to be true.

"Wait until everyone is here and I am there to tell them. It won't mean much without proof and I have it" he said as he looked over to Ling who was staring down at Lan Fan.

"Oi! Ling, is it okay if I strip her shirt off? I need better access to the wound" he said as Ling lightly glared at him. "And before you say anything 1. I am a trained doctor and 2. I have a fiancé so this really doesn't do anything" he said as he rolled his eyes at Ling's protectiveness.

"Whatever but don't stare and nothing more than the shirt and you leave her bindings on" Ling said as Naruto waved him off and pulled out one of Lan Fan's kunais to cut off her shirt to reveal her bound chest.

"Will you be able to help her?" Ling asked as Naruto looked over at him with a flat glare.

"Ling, I understand the worry but I need space to work so go wait outside and look after the homunculus" Naruto said with a slight growl as Ling nervously nodded at the KI before he turned to Riza.

"What are you going to do?" he asked as he channeled his medical chakra into his hands.

"I will keep lookout until Mustang arrives with Ed and Al. Should I tell him to get another doctor just in case?" Riza asked as she watched her teacher use his special form of alkahestry, as that was all he has called it, on the girl.

"Sure, another doctor will be helpful as it's always good to have another set of eyes" Naruto said as he worked on closing up Lan Fan's large amputation wound before Riza walked back off outside.

Naruto focused on the task at hand as he hadn't had to use his medical jutsu skill on anybody this heavily in many years since no one around him usually got this hurt.

He quickly realized how he had lost track of time as when he was brought out of his focused trance by the sound of a car pulling up he easily noticed how it had turned to night.

"Well, doesn't seem like I'm needed much here. You seem to have it under control" Naruto heard as he turned and saw an older looking man walk in with a doctor's bag.

"Yeah, I closed the wound mostly but you can always check over my work. I might be a bit rusty" he said to the doctor as he patted him on the shoulder and left the room just as he overheard Ling reveal Wrath's identity.

"That can't be true, King Bradley can't be a homunculus" Ed said in shock.

"Well it is true kid, I fought him and have the sword to prove it" he said, catching everyone's attention before he tossed the broken sword on the ground. "I broke his sword amidst the fight and trust me, it's difficult to mistake Bradley for someone else."

"What are you doing here? Why are you everywhere we go?" Ed asked with a groan until he was stopped by a slap to the head.

"Get use to it, trouble follows you and I have to keep it from getting you or others hurt" Naruto said as he turned to Mustang. "But as Ling was saying Bradley is a homunculus, Wrath to be more precise."

"Wrath? What does that mean?" Al asked as Naruto chuckled and patted the large suit of armor.

"Well all homunculi represent one of the seven deadly sins. So far we had met Greed, Lust, Envy, Wrath and Gluttony. Only ones we haven't met are Pride and Sloth" Naruto said as he pointed to the room where Gluttony was sitting in.

"Hell you burnt Lust a bit before she ran off didn't you Mustang?" Naruto asked with a chuckle before he widened his eyes and quickly pushed everybody out of the way just as a massive, almost beam, of air shot out from Gluttony, destroying the house almost instantly.

"_Well that is not good_" Truth said with an almost growl as it and Naruto saw the eye poking out from Gluttony's stomach.

"You hurt my Lust! You will die! Because of you she is missing!" Gluttony yelled as he broke the cords restraining him

'Yeah, definitely not good' he thought as he saw that he was now missing an arm from the blast of Gluttony.

**-Chapter End-**

Now Naruto didn't kill Wrath because if he did the whole military would be in disarray and would ruin the order of things entirely. Hope you understand, but that doesn't stop Naruto from playing around with Wrath at first.

Gluttony still had the freak out as Lust was still burnt a bit before Naruto came to talk to her and, surprise, she has now disappeared for two, nearly three days (which is surprising when she was the most loyal and 'always there' homunculi of Fathers behind Wrath). She most likely is missing to contemplate Naruto's offer.

Next chapter you get to see how Naruto will recover from his missing arm, how the others will react to him literally growing an arm back, as well as some powers of his.

Plus I'm thinking of introducing Nina to Olivier soon as her new mommy, which will be adorable. I might even make Nina come with Naruto when he goes to the north next.

Also as promised I will explain Naruto's sword.

**Sword:**

Style: Nordic Sword (Skyrim)

Material: Made up of the finest chakra metal from the Land of Iron (infused with Steel release so it cannot break). The handle is made of Shinju wood with a Kurama fur lining around the guard as well as a bit of his fang as the pommel (end of the handle), all to make it 100% resistant to any real element and as a reminder that even if Kurama is in a summon world he is by Naruto's side.

Abilities: Naruto, being a seal master of the highest degree has carved his sword with a rune for every element (secondary and tertiary). All he has to do is send basic non-elemental chakra into one of the runes and the sword will gain the element of the rune. If he sends the elemental chakra of the rune (fire chakra to the fire rune) not only will the element be more powerful but it will be more present in the blade. He can even send healing chakra into the blade so if he has to amputate something it will start to heal up after the slice.

Now he doesn't use much elements with it as often since he is mostly taijutsu oriented but when he does it means business.

I hope you all liked the chapter.

Until Next Time

Rate and Review

Buh-Bye!


	11. Chapter 11

**Creator of Alchemy**

**Chapter 11**

Naruto let out a hiss of pain as he turned towards Gluttony to see the fat homunculus's stomach open up as fangs slid out to almost make another bigger mouth with an eye on the inside.

"Everyone get back!" he yelled as he clutched his lost left arm, which was now nothing more than a bleeding stump, with his right with a glare before he dashed into the trench to pull Riza out just as another blast shot out from Gluttony.

"Mustang! Get everybody out of here!" Naruto yelled as he turned to the Colonel who nodded and snapped his fingers, sending a torrent of fire directly at Gluttony.

"That's not going to work! It eats everything including fire!" he yelled as he watched Gluttony swallow the flames and launch them back at him and Mustang as they both jumped away, Riza still in his arms.

"T-Teacher, are you okay?" Riza asked in shock and fear as she noticed his missing left arm as blood seeped from it.

"I'm fine now go with Mustang and get everybody out of here. I can handle Gluttony" he said as Gluttony roared.

"I won't let Mustang go!" Gluttony roared before he was sent flying by a burst of air.

"How about you focus on me fatso since I'm the reason Lust is missing!" he yelled as he heard Gluttony roar as he crashed into the ground. "Now go while he's focused on me" he said as Riza frowned.

"We can't leave you like this, you're losing too much blood from your missing arm" Riza said as he sighed and shook his head.

"I'll be fine. Trust me" he said as the bleeding stopped and his stump erupted in a stage one chakra cloak that formed a chakra arm for him to use as his arm slowly started to regrow.

His healing factor, while possible to revive himself and even regrow major organs, was not nearly as fast or quick acting as the homunculi. It was mostly because he wasn't a living construct of human souls and was a human with a philosopher stone stuck in his core.

The only reason he was allowed to heal with a philosopher stone of one 'soul' was because of the power of the soul as it was the soul of the Juubi.

"Just focus on getting out of here since this guy will literally devour you all" he said as he cracked his neck and started to walk towards where he blasted Gluttony off towards.

"Teacher! Be safe please!" Riza yelled as he waved her off with a chuckle as he ran into the forest before dodging another blast from Gluttony.

"You! My Lust is missing because of you!" Gluttony roared out as Naruto sighed and weaved himself through the blasts.

"Yeah and if you want another piece of me come on and follow!" Naruto yelled as he ran off into the forest as he heard Gluttony charge after him and try and swallow more of the forest around him.

'_He can only eat what is in front of him. Stay at his sides or behind him to attack and you shouldn't have to worry. Your arm is almost done healing_' Truth said in his head as Naruto noticed the bones of his arm had nearly fully regrown, staying stable as the chakra cloak kept everything together and working as a substitute arm until it regrew.

'Then let's keep him busy' he thought as he slammed his foot down on the ground, creating a slight tremor. '**Wood Style: Tree Bind Flourishing Burial**' he thought as numerous wooden vines shot out of the ground before wrapping around Gluttony.

He knew the vines wouldn't hold Gluttony back for very long but the technique would at least make him struggle to get free, buying the others enough time to escape.

"Naruto are you okay?" he heard Ed's voice yell out from behind as Naruto turned around with a frown as he saw Ed, Al and Ling walk out from the forest.

"Naruto!? What happened to your arm!?" Al asked out in shock as Naruto groaned.

"It really doesn't matter! I'll explain later! Right now you three just need to leave here, I have this under control as you can see" Naruto said with a groan as he pointed to the struggling Gluttony who was writhing around inside the wooden vines.

"Gluttony stop it" a voice spoke out as Naruto chuckled and turned to see a pitch black horse walking towards them.

"Ah Envy, here to get your ass kicked again?" Naruto asked as he watched the horse turn into Envy, who was glaring at him.

"Look I'm not here to fight. I'm just here to bring Gluttony back" Envy said as he walked over to Gluttony.

"Can't! Mustang hurt Lust and he made Lust leave!" Gluttony yelled out from his wooden bindings while pointing to Naruto as Envy frowned.

"Mustang isn't even here, plus you know you can't eat the Colonel. Uzumaki on the other hand Father would love if you disabled him and brought him back to him" Envy said before chuckling.

"Seems you already took one of his arms. Father will want to learn how he works and how he seems to be able to heal. Don't kill him, just incapacitate" Envy said with a smirk.

"No can do, with Gluttony's new form I have a few things to figure out about him" Naruto said as he appeared in front of Envy before punching the homunculus straight in the face, sending him flying through the forest.

"I am tired of being killed by you! Gluttony! Make that asshole unable to walk! Hell eat the squinty eyed nuisance as well!" Envy yelled as Gluttony got a spark in his eyes before the ribs that made up the fangs of the larger mouth expanded and broke apart the wooden bindings.

Naruto smirked as he slammed his foot down, creating a large earthen wall separating Gluttony and Envy. "Ling you're with me, Ed you and your brother handle the other side!" he ordered out as he darted towards Envy with Ling following.

"You are seriously too much of a pain! I'm going to do Father a favor and kill you!" Envy yelled as he made one of his arms a steel sword before trying to cut Naruto down.

"That is if you can you ass" Naruto said as he slid under Envy's swipe before tripping him and allowing Ling to sever Envy's legs.

"Watch out for this one, he likes to surprise others and use his shapeshifting abilities to mess with your mind. Just keep chopping off bits of him and he'll be no more dangerous than an annoying fly" he said as Envy healed his wounds and glared at the two of them.

"I'll show you an annoying fly!" Envy yelled as he stretched his arm towards Ling and pulled, bringing Ling towards him and his sword arm.

Ling smirked as he kicked dust into Envy's eyes before grabbing the sword arm and cutting through the arm that was strangling him. "Your right, he isn't as dangerous as I thought" Ling said with a smirk before Al crashed through the wall of earth.

Naruto frowned as he quickly moved him and Ling out of the way just as Gluttony ate apart the wall with a single blast. "Keep alert and don't get distracted" he said as he quickly picked back up Ling's sword before cutting through Envy's leg before giving Ling the sword back before he kicked Gluttony back.

"Now Gluttony!" Envy yelled as Naruto turned around to see Ling frozen over Envy's Lan Fan copied form as Glutton opened his fanged mouth. Naruto suppressed the urge to curse as he saw Ed fly towards Ling to help him.

He knew he would most likely regret this as he ran towards Ling and Ed and grabbed them be the collar of their shirts just as Gluttony's blast shot out, devouring them all.

**-Gluttony's Stomach-**

Naruto let out a low groan as he woke back up in a near pitch black area, only flames that were scattered around being the only light around them.

'_You are in that abomination's stomach. From what I can feel you are in a space between my domain and the world. Though I can sense you can get back through my gate since this realm doesn't allow exit through other means'_ Truth said as Naruto sighed and stood up, using his chakra to get the blood out of his clothes before noticing that his arm had fully regrown.

"What about Kamui? Can I get out through there?" he asked as Truth sighed.

'_Your connection to it is broken at the time since we are in a mock version of my domain and you cannot leave or arrive in my domain besides one way and that's human transmutation_' Truth responded. '_Why didn't you use Kamui in the first place to save those two?_' it asked as Naruto sighed.

"You know that my pocket dimension is not safe or habitable for those without chakra as you need chakra to stay on the platforms and not fall into the abyss. Plus there isn't much air in there as I normally have to create the air to breath when in there" he said as he expanded his senses to look for Ling and Ed but as he felt out for their souls he frowned as he felt a homunculus in the distance as well.

"So is this place as vast and endless. Kind of the opposite of your domain since all you have is the Gate and that small white room" he said aloud as no one could hear him and he always felt weird talking in his head.

'_This is a failed attempt to bypass myself. I hate that you are in here so either find those two nuisances and get out by sacrificing the homunculus's souls or something already_' Truth said as Naruto nodded as he walked on the blood towards the only three other alive people in this realm while using his water walking technique.

As he walked he noticed the entire floor was covered in a good six to seven inches of blood with ruins of buildings and skeletons everywhere. 'Hmmm, lots of iron to work with if I need it' he thought as he had left most of his tools, beside his sword back at home.

As he got closer he could clearly make out Ling and Ed but he also saw something that disgusted him.

It was a massive green beast of sorts with eight legs and black hair. Its left eye had six pupils with the right was black with a red pupil. Though what truly disgusted him was the human forms coming out of it crying out in pain and for help.

'_Those are the souls within that beast's stone. They are crying out for help and that abomination is using their cries as a tactic to mess with their minds'_ Truth said as Naruto clenched his fists before red lightning arced off of his body before the blood around him turned into iron sand before spreading out until now there was iron sand as far as they could see.

He normally didn't use alchemy since he never actually needed it but with something this big and the fact he didn't have his usual stash of iron sand he figured he might as well use what was around him.

"This is why I hate homunculi! You are monsters who are unnatural and you abuse the souls in your stones!" Naruto yelled out as Envy and the others noticed the iron sand below them.

"Naruto watch out!" Ed yelled as Envy swung his tail at him only for the sand to shoot up and block the tail as Naruto continued walking towards Envy.

"Also I'd watch out for the ground below you" Naruto said as Envy let out a loud laugh.

"_**And why is that? What are you going to do, throw sand in my eye?**_" Envy asked as his voice had become distorted and more monstrous before laughing more.

"Basically" Naruto said as thousands of sharp spikes shot out of the sand, stabbing through every inch of Envy who let out a monstrous roar of pain.

"Ed, Ling are you hurt?" he asked as the sand spikes started to grow larger, keeping Envy pinned and stuck.

"Y-Yeah, your arm…it's back to normal" Ed said in shock as Naruto nodded.

"Takes me a while to heal compared to the homunculi but I can still heal dangerous injuries" Naruto said as Envy broke his way off of the iron sand spikes.

"What are you?" Ling asked as Naruto smirked as the sand shot up to defend him from Envy's strike.

"I'll explain later since it is about time for you to understand a bit about me. Let me get the angry toad over there situated first" he said as he turned to Envy who shuddered under the glare of his Rinne-Sharingan eyes.

"**Amaterasu**" he said as black flames erupted on Envy's face before he fell back and rolled around, trying to extinguish the flames.

"_**The pain! The pain! Why won't they go out!?**_" Envy yelled out as Naruto had the iron sand wrap around Envy and bury him under it, only letting its head stay above.

"My flames can't be put out except by me. Try all you like to heal but it won't change anything" Naruto said as the iron sand moved around Envy until it turned into a pyramid with numerous steps only allowing Envy's face to stay on the outside.

"**Desert Layered Imperial Funeral Seal**" he said as the seals shot out of his foot and through the iron sand until it got to the pyramid, making the seal complete before he walked over to the platform they were standing on.

"What are you? Some kind of homunculus yourself with alchemic powers?" Ed asked as Naruto chuckled.

"Homunculi can't use alchemy though I can understand your confusion" he said with a chuckle.

"What about him?" Ling asked as he pointed to the still burning and screaming Envy before Naruto waved him off.

"He'll be fine, I'll turn off the flames before it gets too dangerous since he is our way out" he said as they nodded and followed him.

"Now will you tell us what the hell you are!? I knew there was something off when I met you in Liore!" Ed yelled as Naruto sighed and took off his ruined cloak and threw it on the floor.

"How about we get out of here first since this isn't the best environment for story time" he said as Ed glared.

"You said you'd explain" Ed said as Naruto sighed.

"And I will but not here since I bet you want to get back to your brother so he knows you are okay" Naruto said as Ed frowned and nodded.

"You mentioned Envy being our way out. What does that mean?" Ling asked as Naruto pointed to the stone carving behind them.

"The complete picture of that represents how to not only make a philosopher stone but how to use it to bypass the Gate, which I am sure Ed knows what I mean" he said as Ed's eyes widened in shock.

"How do you know of the Gate" Ed asked as he waved it off.

"Again, I'll explain later but as I was saying, you can use Envy's stone as the toll through the gate and you won't even lose anything by doing it" Naruto said as he used his Magnet release to control the sand to make a human transmutation circle.

"Wait will that actually work?" Ed asked as Naruto nodded.

"Yes, the souls of Envy's stone will work for Ling and your toll as well as Envy's" he said as both Ling and Ed frowned.

"Wait what about you? You aren't coming with?" Ling asked as Naruto shook his head.

"I have a way to exit but it's a way only I can go. Don't worry, I'll meet back up with you all later after I set some things up" he said as he made the iron sand pyramid move closer to them before he extinguished the black flames that were burning Envy.

"So I just use Envy's stone to go through the gate?" Ed asked nervously as tendrils of iron sand pulled out Envy's tongue until his stone was visible.

"Why isn't he struggling?" Ling asked as Naruto chuckled.

"He is under the oppression of my seals so he won't be able to react until I release him so hurry" he said as Ed frowned.

"You promise you'll be okay and you'll tell us everything after this?" Ed asked as he nodded and waved it off.

"I promise now go and get out of here so I can go after" he said as Ed nodded nervously before clapping his hands and transmuting them through the Gate.

Naruto watched as the hands of the Gate grabbed the three of them before breaking apart into particles before the Gate below them closed.

'_They have passed through the Gate and back through Gluttony. Are you going through next and do you want to exit through a clone of yours?_' Truth asked as he transmuted the iron sand back into blood before he walked through the blood until he found his severed arm.

"Yeah just have a few things to set up" he said as he sealed away his old arm to get rid of it later before he slammed his foot down on the blood as he transmuted the blood into the strongest iron he could before forming a massive transmutation circle.

'_Another trap?_' Truth asked as Naruto nodded.

"It's something just in case. I'm ready now, I want to get out of this disgusting place" he said before the ground around him started to glow and the eye of Truth's gate opened up below him before the Gate swallowed him.

**-Truth's domain-**

Naruto sighed as he reformed in Truth's domain. Due to his bond with Truth he technically didn't need to commit human transmutation to go to the Truth's domain.

"_So what is the next step Naruto? The Elrics have met the Dwarf and your student is under the watch of Wrath. Is it time we move into the last bit of our plan?_" Truth asked as he turned to see the shadow outline of himself frowning back at him.

Naruto frowned as he rubbed his chin before putting his hand on the gate. "I think it's time for us to go to the North" he said with a smirk as the Truth smiled and opened the gates.

"_Remember use the knowledge wisely_" Truth said as Naruto passed through the Gate with a smile as he was already planning what to do next.

**-Chapter End-**

Now regarding Naruto's healing. He can heal cause of the power of the Juubi's soul as well as the fact the Juubi naturally heals its container. The way he can regrow an arm or revive himself is because the philosopher's stone is powered by the powerful soul.

It's a somewhat slow start up to his healing but he can heal. Unlike Wrath who killed all the souls in his stone.

Now I hope my explanation for why they didn't use Kamui made sense.

Also I've been wanting to use the Magnet release for a while now and it will get more time when Pride shows up.

Also yes, Naruto is going North soon (with Nina) but not for another chapter or so since Naruto still needs to react to the whole Greed Ling thing, though just remember Naruto placed a seal/trap inside Greed so we will get to see what that is. Plus the Gluttony trap will be explained later as well.

Lust will show up again soon as well.

I hope you all liked it

Until Next Time

Rate and Review

Buh-Bye!


	12. Chapter 12

**Creator of Alchemy**

**Chapter 12**

Naruto groaned as he reformed inside Nina's room as his clone was checking up on her before it dispelled. He frowned as she started to stir before she woke up and looked at him.

"Daddy?" Nina asked out with a slight whine as the light of reforming must have woken her up.

"It's okay Nina, I was just checking up on you. Go back to sleep" he said as he kissed her forehead making her smile and close her eyes. "Sleep well sweetie cause I have a surprise for you tomorrow."

He chuckled softly as he saw Nina grow a massive smile. "Really?! Is it a fun surprise?" she asked excitedly as she tried to sit up from her bed only for Naruto to stop her with a smile.

"You will have to wait and see Nina, now go back to sleep and you will see in the morning" he said as Nina pouted but smiled as he kissed her forehead again, letting her start to fall back to sleep.

"Night Daddy, love you" Nina muttered out as she started to fall asleep.

"Love you too sweetie" he whispered out as he pet her head and carefully made his way out of Nina's room with a smile.

He carefully made his way out of the room of his in the underground compound before leaving a clone and flashed up to the house above. As he walked into his room he chuckled as he saw his clone had fallen asleep and was currently trapped in Olivier's arms as she always loved to cuddle with him in his sleep.

Carefully he substituted with the clone, dispelling it, and frowned as he learned that Olivier had to return to Briggs tomorrow morning after breakfast. Thankfully the clone, acting and being the exact same as him, made her a great dinner and made her last night at Central a great one.

He carefully brushed her long golden locked off of her face and smiled as she nuzzled closer to him with a warm smile on her face. As he stared he felt the stress of the day crash into him as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek.

While his eyelids grew heavier he knew he'd need some rest before tomorrow since it would be a bother with the Elrics and it wasn't long before he passed out.

**-Next Morning-**

Naruto smirked as he woke up to the familiar feeling of Olivier's breasts against his chest as he opened his eyes to see Olivier's full lips inches away from his. He smirked before he leaned forward, surprising her as she apparently didn't know he was awake.

"Morning beautiful" he said as she frowned.

"I wanted to wake you up with a nice kiss in the morning since you always normally do the same to me" Olivier said as he stroked her cheek and kissed her again.

"I know but after waking up to those pressed up against me," he said as he ran his hands over the tops of her breasts, chuckling at the soft blush on her face "but then when I saw those lovely lips of yours I couldn't help but kiss them."

"You are such a charmer aren't you?" she said as he smiled and kissed her deeply again.

"It is me you are talking about after all" Naruto said as she smirked and rested her head on his chest.

"I wish I didn't have to leave, I love being like this so much" Olivier said with a frown as he pet her head and ran his fingers through her hair, making her curl her toes at how much she loved it.

"I know but if things work out I will be visiting the north very soon" he said as Olivier's head shot up almost instantly with a huge smile on her face.

"Really? That's great!" Olivier said as she hugged him tightly, making him smile and rub her back.

"Yeah and I will be bringing a surprise with me, something I think you will really love" he said as Olivier frowned but she knew not to bug him about what his surprises were.

"Great now you got me all excited for when you come down even more and I still have to get ready to leave" she grumbled with a frown before Naruto kissed her forehead.

"It won't be long, don't worry. I'll help you get ready and we have a few hours so we can have some fun before then" he said as she smirked and licked her lips.

"Oh there are a few things I can think of to pass the time. Are you up for it?" she asked with a purr as he smirked and snaked his hands under the blanket and squeezed her rear with a smile.

"I am always up for it" he whispered back softly in her ear before she growled and pounced on him.

**-A Few Hours Later-**

Naruto gave Olivier one last kiss as they stood at the train station while they stood next to the train that would take her to the North and back to Briggs. They were luckily still able to make it to the train, even after losing track of time with their activities. Thankfully though he was still able to cook her a nice breakfast before they had to leave.

"I will call you once I arrive back and I expect a call of warning when you choose to come down. I don't want my men accidently shooting you like they did last time you did a surprise visit" Olivier said as she gave him a mild glare.

"Hey, it keeps them on their toes but I will call since I don't want my surprise for you getting damaged before you get it" Naruto said as the train started to blow its whistle to alert it was departing soon.

"I'd better get on. I love you Naruto" Olivier said softly as he smiled and kissed her again.

"I love you too, see you when I come up" he said as Olivier nodded and walked off onto the train.

He waited patiently until the train started to leave the station, waving to Olivier as it left and started to return to the North where Fort Briggs was.

'_One task done, now we just have to tell Nina of the planned trip and explain everything to the Xing prince and the Elrics_' Truth said as Naruto nodded and slid his hands into his pockets as he walked through the crowd of people and headed home.

Thankfully the train to the north was scheduled very early so Nina was still asleep, allowing him to tell her of the surprise himself and not make a clone do it. Carefully he made his way back home on foot, a bit worried how Nina would react to the situation.

He let out a sigh as he closed the door behind him and flashed to the compound under the house just in time as Nina barreled out of her room, running directly into his arms with a massive smile.

"Daddy! Is it surprise time!" Nina asked excitedly as he picked her up and smiled as she giggled.

"Yes it is but fist let's get you some food" he said as she pouted at him while he carried her to the kitchen before sitting her down on a chair.

"But I want my surprise" she whined as he chuckled and pet her head.

"Fine but I'm just a bit worried about how you will react to this" he said as he pet his four year old daughter's head with a frown.

Nina looked up at him confused before she smiled and hugged him. "If it's from you Daddy I'll love it" Nina said as he smiled and rubbed her back.

"Well I know how much you miss having a mom," he said as Nina frowned "the others have told me how you get all sad when the moms come to pick up your friend's from your playdates."

"I-I'm sorry-" she started to say with tears in her eyes before he stopped her with a smile.

"It's not bad to want a mother Nina, I know your real father took her away from you at a young age and I've been a bit nervous about telling you I have a wife" he said as Nina looked up at him in shock.

"Y-You mean I'm getting a Mama?" Nina asked in surprise as he nodded.

"Yes, and in a few days we are going to take a trip to visit her where she lives due to work" he said a bit nervously before Nina jumped from her seat and basically tackled him as she hugged him.

"Does that mean you are okay with it?" he asked as Nina pulled away from him and smiled before nodding vigorously.

"Y-Yes Daddy! When are we going to go!?" she asked excitedly as he wiped the tears from her cheeks with a smile.

"Well I have to get things set up and I have to take you clothes shopping since it is really cold up north. It'll probably be today or tomorrow when we leave" he said as Nina's smile only grew as she bounced around excitedly.

As she bounced around he was thankful that she was okay with Olivier being her mom essentially. This wasn't the first child he had raised but this would be one of the firsts he would be raising with Olivier and he was a bit excited for it.

Now all he had to do was get things ready for the trip up there and the Elrics.

**-Few Hours Later-**

Naruto sighed at the coming headache he could feel as he walked to the library that he could feel Ed and Al sitting inside of as he could more or less 'sense' their souls. He had spent most of the morning shopping with Nina, getting her a thick enough winter jacket for the north as well as some other clothes she needed and wanted.

He narrowed his eyes as he noticed who the Elrics were sitting at a table with as he hid in the shadows.

'What the hell is a homunculus doing here? And a little kid none the less' he thought as he tried to use his negative emotion sensing to figure out what sin he was since they all gave off the emotion of the sin.

"_He's Pride, the first homunculus the Dwarf created. He can't sense us so just wait until he is gone to talk to the Elrics_" Truth said as Naruto nodded and waited as Selim Bradley left with his 'mother', leaving the Elrics at the table.

"You two have terrible luck for attracting attention" he said as Ed quickly turned out and stared at him in shock.

"N-Naruto?! You're alive?!" Ed asked as Naruto scoffed and sat down on an empty chair at the table.

"Yes I am, now how was your meeting with the 'Dwarf of the Flask'?" Naruto asked as Ed frowned.

"What the hell is he? How the hell did you get out of Gluttony? What the hell are you!?" Ed said as he asked some of the many questions that were whirring through his head.

"Ugh, this is going to take a while. Here, I am going to tell you everything I can but first I need you both to look in my eyes. Al I'm not 100% sure this will work on you but let's try anyways" he said as Ed looked at him confused.

"What are you talking about, just answer the questions" Ed said as Naruto sighed and pointed to his eyes.

"I will, I just need you to look in my eyes first" he said as both of the Elrics looked into his eyes.

"Perfect, now **Tsukuyomi**" he said as he activated his Rinne-Sharingan and casted the illusion over the Elrics to tell them everything he could without wasting time.

He chuckled as he watched Ed daze off with blank eyes as he noticed Al's helmet eyes had dimmed before the eased out of the illusion after about five seconds.

"W-Wow that was insane" Al said as Naruto chuckled and nodded.

"That can't be true. What did you just show us" Ed asked as Naruto sighed and stood up.

"It is and I showed you the basics, how I got my stone and everything I know about the Dwarf and his homunculi" he said as he patted Ed on the shoulder.

"So boys, tell me what happened on your end and what's your next plan?" Naruto asked as Ed frowned and clenched his fist before he started telling him about all that happened in the Dwarf's lair.

**-Few Minutes Later-**

Naruto frowned and rubbed his chin with a frown as he didn't like the fact that Ling had accepted the mantel of Greed or that Gluttony had been absorbed into the Dwarf to recharge the fat homunculus's stone.

"This really is not good. So what's your next move?" he asked as Ed pulled out a letter.

"I'm heading to the North to Fort Briggs, Major Armstrong wrote me a letter of introduction to Major General Armstrong" Ed said as Naruto took it from his hand and looked it over with a frown.

"Great, that's where I'm planning to go next. We can go together cause you'll need more than this little letter, which mind you will end you up in her holding cell" he said as he tossed it back to Ed.

"Wait do you know Major General Armstrong?" Al asked as Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"A bit but I know Alex enough to know that he and his sister don't get along. When are you heading up?" he asked as Ed checked his watch.

"Tomorrow, it's too late to go now." Ed said as Naruto nodded.

"Well that works for me too boys, meet me by the train station tomorrow morning. My daughter and I will be there as soon as the first train gets out" he said as the Elrics looked at him confused.

"Wait your bringing teacher with us? Why?" Al asked as Naruto chuckled.

"Not Izumi, though it wouldn't be her first time up there. This child of mine is someone I adopted recently this year. Her dad was an asshole and I saved her from being killed. She'll be excited to go on a trip" he said as he started to leave the library, leaving behind confused Elrics.

"See you tomorrow boys" he said as he turned the corner and flashed away.

**-Later That Night-**

Naruto chuckled as he laid down a very hyper Nina in the spare room of his house as she had been hyper and excited ever since he told them they were leaving tomorrow for the North. "Sweetie, calm down and go to sleep, you staying up all night won't make waking up early next morning any easier" he said as he tucked her into the bed.

"But I want to meet my new Mama now" Nina whined as he kissed her forehead and tickled her sides, making her giggle until she begged him to stop.

"I know and Mama will be very happy to see you but you need to sleep so we can get up early tomorrow and catch our train" he said as she nodded with a frown.

"Will Mama love me like you do Daddy?" she asked as he smiled and pet her head.

"Of course she will, she will love you so much so get some rest so you can be all awake when we go to visit her" he said as Nina nodded and reached up to kiss his cheek.

"Night Daddy" she said as Naruto smiled warmly at her.

"Night sweetie" he said as he went and turned off her light before leaving her room.

As he closed the door he felt a pulse of a marker. It wasn't one of his specialized markers like the ones he had given Izumi, Riza, or Martel, who was living with Riza to keep an eye on her.

Silently he summoned a wood clone and pointed to Nina's room. "Keep an eye on her, with the Dwarf and his creatures running around I'm not taking any chances" he said as the clone nodded before Naruto flashed away to the marker.

**-Warehouse-**

As he arrived at the marker he looked around to see he was in an abandoned warehouse before he noticed the person who had the marker. "Lust, good to see you. Does this mean you have your answer?" he asked with a smile as he saw the homunculus walk out of the shadows with a friendly but nervous smile.

"Yes. I have thought it over and it would be idiotic to go against someone like you just for someone who probably sees us as nothing but something to sacrifice later" Lust said as she clenched her fist.

After Naruto had offered her his deal in the underground basement she had thought about it deeply, even going as far as to run away to think clearly and keep Father from realizing her thoughts like he always had a way to do.

"Though first I need you to promise a few things to me first" Lust said as he nodded and grabbed one of the few chairs around the room before sitting down.

"As long as you give me information on the Dwarf then we can definitely make a deal" he said as she nodded.

"First I want you to hide me from the others. If I am to betray my Father then I want to be hidden after I do it" she said as he nodded.

"That was a given considering I offered it to you in the beginning" he said before motioning for her to continue.

"I want to retain my philosopher stone and immortality as well" Lust said as she put her hand over her ouroboros tattoo almost protectively.

"That should be fine, as long as you don't cause any trouble" he said as Lust seemed to let out a breath she was holding.

"And finally I want to help take my Father down. It is the only way I can see myself ever truly being safe" she said as Naruto's eyes widened in shock.

"You want to help take down the Dwarf?" he asked in shock as Lust nodded. He was completely surprised as all he was expecting was for her to tell him some more of the Dwarf's plans.

"Yes, as I said if I want to be safe I need to take my Father down and I want to help. I'm not some scared girl, I'm going to help" she said as he chuckled and clapped his hands.

"Your timing could not be any more perfect" he said with a smirk. "We are going to the North tomorrow since I know it is the only place your siblings haven't touched."

"I know what they are planning to do. Take me with and I can help" she said as he frowned a bit and shook his head.

"You can't come with me per se but I can send you up there. I have someone I guess you would call an ally up there with a clone of mine. I can send you to them to wait for us since my clones are linked up" he said as Lust nodded.

"So I just wait for you up there with yourself?" Lust asked as he picked up his Hiraishin marker.

"Yes, my clone, who acts and knows everything I do the moment my real self does, will know what to do and when to do it" he said as she nodded.

"So Lust, do we have a deal?" Naruto asked as he held out his hand with a smile.

"Deal" she said as they shook hands before he put the marker back in her hand and flashed her away to his clone that was with his ally, wherever they were before they started moving north.

'I do hope that he won't be too troublesome' Naruto thought with a frown as his ally was never really too stable. Of course they weren't nearly as bad as they use to be but they were still a bit iffy when it came to morals.

"_He'll be fine if he values his life. Let us head back home, we still have to plan for our trip north_" Truth said as Naruto nodded before flashing back home to get things ready before he left

**-Next Morning-**

He smiled softly as he dressed a still half-awake Nina for Fort Briggs before he picked her up, letting her go back to sleep in his arms. Everything he knew or thought that he would need was sealed away in his wrist seal.

He wore a thicker version of his tan coat which now had a white fur lining around the hood and ends of the sleeves.

Nina wore a thick purple coat that he had gotten a size or two bigger than her normal one to keep her bundled up and had a hood on it since for the most part he wanted to keep her a surprise for Ed and Al until they at least got to Briggs. He just hoped she stayed asleep for most of the train ride.

He softly kissed the top of Nina's head before he put up her hood and sealed her little pink suitcase into his wrist seal before he made his way out of the house.

There was no need to call and alert Olivier since he had done it last night and she was excited for him to come down. Of course he told her to have Buccaneer do the usual skit with them and throw them in the lock up.

"Come on Nina, let's get going to meet mama" he said with a smile as he locked his house and activated the seals before he started to walk to the train station with the asleep Nina nuzzling up to him in his arms.

**-Chapter End-**

For the identity of the "ally" he sent Lust to, you'll just have to wait until I reveal him in a later chapter. All I can say is that it will be interesting and they and Lust will show up around the Kimbly fight

For the reason why he didn't flash them all to Briggs is because for someone who isn't use to the Hiraishin (Ed and Nina as it would have no effect on Al) it can be very disorienting and can make them feel sick due to it. So to keep Nina from it he took a train.

Olivier will love Nina (who doesn't) and will treat her like her own and be very protective of her since if Naruto adopted her then she knows that Naruto sees Nina as effectively his flesh and blood so Olivier might as well consider the same.

Also it'll be a fun shock to have Ed and Al discover Nina is alive and being looked after by Naruto.

I hope you all liked it

Rate and Review!

Buh-Bye!


	13. Chapter 13

**Creator of Alchemy**

**Chapter 13**

Naruto smiled as Nina clung to him tighter as he made it to the train station to see the two Elrics already waiting for him and noticed Ed had on a winter version of his usual red cloak.

"Whoa you actually do have a little kid? Are they asleep?" Ed asked as he tried to look under the hood before Naruto slapped his hand away.

"Yes she is asleep so don't wake her up. We had to wake up early so we could catch the train and as it is with all little kids they don't do too good with waking up early so I'm letting her sleep" he said as Ed frowned but nodded before they got onto the train.

"So how do you know this Major General Armstrong?" Ed asked as they sat down in their booth while Naruto adjusted his daughter in his arms.

"Well I met her through Alex once when I stumbled across the Armstrong mansion" he said as Nina stirred slightly before she settled and rested her head in the crook of his neck.

"Do you know if the Major General is nice?" Al asked as Naruto chuckled.

"Who knows, she might have changed from the last time I saw her" he lied as he felt the train start to move. "Ed you should get some rest since you'll need it to get to Briggs" he said as Ed frowned.

"What about you?" Ed asked as he shook his head.

"I have to keep my daughter her steady and I can survive on no sleep so I'll be fine. Rest and Al and I will wake you up when we get there" he said as Ed nodded before closing his eyes and settling in the booth against the wall.

"So Al, I can feel your curiosity rolling off you. What do you want to know" he said with a chuckle as the armor-bound boy looked around nervously.

"I-I was just curious why you adopt children when you are...you know..." Al said as Naruto smirked.

"You mean immortal?" he asked as Al nodded. "Well when I was a kid I never had parents. I was an orphan as they died when I was born so that could have something to do with it. Though I think I do it cause even if I have to see them get older and everything I like to give them all what I never really had. Plus it's really fun to have little ones" he said as he pet Nina's head making her smile in her sleep.

"S-So how was teacher as a child?" Al asked as he couldn't really imagine his teacher as a little girl.

"Izumi was as much a fireball as a kid as she is today. She was still sweet and very clingy to me like any child was" he said with a smile as he remembered how she always used to cling on his back and glare at any woman that was remotely close to him.

"Really?" Al asked as he couldn't picture his teacher being like that.

"Yeah, don't tell her I told you that though. She gets awfully embarrassed" he said with a chuckle and a half smirk as Al nodded vigorously.

After a few minutes Naruto sighed and let out a yawn before leaning against the wall with Nina still asleep in his arms. "I'm going to close my eyes for a bit, even if I can work on no sleep it's always good to get some" he said as Al nodded.

"Do you want me to hold your daughter?" Al asked as he shook his head.

"She should be fine, she doesn't toss in her sleep. Wake me when we get there though" he said while his eyes started to close, only hearing the clanking of Al's metal in what he figured to be a nod.

It didn't take long for him to call asleep, he was always quick to pass out when holding onto children as they just made him feel at peace.

**-North City-**

Naruto woke up with a groan as he was woken up by Al before the younger Elric woke up Ed as the train came to a stop. He chuckled softly as Nina was still asleep in his arms, nuzzling against his cheek.

"Wow, the ride was faster than I thought" Ed said as Naruto nodded as he stepped off the train, smiling at the snowy landscape that was normal for North City.

"It's just how I remember it from when I was last here" Naruto said as he adjusted Nina in his arms, still thankful the small girl was asleep, figuring she had stayed up longer than he thought due to her nerves and excitement.

"You've travelled up to North City before?" Ed asked as he popped his joints.

"A few times, even brought Izumi up here once though she took the training as an extreme training situation, a bit more extreme than I planned" he said with a sigh as he remembered the chaos it caused Fort Briggs, though he didn't tell them it was his daughter that did it.

"So she really did survive a month in the north all alone!" Ed said as Naruto sighed and nodded.

"Well not so much alone but she did refuse to eat anything she didn't steal or catch…made me cook a damn bear she fought and killed" he grumbled before they went to the transportation that was set up in town via a cart to take those who needed to go to Fort Briggs.

"Thanks Daniel for taking us up to Briggs, especially when North City is on blizzard warning" Naruto said as he thanked the old man who offered the rides up due to his grandson being stationed inside the fort.

"It is no problem, the blizzard is far enough away not to be dangerous. Plus I received a message saying to allow trips, especially today" Daniel said as he winked back at Naruto who chuckled, figuring Olivier had told him about his scheduled trip up here.

"Well thank you anyways for doing this" he said as he adjusted Nina in his grip before she started to stir and wake up.

"Daddy? Are we to Mommy yet?" Nina asked as Naruto couldn't help but grin massively as both Ed and Al froze and slowly turned towards them.

"No sweetie but soon. How was your nap?" he asked as he flipped off her hood, making her smile.

"I slept really good Daddy! Are we there yet?" Nina asked as she turned around and noticed Ed and Al. "Big brother Ed and Al? What are you doing here? I didn't know Daddy knew you two" she said as she nearly made the two of them fall off the trailer that Daniel was pulling with his horse.

"Nina!? W-We thought you w-were dead!" Ed yelled as he was the first to 'unfreeze' as Nina smiled and hugged Naruto.

"Daddy saved me after I was in that scary place and the man with the tattoos was going to hurt me" Nina said as she started to shiver from the fear she still had from being a chimera with her dog Alexander.

"Wait Scar? Naruto saved you?" Al asked as Naruto nodded and moved Nina onto his lap.

"I sensed Scar's alkahestry arm as he destroy Tucker and by the time I got there he was about to kill Nina but I was able to easily fend him off, let him escape since I didn't really care for him, and then went to saving Nina. Ever since then I've looked after her" he said as he ruffled Nina's hair with a smile, making her giggle.

"And you just adopted her?" Ed asked as Naruto nodded with a sigh.

"What else was I supposed to do? Return her, someone who was considered dead, only to have the military scientists under a homunculi's order to find out how she got split apart safely" he said as Ed frowned and was about to reply until Daniel's horses stopped at a barbed wire fence with an open gate.

"This is it boys, just follow the path and you will arrive at Briggs" Daniel said as Naruto hopped off with Nina as he held the small girl's hand. "Also you, the big one, is that auto mail?" Daniel asked as Al shook his head.

"No its only armor" he said before Ed rose his hand.

"I have auto mail though" Ed said as he pulled up his sleeve to show it.

"You're going to die if that isn't the right type. Be careful and don't stray from the road" Daniel said with a shake of his head as he waved them off.

"Well come on boys, not too much further and stay close" Naruto said as he flipped up Nina's hood as he made sure it was all good before giving her hand a squeeze and started walking up the path.

Naruto smiled as Nina hopped around in the snow safely, using minor wind manipulation to keep the roar snow from freezing Nina. It wasn't five minutes after they had started down the path before he noticed that Ed and Al weren't behind him.

"Geez, those two are so bothersome" he said as he picked up the giggling Nina, holding her close to him as he started walking back.

He had to resist not to laugh as he arrived to see Ed facing off against Buccaneer while Al was stuck under a net and they were all surrounded by military with guns trained on them. "Well, this certainly seems like the trouble you are rumored to attract" he said as Nina buried her face in his chest out of fear before half of the guns pointed at him but after a powerful glare he noticed they all realized who he was and moved their fingers entirely off the trigger.

"S-Sorry Naruto" Ed said with a sigh as Naruto waved it off as he was thankful for his still present authority over the Briggs soldiers since he didn't want to beat them for pointing guns at Nina and possibly scare her.

"What is the problem here Captain Buccaneer?" a familiar voice spoke out as Naruto turned slightly towards it, keeping Nina hidden before Buccaneer took a step forward towards the voice.

"Apologies for the noise Major General Armstrong!" Buccaneer sounded off as the figure walked out into clear view as Ed and Al whispered to themselves.

"Who are you?" Olivier asked as she looked down at Ed though Naruto could notice a slight smile on her face when her eyes moved over to him.

"F-Fullmetal Alchemist Edward Elric! We were sent by Major Armstrong in Central to introduce ourselves to Major General Armstrong" Ed said as Naruto smirked.

"I'm their guide of sorts, Naruto Uzumaki and this is my adopted daughter Nina," he said as he turned around, smirking at the darker blush that appeared on her cheeks "and she's here to meet her mom."

The soldiers of Briggs nearly fell over at his comment as he noticed a twinkle in Olivier's eye before she shook it off and turned back to Ed after struggling to tear her eyes off Nina, who was smiling up at her.

"We've come to meet you Major General! But we'd first need you to call off these officers" Ed said as Olivier frowned but smirked.

"Conduct a full body search of the three men, do not touch the child" Olivier ordered as the Brigg soldiers looked to Naruto for the second approval as he sent them a very slight nod as they came towards him while he carefully set Nina down on the ground.

He couldn't help but smirk as they took his sword since he knew Olivier loved to tease him that she would steal his sword given the chance before another soldier held up his hand as it held a letter.

"Major General! It seems to be a letter from Major Armstrong!" the soldier said as Ed frowned.

"If you read it you'll know that we're no anyone suspicious!" Ed yelled as Naruto tried not to laugh since he knew what was going to happen next with the Briggs order of operations.

"Take the small shrimp and the armor to the med bay, the blondie and the kid will be dealt with by me. Give him back the sword and be careful with the kid" Olivier said as she motioned for the guard closest to him to guide him to her.

"What!? We came with a letter and Naruto is going to meet with you already!?" Ed yelled as the soldiers pushed Ed along with their guns.

"Well it's the perks of being a father" he said as he picked up Nina and set her with one arm as he used the other to strap his sword back on his waist.

Naruto smirked as he saw the 'we are going to talk about this' look in Olivier's eyes as Nina looked around excitedly. "Where is Mommy?" Nina asked as he smiled and kissed her cheek.

"You'll meet Mommy very soon sweetie, we just have to follow the lady and she'll take us to her" he said as Nina's smile grew massively while Ed and Al were taken away.

"Oh! Is the pretty lady my Mommy!?" she asked excitedly as Naruto nearly burst out laughing as he saw the look of shock from Olivier as he walked towards her.

"Maybe" he whispered as he saw Olivier clench her sword before he rose his hand in surrender. "Sorry Major General, I just like to tease my daughter" he said as Olivier frowned at him.

"Come and follow me, we can talk in my quarters" Olivier said as he nodded and followed as Miles followed at her side.

He smiled at Olivier as they walked into her private quarters before she signaled for Miles, who he could see was struggling not to smile, to wait outside. The second to door closed Olivier's face turned into a dark red shade.

"W-What is this!? Do you know how hard it was to stay straight faced in front of those Elrics because of you!?" Olivier asked as she pointed to Nina, who he set down.

"Yes and I am sorry but first I want you to meet Nina, an adorable little girl I adopted after I saved her. I was hoping you could fill the role of her mother, you know as practice for when we have children" he said as Olivier's face turned darker as Nina grew an unbelievably happy smile.

"She's really my Mommy! She's so pretty!" Nina yelled as she jumped into a surprised Olivier's arms who caught her by reflex.

"Yes she is your Mommy if she is okay with it. I know I sprung this on you Olivier but I was already looking after Nina and since Tucker, her dad, killed her real mother I brought her here because I know you have the instincts to be a wonderful mother for her and other kids in the future" he said as Olivier blushed as she found herself petting Nina's head.

"I-I'm not against being a mom but I am annoyed that you sprung this on me" she said as she adjusted Nina carefully in her arms as the little girl nuzzled against her.

"I'm sorry, just with everything that has happened between us when you first showed up I knew your mind would jump to somewhere bad" he said as she frowned but nodded. "Plus when we made up I still wanted to be sure before showing her to you" he added as she looked down at Nina who was smiling at her.

"Are you angry with me and Daddy Mommy? Nina asked with a frown as Olivier shook her head and set her down, crouching down to her level.

"No, I'm not mad at all Nina, at you or Daddy," Olivier said as she looked up and smirked at Naruto as she said 'Daddy' "I'm just surprised by all of this. How about us three after I take care of some things have a nice dinner together" she said as Nina smiled brightly and jumped to hug her again, which Olivier accepted.

"Now can you be a good girl and wait in my office for a while? You can play with Miles, he is a nice man" Olivier said as Nina let her go and let her stand up. "How does that sound?" she asked as Nina nodded happily.

"Good, now wait right here and I'll get Miles" she said as they nodded and waited for her to leave the room.

"So how do you like your new Mom?" he asked as Nina smiled happily and giggled.

"She's so pretty and nice!" Nina said excitedly as he kissed her forehead. "Is she really my new Mommy?" she asked as Naruto smiled and nodded as she bent down to let Nina hug him.

"Thank you Daddy, for everything" Nina said as her pet her head before Olivier returned with Miles.

"Nina, meet Miles. He will be looking after you until dinner. I might also send Buccaneer as I want to make sure you are safe here" she said as Naruto nodded.

"Hi Mr. Miles!" Nina said as she waved up at him. "You have the pretty white hair like my friend back home does" she said as Olivier looked up to Naruto with a raised brow as Miles only chuckled.

"Why thank you Nina. Now how about we get out of your parent's hair so they can do their business" Miles said as he accepted Nina's hand and walked off with her.

"I'll explain the whole recognizing thing later but I believe you have some Elrics to talk to and I have something I need to check as well" he said with a frown as Olivier frowned.

"Is it something I should be worried about?" Olivier asked as he watched Miles and Nina walk off.

"We'll see but hopefully I can take care of it without it being too much of a problem. Hell maybe I can trap the damn thing since it would make it easier" he said as he could feel something slowly coming their way.

"Okay, I will trust you and as always you have full reign in Briggs" she said as she kissed him softly, which he returned.

"Scare the Elrics for me" he said as she laughed and nodded before she turned around and headed towards the med-bay.

"You know I will" she said before he chuckled and watched as she left.

'Well, let's see which one this is cause I don't think I've ever met this one' he thought as he slid his hands into his jacket pockets and started to walk off where he could feel the homunculus heading towards.

"_I can feel the laziness coming off of it in waves. It's Sloth so be on your toes with him_" Truth said as Naruto frowned but nodded as he continued on.

'Then lets see what I can get out of Sloth' he thought as he went to the first level with a smile, excited for some action.

**-Chapter End-**

So Nina met her Mommy, who took it better than expected since Nina can turn any cold heart warm. Plus I can see Olivier as a great mother as she is a strong commander and her skills would also let her be able to handle kids. Plus with her hidden soft side it works in my mind very well

Okay so next chapter will be the reveal of Sloth and a bit of a fight with him and Naruto. It'll be fun, a super strong homunculi versus a super strong Naruto. Be fun to write.

Due to the coming holidays I am going to take a two week break after this set up updates since if I stuck with one week it would have me starting again in the week of Christmas.

I hope you all understand since it is the holidays.

Also I am going to be **PAUSING** three of my stories as seven stories for two weeks, even with my spaced out schedule is a lot to handle and leaves me with little to no personal time.

I am going to pause:

Fox of the Wild

Shinju + Snow

Sage of Infinite Possibilities

It is not because I am tired of those stories, I just need to put some on pause until a slot opens up and then one of these would fill it.

I have been following a schedule of seven stories since September 28, 2014 as that was when Sage of Infinite Possibilities was posted and it was one of the stories I had in my original seven story schedule.

I am NOT abandoning stories, I am only doing this to keep my drive as an author alive and stop myself from dreading having to write. Basically every story not on this new schedule will be updated when I can so they aren't bound by the schedule.

I will try and update them at least once a month.

-New Schedule-

**Sunday**: Son of Heavenly Rabbit

**Monday**: _Break Day_

**Tuesday**: Demon of the Elemental Nations

**Wednesday**: _Break Day_

**Thursday**: Creator of Alchemy

**Friday**: _Break Day_

**Saturday**: Sage of Ooo

Then a two week break, I know I normally do one week but I desperately need the break. Plus with my larger break I might even post chapters for some of these stories if I have the time

I hope you all fully understand and support my decision, and don't forget I am taking a two week break after this set of updates.

Since I won't be posting until after Christmas I want to wish you all an early Happy Holidays!

Until Next Time

Rate and Review

Buh-Bye!


	14. Chapter 14

**Creator of Alchemy**

**Chapter 14**

Naruto arrived at the spot he felt the homunculus Sloth was going to burst out from just in time as the massive homunculus rose from the ground. He was giant with a bare chest except for a harness on it and a pair of black pants and a pair of iron cuffs on his wrists with long chains that were attached to them.

He watched cautiously as Sloth looked around with dull eyes before he chuckled a bit as it seemed to fall asleep. "You soldier," he said turning to one of the workers "get everyone off this floor now" he ordered as he cracked his knuckles before the soldier rushed and pulled an alarm, waking Sloth back up.

"Who…are you?" Sloth asked as even his way of speaking was lazy.

"Naruto Uzumaki, have you heard of me?" he asked as Sloth looked him over.

"I….don't know. They don't….talk to me. I…dig holes" Sloth said as he started to look around. "It's so….tiresome" he said as Naruto rolled his eyes.

'Great, a homunculus that acts like a Nara. I just hope he isn't the genius lazy type though I doubt it' he thought as he cleared his throat.

"You're Sloth right? Well I'm going to need you to come with me" Naruto said as Sloth groaned.

"You are…in the way" Sloth groaned out as he threw a massive pipe at him before he quickly ran towards him and landed a strong punch to the chest, sending Sloth flying back as steam rolled off of him.

He frowned as bullets fired behind him, hitting the homunculus before it got up. "Bullets don't work! Stay out of his way and I can handle this" he said as he watched it stand back up.

"That was…a pain. You…hit hard" Sloth said as red lightning arced off of him, healing his ribs.

"Yeah so I'm told" Naruto said as he knew it would take a lot of hitting to keep him down but he didn't want to kill him yet. He wanted to find out what how far he had dug and how close he was to finishing. "Buccaneer! Get me a clear path outside!" he yelled as he heard the familiar man's voice behind him.

"You heard the man! Make way!" Buccaneer yelled as Naruto used his Boil release's speed to appear in front of Sloth before he judo flipped the large homunculus into the elevator that had just been called down.

"Naruto, you get him outside we can stop him" Olivier said as he turned to see her standing on top of the tank lift that started to lower to where the elevator was going.

"Sounds like a plan. Is Nina safe?" he asked as he jumped onto the lift, standing next to her as he cracked his neck.

"Of course, I have Miles and a squad of my trusted soldiers looking after her. What kind of mother would I be if I didn't look after my new daughter" she said with a smile as he chuckled and kissed her cheek just as the lift reached the bottom.

"I knew you'd make a great mom. Keep the assault up and clear my path" he said as he quickly ran off just as the elevator opened, allowing him to jump and kick Sloth in the jaw, sending him flying sideways towards an exit.

He watched with a smirk as a barrage of tank slugs fired at Sloth, drilling into him and sending him further back.

"Is that another homunculus!?" Ed asked out as he and Al rushed towards them.

"Yes, it's Sloth now move!" he yelled as he slashed his sword, cutting a massive engine that Sloth had thrown in half, letting it fall harmlessly to their sides. "Olivier! Keep up the assault!" he yelled as more tank slugs hit against Sloth, his muscles stopping them from going through before he was able to shrug them off.

"This is…annoying…and tiresome" Sloth groaned out as Naruto caught one of the slugs Sloth threw off before he tossed it back up and punched into the back of it.

He watched in mild satisfaction as the slug shot at Sloth, faster than the tank shot it out, barreling it through Sloth's stomach, completely obliterating it and dividing Sloth into two bits.

Before Sloth could start to heal he slammed his foot into the ground, sending a massive blast of wind, sending the two bits of Sloth out through the hole the tank slug had caused and into the blizzard of the outside of Briggs.

"Olivier the oil" he said as he looked towards her before she and Buccaneer threw two canisters at him, which he caught and ran out after Sloth to see him almost back together before he tossed the oil onto Sloth before he caught another two tanks that were thrown down to him, pouring them on Sloth again.

He smirked as he watched Sloth freeze over from the oil before he crouched down and smiled "Good, you froze with your eyes open. Let's see what is inside that hallow head of yours" he said as his Rinne-Sharingan flared to life.

"**Tsukuyomi**" he said as the design of his eyes appeared in Sloth's as the illusion cast over him, trapping the homunculus in a genjutsu for as long as he needed.

"Ow, for an empty head it sure is durable" he groaned out with a sigh.

"_At least we know he hasn't finished the nationwide transmutation circle. As long as we keep him from finishing it or maybe plant out mark in it we can have a major trump card to stop his plans_" Truth said as Naruto nodded and set his crescent mark on Sloth to plant a seal on him to keep him under the illusion as long as he was frozen, which he would stay as long as he was out in the snow.

"Olivier think you can lend two soldiers out here to keep an eye on the ice pop over here?" he asked as Olivier nodded before he jumped back up into the fort.

"I want two soldiers down there keeping an eye on the intruder! I will be in my office but I do not want any interuptions!" Olivier said as she quickly grabbed the collar of his shirt and started to drag him away towards the hole in the ground.

"Olivier, what's going on?" he asked as he already somewhat knew what was coming.

"You are going to tell me everything. Something is going on and I want to know" she said as he sighed and nodded.

"Fine, that makes sense just stop pulling I can walk" he said as Olivier turned to him and frowned.

"Are you going to tell me everything?" she asked as he nodded.

"Yes I will. You deserve to know what is coming" he said as he rubbed her arm consolingly. "The only reason I haven't told you is because I thought maybe I could keep you out of it, not because you are weak, I just don't want something bad to happen because I did" he added as Olivier nodded but frowned.

"You owe me for not telling me sooner" Olivier said with a glare as he nodded and followed after her to her office.

"Daddy, Mommy what was that shaky noise?" Nina asked as Naruto crouched down to her and pet her head as she was busy playing with Miles and the other soldiers that had been tasked with protecting her. He couldn't help but chuckle as he saw Nina had forced them all to play tea party.

"It's nothing Nina, can you wait here for a bit. Your dad and I just have to talk" Olivier said as she bent down and kissed Nina on the top of her head as Buccaneer walked in.

"Major General, I sent the Elrics back to their cell and the search party has been sent down to inspect the tunnel" Buccaneer said as Olivier nodded.

"Stay here and look after Nina, everyone else besides Miles and Buccaneer leave" she ordered out as they nodded and left leaving the two men to sit down on the toy table that he had sealed away and drink tea out of the plastic cups that she liked to play with.

He couldn't help but chuckle as he saw Buccaneer, with his claw auto mail, drinking imaginary tea from a pink cup. "You all play nice with Nina, enjoy her tea" he said with a smirk as Buccaneer rolled his eyes.

"So Naruto, I want to hear everything" Olivier said as she closed off the door from her lounge area to have privacy in her office.

"Okay, I'll tell you absolutely everything, more so than I have with anyone else because you mean a lot to me" he said as he stroked her cheek, making her blush before he unbuttoned his shirt to reveal his stone.

"I need you to trust me" he said as she widened her eyes at his stone before she nodded, letting him guide her hand to his stone before a massive eye opened below them, taking them to the Truth's domain.

**-Truth's Domain-**

Olivier was slightly shocked at the new white room she found herself in while Naruto held her hand with a caring smile on his face.

"What is this? Where am I?" Olivier asked as the shadowy figure, only other figure in the room, chuckled at them.

It had a humanoid shape but no visible characteristics except for a large smile "_Ah good to finally meet you Olivier_" Truth said as Naruto rubbed her back.

"What is that?" Olivier asked as Naruto stopped Truth from doing his usual speech.

"You'll know once you touch my Gate of Truth. You will learn all about me and everything I know. You are the first person to ever learn all of this about me, hell you are the first person I have brought here" he said as Oliver looked him in the eyes.

Olivier was a bit taken aback by how serious Naruto was but couldn't help but smile as she nodded.

Olivier nervously stepped with Naruto towards the large gate that floated behind them before the thing behind them cleared its throat.

"_Also Olivier, the deal about aging will be carried out after the Dwarf is taken care of_" Truth said as Olivier looked back confused before Naruto squeezed her hand.

"It'll be explained, trust me" he said as she nodded before he put her and his hand on the gate before it opened and black arms pulled them in.

Olivier's instincts told her, more like screamed at her, to fight against the arms but the way Naruto squeezed her hand before smiling at her made her relax before the arms gently pulled them in and the gate shut behind them with a thud.

The second the gate closed Olivier widened her eyes as her mind was filled with images and memories. Memories of Naruto, from a young age where he was put under the burden of being host to a nine tailed fox to fighting with a group of people against a ten tailed creature.

She learned everything about him even to the point where he created the first philosopher's stone, powering it with the soul of the Shinju and making a deal with an entity who called himself the Truth.

As the arrived back in her office she was slowly coming off the shock that her lover was an immortal being who was fighting against a being who was trying to turn the country of Amestris into a philosopher stone while her boss was working for that man.

"I know that is a lot to take in but I hope you can handle it" he said before she sighed and sat down.

"It's a lot but I think I can handle it" Olivier said as she rubbed her temples. "What I am confused about is why haven't you killed these homunculi? It's not like you can't" she said as Naruto frowned.

"Even if I did kill them the Dwarf would make more. They are just annoyances until I kill their father. I can deal with them for now but once it reaches the final steps I can end them" he said as Olivier nodded.

"Also did I see something about another daughter? An adult one?" Olivier asked as he chuckled and nodded.

"Yes, I can explain that more in depth later but don't worry" he said as she sighed and nodded.

"Fine but tomorrow I also want you to head down to the tunnel to check things out" she said as he chuckled.

"I was already planning to do that. Something about that tunnel seems odd and I need to make sure it isn't complete" he said with a slight frown as he felt something dark in the tunnel but it seemed to be hiding.

"For now just act normal in front of everyone. There are people who have the idiotic idea that they will be immortal with this plan of the Dwarf's, not knowing they will die too. The military is not as pure as you think it is, hence why I'm not fond of it but don't care if people I love are in it" he said as Olivier nodded.

"Well let's just have dinner with our daughter for now and we can worry about everything else in the morning" she said as she stood up and walked over to him, kissing him deeply.

"What was that for?" he asked as she smiled.

"For trusting me with everything. I love you Naruto" she said as he kissed her back.

"I love you too Olivier and I promise everything will turn out good, I have a plan for everything" Naruto said as Olivier smiled.

"I know you do and I trust you. You always do" she said as he nodded while he gave her hand a soft squeeze.

The woman he loved just accepted him for everything he is, he was going to win. There was no way he was going to lose this.

**-Chapter End-**

So Sloth was defeated, frozen and put under Tsukuyomi for now. For the tunnel I have a plan for it but that will come in the next chapter.

Also Olivier learned EVERYTHING. From Naruto's childhood to the deal with Truth and modern day stuff. Which yes means about Izumi but that will be more in depth next chapter.

I hoped you liked the explanation of why I don't kill the homunculi since Father can make more if they die off if he needs them. The reason why I think he didn't in canon was because they were losing their purpose except for the few strongest ones to run interference.

I hope you all liked it

Until Next Time

Rate and Review!

Buh-Bye!


	15. Chapter 15

**Creator of Alchemy**

**Chapter 15**

Naruto frowned as he walked through the tunnel underneath Briggs, using pulses of chakra sent through his foot to sense how complete it was. He was thankful he could run on zero sleep as Olivier had kept him up very late asking about the things she learned from his gate.

Thankfully she had taken the Izumi reveal better than expected as she understood his preferences of adopting rather than fathering children related by blood, even though he have had a few children a very long time ago. Seeing his adopted kids grow older and die was hard, hence why he had so few blood related children.

She had also decided to keep him awake asking about alchemy, given that she could now use alchemy without any transmutation circle and if she tried hard enough it could be instantaneous like he could. Of course he'd have to be nearby for that to work as that kind of alchemy requires a powerful stone like his own for her to channel off now that the beginnings of Truth's deal was established.

Basically it gave Olivier enhanced healing, alchemic abilities near his automatic level as long as he was around and some other various enhancements to her strength and skills.

He frowned a bit more as the chakra returned to him, telling him that the tunnel wasn't complete. The reason for his deepened frown was he could also feel the same energy he had sensed before hiding in the distance. He knew it was the energy of the homunculus Pride as he had felt the same energy in the library back before he came to Briggs but it felt odd to him, as if it was stretched out and thin to try and cover all of the tunnel.

It seemed to be moving back the closer he got to it, which made sense considering how all the fights between him and other homunculi went. Though a part of him felt like it wasn't backing up from fear but because he was maybe ordered not to confront him yet.

"_Seems not all of them are idiotic monsters_" Truth said as Naruto nodded as he stepped back towards the others as a few minutes ago he had felt more people enter the tunnel.

He frowned slightly as he walked up to the group to see Olivier, Falman, the Elrics and Buccaneer talking around a map of Amestris with a transmutation circle on it. "Oh, so you finally figured it out the nationwide transmutation circle did you Ed" he said as Ed looked up at him.

"You knew?! Why haven't you said anything" Ed said as Naruto sighed.

"Because being told and finding out are two different things. When you find out on your own you understand it better than being told" he said as Ed frowned.

"Is that why Hughes is in a coma? Because he found out about this?" Ed asked as Naruto let out a tired sigh as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Maes is in a coma because it was either this or let the homunculi kill him or go after his family. I put him under a forced sleep that will last until I can make sure he and his family will be safe" he said as he looked over the map.

"Well if you knew why didn't you do anything" Falman said as he rolled his eyes.

"I have been doing everything I can to stop them but it has been quite difficult going against an entire nation while trying to stay in the shadows. Plus add on the fact that every time I derail their plans in any way they always modify them" he said with a groan as he couldn't remember the count of times he had stopped one plan only for another to pop up on the opposite side of the nation.

"I'm putting together the pieces of my own plan so sadly I have to wait to make it start" he added with a frown as Olivier looked at him, recalling his plan from the memories she had seen in his Gate.

"So what did you find out about this tunnel? We figured that it goes all around Amestris" Buccaneer said as Naruto nodded.

"Yes it does but it isn't complete yet as Sloth must have dug too high, digging into Fort Briggs by accident" Naruto said as he tapped his foot against the rail road tracks that ran through the tunnel.

"What do you have planned for it?" Olivier asked as he rubbed his chin.

"Seal it up, maybe fill it with a massive localized tremor. I'll have to wait for the right timing to do it" he said as he crossed his arms just as they heard the sound of a horse's whinny and hooves coming closer.

"Major General Armstrong please return to the base immediately" a soldier said as Olivier stood up from her seat on a crate and looked towards the soldier.

"Did something happen?" she asked as the soldier frowned.

"It's Lieutenant General Raven from Central, he's arrived and wishes to meet" the soldier said as Naruto frowned and clenched his fist.

"He's come for Sloth and to ensure he finishes the tunnel. He's undoubtedly in with the homunculi" he said as Olivier and Buccaneer frowned at one another.

"How'd he even find out about this? There hasn't been any recent communications between us and Central at all and even if there were we wouldn't mention it" Buccaneer said as Naruto pointed down the tunnel from where he had walked back from and the opposite direction of Briggs.

"There are eyes in the tunnel, a homunculi named Pride can somehow monitor this massive tunnel. He most likely told the higher ups about Sloth not finishing it or even being in the tunnel and they are here to silence whoever they need to before getting him back to work" Naruto said as they turned towards the tunnel.

"So it can hear and see us?" Olivier asked as he shook his head.

"No, it's staying far away from us, most likely cause of me but I can't be sure. I'd keep others from coming down here for their safety" he said as Olivier frowned.

"I will have to recall the search party I sent into here when I get back to the Fort" Olivier said with a frown.

"I'll do it, I need to go back in the tunnel anyways" he said before Ed stepped forward.

"About Lieutenant General Raven, I have an idea to avoid suspicion from the people at Central but it might involve you having to bare your sword against Lieutenant General Raven. Are you willing to do that?" Ed asked as Olivier and everyone else listened to Ed's quite cunning plan.

"Sounds like a great plan there Ed, I know Olivier can pull it off but I want to make sure Nina is hidden while they are here. Buccaneer I want you to stay with her the entire time they are here and keep her safe" Naruto said as Buccaneer nodded, understanding his protectiveness.

"I agree, I don't want anything happening to Nina with men from Central around. You take care of her and I can do this plan the Elric thought up" she said as she and Buccaneer started towards the exit of the tunnel.

"What about you Naruto? What are you going to do?" Olivier asked as he smirked.

"Set up the tunnel for my plan of course. I have a lot to set up for something this large" he said as he cracked his neck. "Just be safe Olivier, I know you can fool them but I am just worried" he said as Oliver walked over and cupped his cheek, giving him a soft kiss which he quickly returned.

"I know, you always worry. I won't get in danger, especially not when I have a husband and daughter to look after" she said with a teasing tone before walking off towards the exit.

Naruto smiled as he started to walk back deeper into the tunnel, towards where he was now sensing the search party as they were in much deeper than he had gone. He hadn't really sensed them earlier as he was majorly focused on the homunculi in the distance.

His smile fell to a frown as the felt the homunculi come towards the party, causing him to use a bit of his Boil release's speed to reach them. The frown worsened as he saw the carnage in front of him.

Torn limbs, bisected bodies and horses as shadows seemed to wrap around the tunnel with numerous eyes and fanged mouths looking and smiling at him.

"So you must be Pride, the first homunculus formed by the dwarf" he said as the eyes turned towards, allowing one horse to run off with a severed arm attached.

"_**So you are the Naruto Uzumaki I have heard so much about. And here I thought I was more subtle**_" Pride said, his voice distorted due to it coming out of numerous mouths.

"Hard to be subtle when I can feel you killing things" he said as he subtly used his chakra by sending it into the ground to turn the solid rock into sand he could use to defend himself. "So you are the monitor of this tunnel it seems" he said as the shadows started to surround him.

"_**You could say that, I am to ensure Sloth finishes his job and you all are stopping him**_" Sloth said as Naruto smirked.

"Of course we'd stop him. Do you peg us for idiots?" he asked as Pride chuckled.

"_**Of course I do!**_" Pride yelled as spikes shot out from the shadows only for them to disappear into the darkness as the sand he had summoned had crushed the lanterns that were illuminating the section of the tunnel they were in.

"Hmm, well that's awfully rude there Pride. I don't think an idiot would have realized you need light to cast a shadow" Naruto said loud enough for Pride to hear back towards the next lit up area a few several yards away.

"Also you can tell your father I control this tunnel and I'd like to see him stop it!" Naruto yelled as he slammed his crescent mark onto the ground, erupting a massive array of seals to course through the tunnel.

It wasn't a difficult task as with the density and amount of his chakra he could easily cover the entire length of it with a powerful seal that would allow him to cause the earth to fill it back up.

Of course he'd hide what exactly it did just in case the Dwarf tried to do anything but when the time came he could destroy this circle easily.

"_The Dwarf will always find a way to keep his plans solid. This will make him rush to work around, maybe even make him make some mistakes_" Truth said as Naruto nodded before solemnly sealing away the dead bodies of the soldiers for proper burial later.

'Well whatever happens I can take care of. This promise day of the Dwarf's will not occur the way he wants it to' he thought as he slowly made his way back towards the Fort, not in a rush as he didn't want to be found out by anyone from Central just yet.

His connection to Olivier was one he didn't want found out by the others just yet, especially ones straight from Central like Raven.

The closer he got to the entrance to Briggs he frowned as he felt Sloth's presence getting closer to it as well. 'They are putting him back into the tunnel?' he thought with a frown as he summoned a wood clone that he had phase through the ground to give him a clear view of inside Briggs with the shared vision that the Rinne-Sharingan gave him.

"_It seems they are trying to wake him up. Your Tsukuyomi must still be active, at least until he thaws_" Truth said as they watched Sloth shakily get back up to his feet, the pain of the illusion setting in and causing red sparks to arc off of his head.

He patiently waited until Sloth jumped down the hole before he dispelled the wood clone and phased out through the ceiling with Kamui and camouflaged himself to avoid detection.

'Well that's great. Here I thought the tunnel wouldn't be completed. At least I got my seals done' he thought as he silently made his way towards where he could feel Nina as he needed to check to make sure she was alright.

He smiled warmly as he saw Nina playing with Buccaneer before the auto mail wearing solider stood up and drew his gun towards where he was standing, as if sensing him in the room. "Relax Buccaneer, it is just me" he said as he made himself visible, causing Nina to run over to him and jump into his arms. "Though I am very impressed you were able to sense me" he said as Buccaneer quickly lowered his gun and frowned.

"I am sorry for drawing my gun on you. My instincts acted first" Buccaneer said worried a bit as he knew Naruto's dislike of having guns drawn around Nina.

"Daddy! There you are" Nina said happily as she had been missing him.

"It is fine Buccaneer, you were looking after Nina like I asked" Naruto said as he adjusted Nina in his arms. "Was she being a good girl?" he asked as he started to tickle Nina's sides, making her squirm and giggle in his arms.

"She's been a good girl but I feel I need to get back to Major General Armstrong" Buccaneer said as Naruto nodded.

"That is fine. Do tell Olivier that I will be mainly staying by Nina and that to watch out for Raven" he said as the soldier nodded before leaving the room.

"Is Mommy okay?" Nina asked as Naruto nodded.

"She's fine, there are just some not so nice people around right now that she is dealing with. But you know Mommy, she is super strong" he said as Nina smiled brightly and nodded.

"Come on Daddy I want to play!" Nina said excitedly as he set her down before smirking from the feeling of Raven's life ending, most likely from Olivier's hand as he could clearly feel her disgust and anger towards the man.

"_At least she is one to clear things up rather quickly. He was only here for a few hours and now he passing through the gate to the afterlife. Though with his involvement with the Dwarf I might torment him a bit with the children_" Truth said as Naruto could only nod as he colored with his daughter as she sat on his lap.

It wasn't too long before Olivier entered the room, causing Nina to run over to her and jump into her arms just as she had done to him.

"So Olivier, how are things?" he asked as Olivier groaned and buried her head into Nina's hair, making the small girl frown in confusion.

"Lieutenant General Raven is taken care of but there still is Kimbly to worry about" Olivier said as Naruto frowned deeply.

"That explains the smell of blood and the stones I can feel inside the man's gut" he said quietly as he knew the Kimbly had been court marshalled for killing his superiors after refusing to give up a Philosopher's stone that had been formed to help him in war.

The second stone in Kimbly was the thing that confused him, though he figured the homunculi teamed up with him to help mark the land at the North with blood to finalize the circle.

"Kimbly won't be a problem, we have ways of dealing with him" Olivier said as Naruto frowned as he felt the murderous man leave the fort.

"I know but I worry what the man might do while here" he thought as Nina frowned while looking back and forth between the two of them.

"Is something wrong Mommy? Daddy?" Nina asked as the two of them shook their heads.

"Nothing is wrong Nina sweetheart, why don't you get washed up since dinner will be soon" Olivier said as she set down Nina, who smiled and ran off to the bathroom that was connected to the room.

"Everything will be okay Olivier, I won't let Kimbly or anyone else endanger you or our daughter. I will clear this up soon, I promise" he said as he wrapped his arm around Olivier's waist as he did not like that man being this close to his loved ones and holding her close eased a bit of his worries.

'It might be time to call Lust and him in sooner than expected' he thought as he knew just the man to go toe to toe with a sadistic man like Kimbly. He just hoped that revealing him and Lust wouldn't be too much of a hand reveal.

'We'll see, I'm sure he would be glad to get out of his lab. Plus the promise of two stones, as long as he doesn't use them poorly will surely add to that man's enthusiasm' he thought as Nina got back, just as dinner arrived in the room.

He was willing to do whatever it took to get danger away from his family, even if it meant bringing forth the help of a man that he trusted but was just as dangerous to others as Kimbly was.

Only difference was that the danger was never towards anyone close to him, only the enemies. He hoped it was still that way when he called for him tomorrow.

'I guess we'll see tomorrow' he thought as he sat down to have dinner with his family, already planning the events of tomorrow so he can further his plan to stop the Dwarf.

**-Chapter End-**

Okay so you all learned how Olivier took everything as well as the effects going through Naruto's gate did to her. We also got to see a very tiny bit of Pride and Naruto already knew his weakness of needing light to cast his shadow tendrils.

Naruto may not have ever met Pride before but with the Rinne-Sharingan and his thousands of years of experience he can pick up on things VERY fast.

And yes, next chapter most likely you will all get to see Lust again and Naruto's unnamed ally that he sent her with.

It'll be very interesting to see your reaction to it all as well as the way I have planned to add this character in.

I hope you all liked it

Until Next Time

Rate and Review!

Buh-Bye!


	16. Chapter 16

**Creator of Alchemy**

**Chapter 16**

A sigh escaped his lips as he summoned his wood clone and made it warp away to call for his ally and Lust to come to the North and wait nearby. He especially wanted them to come to even more since Kimbly had made it even more personal by bringing Winry, his last living relative to the North as a hostage.

'I swear this man has already outlived his welcome' he thought as he used an aspect of his eyes that he rarely ever had to use since the Juubi didn't have it but he was in turn taking it from the spirit that was fused with it, even if it was just a trace.

'Byakugan' he thought as he activated the still disorienting dojutsu as he rarely ever used it as it really strained his eyes due to the thin connection he had to it. It was more of an echo that Kaguya left behind in the Juubi that he could use slightly.

'They seem to be keeping two guard by Winry at all times, if I'm going to save her and replace her with a wood clone I have to be fast and explain things too her and the Elrics after' he thought with a frown as he had wanted to tell Winry the truth in a better way that didn't involve scaring her by coming out of the ground and taking her with him but he didn't see any other way to get her away from her guards without arising suspicion.

Now would be the best time as Winry had already finished modifying Ed's auto mail, Ed was off with Kimbly and Al was still in his cell. The two people who would be thought to have come visit her have alibis and he would just have to swap Winry and get the real her somewhere safe so she wasn't used as a hostage.

"You going to save the girl?" Olivier asked as he nodded, turning off his Byakugan as he didn't want to get a migraine.

"She's my last living relative, even if we share so little blood I still have to look out for her" he said as Olivier nodded.

"Do what you have to, I can have her sent back home without anyone knowing. I'll have it set up" she said as he nodded with a smile.

"Thank you Olivier as that would be helpful since I don't want to mess with her by sending her via Hiraishin" he said as Olivier walked over and kissed his cheek.

"So are your allies coming?" she asked as she knew who the man he meant when he said it and having him out might be a bit dangerous but against Kimbly and the others he would be immensely helpful, especially if he was bringing a homunculus to help.

"Yeah I just sent the clone, I told them to head to Baschool since that is the last place Scar was sighted and Kimbly is more likely than not going after Scar" he said as she smirked.

"I'll have Miles tag along when they go down, Buccaneer and some other soldiers are already with Nina so you don't have to worry" Olivier said as he smirked.

"Well, better get to work then shouldn't we" he said as he activated his eyes and started to phase through the ground with Kamui.

"Yes we should" Olivier said with a smirk before Naruto fully fell into the floor.

He always found using Kamui like this was disorienting but incredibly useful. A short while after he unlocked the ability he understood why Obito used it all the time. He sighed, readying himself to basically terrify Winry by appearing out of nowhere and grabbing her. He needed to be fast to cover her mouth to make sure no one heard or saw anything.

He quickly rose from the ground behind Winry as he solidified and quickly grabbed her, covering her mouth as he held a finger to his mouth. "Shh Winry, it's me but right now we don't have time to talk. You are being used as a hostage for Ed and Al and I need to get you out of here. Do you trust me?" he said quickly as Winry nodded with wide eyes, shocked from his sudden appearance.

"Good so hold on and I'll explain everything in a few minutes" he said as he quickly created a wood clone with her as the model so it would have her memories and act like her but be controlled by him.

"Now hold your breath for a second" he said as he uncovered Winry's mouth, let her take a breath before he phased the both of them back into the ground and up towards Olivier and his room.

"W-What is happening?" Winry asked in shock as they rose up through the base until the solidified back in the room before she fell to her knees in shock.

"Please Winry calm down and I'll explain everything" he said as he set his hands on her shoulders, frowning as how shaken up she was getting. "Please you said you trusted me so trust me for a few more minutes until I tell you everything and you can change your mind if you want after you hear me out" he said as she slowly nodded.

"Good now just look in my eyes and I'll tell you everything about what is happening and who I really am" he said as it was about time Winry knew about him with the Dwarf's plan promised day getting closer and closer.

Winry nodded apprehensively, which he didn't blame her as he activated his eyes. "**Tsukuyomi**" he said as the pattern of his eyes copied onto hers as he made the illusionary world tell her that she was his many greats granddaughter and everything else she needed to know from the Dwarf to his involvement in the military and how she was being used to keep Ed in line to do as they wanted him to do.

It only took a second or two before the illusion ended and she frowned, tears rolling down her cheeks. "I really am an idiot…I put the both of them in trouble without knowing it again" she said as he rubbed her back.

"You couldn't have known but now you aren't a hostage anymore. I am having my soon to be wife get you home safely and will have the wood clone I made of you break apart when I can be sure you will be safe" he said as she frowned up at him.

"Are you really like my ancestor and like immortal?" she asked as he nodded, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Yes but you can still call me Uncle, you are still family to me Winry and I will protect and love you like I always have" he said as she hugged him, surprising him and making him smile as he hugged her back.

"Thank you Uncle, just promise you'll keep them safe" she said as he smiled and put a spare jack of his over her.

"Of course I'll keep them safe, I've been doing it so far so not like I plan on stopping" he said as he flipped up the hood on the jacket. "Now keep this jacket on you, it has some seals on it that will keep you hidden. Go to Olivier's office, she'll be able to see you and she'll get you set up to go home. When you get home go to your parent's old room, and go under their bed there should be a symbol burnt into the wood under it. I need you to prick your finger and put a drop of your blood on it, it'll activate the seals I put in that house to protect it from those with malicious intent against you and Pinako" he said as Winry nodded and stood up, still a bit shaky from the Kamui travel as he had to help her get up and stable.

"No one will see me if I wear this?" she asked as he nodded.

"As long as you don't bump into someone or say anything they won't see you. It makes you act as something just out of the corner of their eyes and they never realize it. Keep it near you after this but it will only activate when the hood is up" he added as she nodded, eyes steeled as she was ready to go.

"Oh what about my tools and stuff?" she asked as he chuckled and walked with her to the door.

"Olivier will handle it, she knows of the situation and everything. Also try calling her Aunt to see how she reacts" he said with a chuckle as Winry giggled along before he opened the door. "Stay safe Winry and call when you get home" he said as she nodded before she left the room.

He cracked his neck, letting out a relieved sigh as Winry seemed to accept everything greatly and didn't seem to question anything, still trusting him the same as before and if anything trusted him more.

'One worry down now I just need to hope Lust and him will be fast to get to Baschool so they can help the Elrics' he thought as he noticed that Kimbly was leaving with the Elrics and even the wood clone as well.

'Already leaving for Scar, well I wouldn't want to be left behind now would I' he thought with a chuckle as he unsealed another jacket for him to wear as he opened up the window and stepped out of it, closing it behind him as he used wind chakra to stand on the air, camouflaged by his jacket.

"_Off to get a rematch with Scar?_" Truth asked as Naruto smirked, using the chameleon jutsu to hide himself better as he ran across the air, making sure he gets to Baschool before they do.

'A little, mainly I want to get things ready for when Ed goes after Kimbly since I know they will try and get rid of him like Olivier got rid of Raven' he thought as he knew a big battle was going down and he wanted them to be ready to help.

"_You do know that Wrath will send men down to Briggs and request her to come up and report about Raven's disappearance_" Truth said as Naruto sighed and nodded.

'I know but she is a fierce woman, we both know that, and I doubt she will willingly let herself get captured or caught without a plan. I trust her and she knows how to summon me if things get too messy for her. Plus if she is called she will bring Nina back to my house and I have a clone waiting to look after and protect Nina' he thought as he and Olivier had thought up instances of what might happen and how to take care of it the night before.

"_Well now all there is to do is get ready for that day and warn the others that have seen me like your daughter_" Truth said as he smirked.

'That and lay my mark in the North but I have a wood clone waiting for that so let's focus on the task at hand' he thought before he picked up the pace so he could meet up with the others and get everything set up perfectly.

**-Baschool – Lust-**

Lust sighed as she frowned from atop the mining rigging in the center of the industrial town. She was glad to be finally out of the lab she had been sent to by Naruto with his ally. "Are you sure this is the right town that Naruto said Scar was in?" she asked as the man she had been working with chuckled as his yellow eyes glowed from the shadows.

"Oh I am sure, I can sense the man's life force as clear as day" he said as he stepped out of the shadows, his pale almost white skin blending in with the snow of the background. The black markings around his eyes accentuation the yellow of his snake like eyes. His hair was held back in a ponytail, two locks framing his face as he wore a black kimono with a high collar and a dark blue long sleeve haori over it that was held closed with a sash and a rope belt.

On his hip was his familiar Kusanagi as he licked his lips, flashing the philosopher stone that was attached to it as it, and the fact he still possessed a White Zetsu body, were the main factors for how he had become immortal.

The only reason he was even allowed a stone was because he deemed if he was going to work alongside Naruto he'd a trump card. It had taken a lot of convincing that he wasn't going to try and take over the world or kill anyone without reason before the Uzumaki allowed it. He caved especially easily once he reminded Naruto his goal was immortality, with it in his hands he wouldn't have to do anything dark to gain it.

"Plus I doubt Naruto would waste either of our time with something like this" Orochimaru said as Naruto was incredibly serious nowadays, only calling him if he absolutely needed the help. "Plus apparently a stone or two will be coming our way so that is an added benefit" he said as Lust sighed.

"Fine let's just get in position. Naruto told us to help the Elrics if they need it and kill Kimbly if we can as a secondary task" she said as she started to walk off with Orochimaru following her.

"Oh my so serious, not even taking time to enjoy the scenery?" he asked as she rolled her eyes.

"The world is in danger by someone I used to consider my Father, scenery can be seen later" she said as she started down the steps.

"That is true and I thank you for being serious Lust unlike you Orochimaru" Naruto said with a chuckle, clearly teasing Orochimaru a bit as she turned to see him sitting cross-legged in the middle of the air as if it was normal.

"Ah Naruto-kun, nice to see you again, still as young as ever" Orochimaru said as he rolled his eyes and smiled at her.

"That got unfunny about the 10th time I heard it Orochimaru but it's good to see you Lust, I hope he hasn't been too much trouble" he said as Lust smiled at him while Orochimaru pouted.

"It is fine Naruto, so who all is coming?" Lust asked as he stepped onto the stairway, leaning against the railing.

"The Elrics, Miles, Kimbly, four of his men and a few Briggs soldiers. Kimbly and his men are the targets. Scar will be my target unless I call for backup" he said as Lust frowned.

"They let Kimbly out? That insane man is too reckless to be useful to them so I wonder besides making the crest of blood into the North what he would useful for" she said with a frown as he shrugged his shoulders.

"So what is the Kimbly man like exactly? So I can know what we are going up against?" Orochimaru asked as Naruto rubbed his chin.

"He's kind of a weird combination between you and Deidara. He uses the transmutation circles on his hands to make explosions and loves making them out of humans with his stones, which are in his stomach and he can regurgitate them to use them" Naruto said as Orochimaru smiled.

"Oh my, if this were another time he'd be a prime candidate for my next body I can feel it. You don't mind if I copy his alchemic circles and enter his mind a bit?" Orochimaru asked with a smirk.

Even with his goal of being immortal reached the scientist in Orochimaru was still very much alive as he had just added the interest of alchemy and chimaeras to his list of things to research. He often scoured Amestris for new forms of alchemy for him to tinker with, only staying away from flame alchemy as he had made it clear if Orochimaru went after Riza he'd make him sorry.

"I don't care, add it to the little book you are making for all I care just retrieve his stones and take him out if you can. He's a pest and I can't move around as freely as I can with him around" he said as Orochimaru smiled and nodded.

"What about his men?" Lust asked as Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"If they are loyal to Kimbly then end them but if you can turn them then try. I'm all for more allies and if what I feel about them is true I feel they can be helped if we offer it to them" he said as he stepped back onto the railing.

"Wait for the best time to hit Kimbly, Ed might drag him out to fight during his visit if he can get the wood clone of Winry out of Kimbly's grasp so the real her will be out of danger and won't be hunted after. I'm sure Orochimaru still retains his ability to make a flash entrance, ask him about the chunin exams in the forest of death where he made a snake swallow me, that's always a good story" he said with a chuckle as he jumped off the construct down to ground where he used the wind to land softly.

"Come on dear Lust, let's get ready for the show" Orochimaru said as he walked past her as she frowned but nodded, hoping after this she could travel with Naruto since she still had some worries she felt he could help address and calm down inside her.

Naruto landed with a soft twirl of wind, walking on top of the snow as to keep himself from leaving footprints as he flipped up his hood again and slipped his hands into his pockets as the others had just arrived in the city. 'Hmm that was rather fast, seems Kimbly is serious about this. I guess the game will begin soon, I should get to Scar first and see how things go' he thought as he used Kamui to travel through the ground before he made his way towards where he could feel Scar's alkahestry tattoo still drawing in his energy.

He frowned as he entered a worn and beaten building, one of the many that now sat abandoned in the once prospering mining town before he started his way up the stairs until he stopped outside the room he felt Scar inside of.

He was a bit unsure how to feel about Scar as the Ishvalan man might have murdered state alchemists the only deaths he was not happy with were the ones of Sarah and Yuriy but even then he knew Scar did so in a bout of terror from experiencing Kimbly's bombs and barely surviving it.

"So how have you been recently Scar? I hear you had a run in with Kimbly and nearly killed the bastard on a train" he said, surprising Scar as the man turned around quickly, ready to use his arm while he glared at him.

"You, you're the one that I fought back in East City" Scar said as he nodded.

"Yes and I am still glad I did as I was able to save that poor girl's life and separate her from her dog. She's now my adopted daughter and she is recovering from the trauma quite nicely" he said as Scar frowned.

"What are you doing here?" Scar asked as Naruto shrugged his shoulders, a gesture he had been doing a lot today.

"I came to see what you are up to, I hear you are traveling with Doctor Marco, a girl from Xing and another man. Also I feel we aren't necessarily on opposite sides considering what you experienced below Central" he said as Scar, still frowning seemed to lessen up his glare and defense.

"I am working to stop this vile nation from killing more people" he said as Naruto smiled.

"Good! So am I. You saw the man underground I presume?" he asked as he saw Scar's eyes widen slightly. "I'll take that as a yes, well that man is someone I have been trying to finish off for a long time so if you truly are trying to stop the nation he is the puppeteer that needs to be stopped" he said as he stepped forward, hands still in his pockets as he looked Scar in the eyes.

"Why are you willing to help me?" Scar asked as Naruto chuckled.

"I have seen what this nation has done to your peaceful race of people, hell I tried my best to save as many of them as I could and set up villages for them, sending them food and necessities. So don't think everyone is against you. I know you are trying to get justice in your own way" he said before he frowned at the man.

"While I am upset that you killed the Rockbells as they were some of the last remaining family of mine still alive," he said as he saw pure regret flash in Scar's eyes, hidden behind the anger that seemed to permanently be in them before he smiled "but I can see and feel you regret it deep down and plan to atone for that when you can" he said as Scar backed up slightly.

"Why are you so forgiving to someone like me?" Scar asked as Naruto frowned, feeling two of Kimbly's men coming their way.

"Let's just say I know how it is to make mistakes and wish to atone for them," he said referring to Xerxes and how he still beat himself up inside for not being able to stop it in time "but I also know that there are better ways to go about it Scar. I believe we can help each other a lot" he said as he held out a hand. "So do we have a partnership of sorts?" he asked as Scar hesitantly nodded and accepted his hand, giving it a firm shake.

"Now there are soldiers from Central coming to fight you, I believe they are chimeras. The Elrics are coming and I hope you decide not to kill them, they too want to stop that man. I don't know exactly how this will go down but keep that in mind. Use this to summon me when you get away from the chimeras" he said as he handed Scar one of his Hiraishin kunai.

"I will, thank you" Scar said still a bit surprised how things went as he was expecting the man to fight him. "What is your name?" he asked as Naruto smiled.

"Naruto Uzumaki, I look forward to having your help" he said before he disappeared faded into the ground just Kimbly's men came into the room.

"_That honestly went better than I expected. I didn't think Scar would agree to all that without an actual fight since with you I thought you had to fight your enemies to get them as allies_" Truth said as Naruto chuckled, moving up to the roof of the building.

'Sometimes if they are smart they understand that fighting wouldn't be wise and since we both know of the Dwarf he understands the need for allies to go against him and the military' he thought as Scar was a very smart man, he had to so he could avoid the military and survive for so long.

'So now we just wait and see the outcome of Scar's little fight, step in if we need to and wait for when Kimbly comes out to play' he thought as things were definitely going to pick up in the next few hours and he was excited for some action for once.

**-Chapter End-**

So the reveal is done! Orochimaru is his ally and immortal via possessing a White Zetsu body as well as possessing a much weaker stone that he main uses to heal should he get in fights.

Also Kimbly vs Orochimaru and minorly Lust will be a fun fight to write. Lust will travel with Naruto more after this and so will Orochimaru but he is more just there to get more research material as a scientist never stops wanting to learn.

Scar is smart, he knows when he is outmatched and with Naruto his insticts basically screamed for him not to fight and to hear that they are fighting to the same thing basically (Scar wanting Amestris military to pay and Naruto wanting the Dwarf, the main driving force of Amestris, to die) Scar is all for working together. But Naruto let Scar do what he wanted with the Elrics still believing a fight can make people understand.

Not like he will let Scar kill them but he feels Scar wouldn't do it or at least wouldn't fight to kill.

Also it'll be interesting for May Chang to meet Naruto given she can sense energy and Naruto is a giant source of it and basically the Dragon that gives the pulse for Alkahestry.

Next chapter will be really fun to write

I hope you all liked it

Until Next Time

Rate and Review!

Buh-Bye!


	17. Chapter 17

**Creator of Alchemy**

**Chapter 17**

Naruto watched as Scar ran away with the wooden clone of Winry and smiled as everything was going greatly. Scar had even allied himself with the Elrics for the time being to help out with their situation.

"Should we head inside for the blizzard?" Lust asked as he had moved back to them to wait before Kimblee could be taken out, using his mastery over wind, his original affinity to keep the blizzard that had just picked up away from them.

"We are fine here Lust, you two need to be waiting in time for when Kimblee comes out here. This open area is perfect to attack Kimblee and knowing Miles he'll most likely set up snipers here as well" he said as Lust nodded.

"And I'm guessing you have something in store to get them out of here so we can fight without worrying about them?" she asked with a raised brow while he chuckled.

"Of course, you two focus on killing Kimblee and taking his stones. I'll focus on everyone else" he said as Orochimaru smirked.

"What about the two men of his that smell like an ape and a lion of sorts? What are we to do with them?" Orochimaru asked as chimera human fusions were quite interesting to him.

"If they try and fight back then take care of them but I feel they are just under orders. Kill Kimblee first and see where their loyalties lie" Naruto said as he pulled out his pocket watch to check the time. "The storm is dying down soon, be ready to move in when you see the right moment" he said as Lust frowned.

"Where are you going to go?" she asked as he rubbed his chin in thought.

"I might go join Scar and the others for when Ed eventually meets up with them. I feel I can be helpful to them. I'll come by to pick you back up once you are done with Kimblee Lust and Orochimaru I figure you will go back to your lab" he said, lowering the wind dome around them as the blizzard had ended.

"Yes I will go back to my research until you call me back for whatever reason. This man and his stones will be quite interesting to research for the time being" Orochimaru said with a chuckle as Naruto nodded and disappeared in a burst of speed to wait where he needed to be to keep the others away while they fought Kimblee.

"Well dear homunculus, shall we get in position for the fun ahead?" the snake man asked, licking his lips as Lust honestly just wanted this to be done with so she could be away from him and help Naruto by his side and not the snake man's.

Thankfully they didn't have to wait long as in a matter of minutes Kimblee, along with his two men were making their way towards them with Edward Elric following behind them. They smirked a bit as they saw a wall of ice cut off Ed from Kimblee, signaling them to start.

"Oh my, you look somewhat interesting" Orochimaru said as he appeared behind Kimblee, shocking the man as he hadn't been able to sense his immense bloodlust that now crashed down on him, actually making him have a cold sweat.

Kimblee quickly turned around as his guards charged at the man only for the man's arms to turn into two massive snakes, biting around their waists before sending them flying backwards into the massive mining outpost.

"You keep them away from me my assistant! I am moderately interested in this one" Orochimaru said as Kimblee slammed his hands onto Orochimaru's chest as his skin turned dark grey.

"I don't know who you are but I don't think you know who I am, you can call me Kimblee, the Crimson Lotus Alchemist. And you sir are dead" the white suited man said calmly as he made the man in front of him explode in a beautiful yet underwhelming explosion due to the close proximity.

"Now who the hell was he talking to and what is going on?" Kimblee asked to himself with a frown as he stepped back a bit, looking around to see what was going on before he heard a familiar chuckle behind him.

"You know if you were the first 'Mad Bomber' I ever met that would have caught me off guard but sadly you aren't and I have to say your skills are rather lacking" the same voice as before said as the smoke cleared to show the man unscathed as he slowly reformed upwards from a large mass of snakes.

"Wow, well this certainly is interesting. You aren't like any homunculi I've met so far and you don't have the same stench as chimera. If anything you smell of blood like myself" Kimblee said as he subtly slid his hands into his pockets, grabbing the pebbles he kept in there to use as transmuted grenades.

Orochimaru smirked as he watched Lust effortlessly keep the lion and gorilla chimeras at bay before turning back to Kimblee "Why thank you, I pride myself on being unique. Any other time if we would have met I could see you being interesting but sadly we are on opposite sides and I see more usefulness in you dying," he said as he appeared in front of Kimblee, sporting the same chilling smile before landing a strong palm thrust on the man's stomach.

Kimblee was entirely caught off guard as the strike to his stomach made him puke up one of his stones, the weaker of the two while he flew backwards into and through one of the surrounding buildings.

"Hmm, my aim must be getting rusty, I was aiming for the other one but this one will do none the less. I guess that years in a laboratory will make one's skills rusty" Orochimaru said as he picked up the sliver shaped Philosopher stone from off the ground.

He didn't even turn his head as a shower of stones flew towards him before they lit up, sparking with red lightning and exploded in powerful blast that shook the ground.

"If you knew I had two you should have gone for both or not even tried. It's a shame I had to use my stone and such a beautiful piece of art on a bug like you" Kimblee said as he not only used the stone to enhance the pebbles but he also had to use it to heal himself after the man had ruptured some of his internal organs.

"Hmm I didn't break your spine with that? I really must be getting rusty I have to keep up on my skills now" Orochimaru said as he walked through the smoke cloud, dusting off his clothes as he narrowed his eyes towards Kimblee.

Kimbly tried to use his stone again only to scream out in pain as the man's sword cut through his right arm, the arm that was holding the stone before he caught the falling limb.

"You know you really are losing my interest. You're just another bomber who thinks their explosions are art, something I have seen too many times. If you would have been more interesting I guess you might have lived longer and I would have had more fun toying with you" Orochimaru said as Kimblee clenched his jaw, trying to reach for the stone only for the wrist of his remaining arm to get impaled by his sword, pinning it to the ground.

"W-Who in the hell are you?" Kimblee asked as he started to laugh from the pain he felt.

"I never did introduce myself did I? How rude of me, my name is Orochimaru, the snake Sannin. It was rather nice meeting you Kimblee but Kusanagi's poison should be reaching your heart by now, a rather painless death so you should think you are rather lucky" Orochimaru said as he watched Kimblee's eyes dull and fall down to the ground.

He let out a sigh as he pulled Kusanagi out from Kimblee's wrist, effortlessly slicing off the man's wrists to collect his circles before he picked up the remaining, more powerful, Philosopher stone.

"Oh Lust? Are you done with the two animals?" Orochimaru asked as he sealed away the hands and stones, wiping off Kusanagi with Kimblee's scarf before discarding it on the ground.

"Yes, they tried to run and attack me but they were easy to read" Lust said as Orochimaru walked in to see Lust had pinned the chimera to the walls with the spear like fingers of hers, going through their wrists.

"Why hello there, you two are great specimen" Orochimaru said as he was more interested in the chimera than he had been with Kimblee. Before he could look them over more he frowned as Lust cleared her throat.

"We aren't supposed to test on them. If they are loyal to Kimblee than we kill them, if not we send them on their way, maybe have them help out the Elrics" Lust said as she saw Naruto talking to Ed through the wall of ice.

"Fine, take all the fun away. I'll bind them up and leave them for the others. See what they will do and they can handle killing them if they deem it necessary" Orochimaru said as he sent two snakes out of his sleeves to wrap around them and bind them once Lust pulled back her fingers.

"I wouldn't struggle until the others get here, those two snakes have a venom that can kill in seconds" he warned as he and Lust both walked towards the ice wall, which promptly fell.

"We left the two chimeras there like you asked and Kimblee is dead. He wasn't nearly as interesting as I thought he'd be so I'm a bit disappointed" Orochimaru said with a slight frown as Naruto chuckled with a smirk.

"Well nowadays is there anyone that can still interest you besides me?" he asked as Orochimaru laughed and nodded.

"Very true. Anyways, I am heading back to my laboratory. If you need me you know how to find me" Orochimaru said as he disappeared in a burst of speed.

Ed didn't pay much attention to the incredibly pale skinned man as the busty woman was more of a worry. "Naruto, why is a homunculus here?" Ed asked once Miles had left to go inspect and subsequently dispose of Kimblee's body.

"She is a member of my team, I offered her freedom and safety and she accepted. Simple as that Ed. You should work to catch up to the others, we will need to be all together for when the Dwarf makes his move" he said as he walked next to Lust and put his hand on her shoulder, getting ready to warp.

"Wait, can't you teleport or whatever with me as well?" Ed asked as Naruto frowned as he looked towards the two chimera who were talking with Miles.

"A good trip makes for good lessons. Maybe see if the two chimera over there want to help with the goal of getting their bodies back to normal, allies are always encouraged. I'll send a clone to you when the others get settled down" he said as Ed frowned but nodded before he and Lust Hiraishin warped away to wherever Scar had put down the marker.

**-Small Village in the North-**

Naruto smiled as he appeared inside a small town he actually recognized once he looked around a bit. It happened to be one of the Ishvalan refugee towns that he had set up shortly after the war. "Ah so you found this little village, I'm glad you found here so you can help it" he said as he smiled at Scar, who was busy glaring at Lust.

"Why did you bring the abomination with you?" Scar asked, clenching his fist as he looked at Lust.

"Oh my god, for the second time in the last ten seconds she is an ally, accept it" Naruto said as he understood the wariness but if he was okay with her than it should make it clear she isn't a threat.

"Relax Naruto, I understand his worry. I did try and hunt him a few times but I am not an enemy anymore Scar. Naruto made me realize how my Father only cared for his own plans, we were pawns that could be sacrificed to prolong his plan's life" Lust said with a frown as she crossed her arms with a frown.

"Whatever, step out of line and I won't hesitate to kill you" Scar said as he turned around, walking back towards the city. "They gave us a small cabin after your wooden clone told them we were with you. I thank you for looking after my people" Scar said as they followed him.

"Of course, now let's get back and work out a game plan" Naruto said as Scar nodded, he knew they couldn't rush into anything and had to take things one step at a time.

**-Central-**

Olivier sighed as she fell back onto the couch, relaxing in the arms of a strengthened clone of Naruto as Nina napped next to them. Today had been a somewhat worrying gamble by walking into the den of tigers and 'joining' them.

It wasn't that it scared her, nothing really did, but she was more just tired of keeping up her poker face.

"You did great Olivier, having you on the inside will help a lot as long as they don't find out about our connection. I doubt anyone at Briggs will be stupid enough to mention me" he said as Olivier laughed dryly.

"They know doing so would be digging their own graves" she said as she smiled, feeling his arms wrap around her waist. "I really just want all this annoying crap to be over with so we can relax" Olivier said, showing her more private side as even with how cold and trained she was around others she still wanted to have a family with the man she loved.

"It will be over Olivier and I promise that the Dwarf will die" he said as he pulled her in, holding her tighter as she smiled and stroked his arm.

"I know but I want to be stronger. I want to learn more of the new abilities I have from going through your gate" she said as she knew she was strong but with the homunculi and the threat they posed she knew she was going to need to be stronger.

"That sounds good, we'll get started tomorrow. I'll make another clone to watch Nina. I also need to check on Riza soon since I hear Wrath is keeping a close eye on her, I hope Martel is helping her still" he said as Olivier frowned.

"Also you still need to check on your daughter. I heard some soldiers mentioning Dublith and I think I heard the name Curtis" she said as he narrowed his eyes.

"I'll send a clone there too. She can defend herself but I do want to make sure she is safe" he said as Olivier chuckled softly.

"I am a bit curious how she will handle me being your wife" she said as Naruto chuckled as well.

"I think she'll be fine as long as you don't insist on being called mom" he said making Olivier laugh as she pet Nina's head, making the sleeping girl smile and nuzzle against the warmth.

"I'm more than fine with Nina calling me mom" Olivier said before she let out a yawn. "We should probably head to bed and lay Nina down" she said as he nodded.

"You go lay down, I'll put Nina to bed and be right there. There is a lot to do in the coming days and you need to be well rested" he said as she nodded, kissing his cheek with smile.

"I'll see you there" Olivier said as she walked off towards the bedroom.

Naruto couldn't help but smirk as he watched the woman who was basically already his wife walk off before gently picking up his daughter.

"Nina, I promise your mother and I will protect you. Sleep well my little princess" he said with a smile as he gently walked her to her room, laying her down before kissing her forehead softly.

He knew tomorrow would be busy with Olivier's training but he looked forward to it. It had been a long time since the two of them trained and now she was even stronger so he was pretty interested to see how she would rank up.

**-A Few Days Later-**

**-Ishvalan Town-**

Naruto sighed as he waited in a tree for the right time to come out. With the promise day coming up rather soon he and the others decided it was time to dwindle down the strength of the homunculi.

He had warned them that until the promised day killing homunculi would be for naught since the Dwarf could recreate them. Though destroying most of their stones, something Doctor Marco knew how to do as well, was a great idea.

He and Marco were the ones to think up the plan of having Zanpano, the boar chimera, call Central, requesting Envy to come as he 'betrayed' them. Lust was the one that finalized the plan, verifying their thought that Envy would come alone given that he was the cockiest of the bunch to always think he didn't need any help.

Personally he was excited to get a showdown with Envy as the annoying pest had outlived his worth. It even allowed him to stretch a bit, placing an illusion dome around the area they would be fighting is so he could use a bit more of his flashy skills.

"Naruto, Zanpano has returned. He's bringing Envy with him in the disguise of an Ishvalan" Lust said as she stood on the branch of the tree he had grown beside him.

"Great, now we just wait for the signal and I can come out. I want you stay back with Al and May. We don't want Envy seeing you yet" he said as he pointed towards the shelter that the Xing girl and Al were staying in.

Personally he liked May, she was a cute girl that was very skilled in Alkahestry. She was even able to immediately sense and come to the conclusion that he was the source of the 'Dragon's Pulse'.

"Got it, just stay safe" Lust said as she had taken the role of a friend with him recently, something he enjoyed.

"I will, keep those two safe as well. Hurry now, I don't want this to go wrong" he said with a smirk while Lust quickly dashed off, having surprising speed for a homunculus as she was apparently the second fastest of the bunch.

It wasn't long before he saw the blonde haired chimera walk into the clearing with the man he clearly felt was Envy, making a smile grow on his face.

'Well, the show begins' he thought as he activated his Rinne-Sharingan, excited to beat that smug homunculus down.

**-Chapter End-**

Sorry for the incredibly late post. Fanfiction went down for a while and I wasn't able to post it so I decided to post it when I woke up and I tend to sleep in pretty late naturally :/

The fight with Kimblee was somewhat meant to be a bit anti-climactic. Orochimaru would easily get bored with a Deidara clone and kill him, taking his circles and stones to mess around with. Naruto knows Orochimaru isn't stupid enough to do anything bad with them since it is Naruto (who has the Juubi in him).

As for still making Ed travel with the lion and gorilla, its more just Naruto telling Ed that making allies with them would be a good thing since they are powerful. Plus I like the lion and gorilla chimeras. They were interesting.

Also Ed didn't question Naruto's judgement with Lust too much since now that he knows about Naruto more he knows he is a lot smarter and wiser than anyone he knows and that he knows Naruto knows what he is doing.

I'm toying with the idea of bringing Maes back but I need a reason to do it as well as something I can have Maes do for the group. I'll think it over.

I have a lot planned for the Envy battle as well as future battles so I look forward to those.

Until Next Time

Rate and Review

Buh-Bye!


	18. Chapter 18

**Creator of Alchemy**

**Chapter 18**

He watched with a smirk on his face as Envy was tossed around and skewered by the Alkahestry 'landmines' that May had set up with her circles. They were even more potent since he was around to power them directly and amplify their strength.

The best thing about it was that Envy was none the wiser about what was actually happening as the snow from the night before had covered up May's circles.

She was a very kind girl and had adorably proclaimed herself as his apprentice, which he didn't mind since she did have great potential for Alkahestry. That with her use of kunai with her Alkahestry it reminded him of Tenten so he was fine with teaching the Xing native princess.

His smirk faltered a bit as he watched Envy start to transform into his monstrous massive green form.

"**Don't get cocky you little ants!**" Envy yelled as he slammed his hands down on the ground, bringing up a cloud of snow.

He decided that was his signal to drop down from where he had been watching, sending a blast of wind out from him to clear the snow cloud. "So easily angered aren't you Envy. Are you sure you aren't a bit of Wrath?" he asked as Envy let out an angered growl as the homunculus's eyes focused on him.

"**You! I should have figured you'd be tailing along with these ants. Are you going to beat me around before running off like usual? You never actually kill us so what are you really going to do!?**" Envy yelled as he raised his arm and slammed it down towards Naruto though Envy was surprised as his hand was stopped mid-swing down.

"You see every time we fight I get more and more serious. I dwindle you down and weaken you. I know if I kill you your 'Father' will just make a new one that is until a certain point which is nearing up" Naruto said as a massive skeletal hand made up of golden energy clasped around Envy's before shoving it back.

Envy, and the others watched in surprised as vertebrae by vertebrae a large spine formed behind before a rib cage was formed, which connected to the arm that he had formed. The creation continued as three arms were formed on each side of the torso while three heads grew and merged into one. It stopped as it took the appearance of a massive monk that was taller than Envy with beads around its wrists, covering over the skeleton that Naruto had first summoned.

Naruto smirked as he looked up at Envy while stretching his arms, an action his Susanoo copied. "You know I haven't summoned my Susanoo in so long so thank you for the time to practice" he said as he and his Susanoo burst forward, slamming its six palms into Envy, making him fly backwards from the force of it.

Envy tried his best to try and right himself in midair only for the beads that were around the arms of the construct shot off of it and wrapped around him and his arms before swinging him up above it and sending him crashing back into the ground with a large crater forming around him.

"You have so much blood on your hands Envy that I have been wanting to take you down for so long. Now with the 'promised day' coming closer I can actually do a lot more, plus with the good doctor's help I can shrink you down to the little worm you are" he said as Envy growled and pulled himself out of the crater as the beads unwrapped from him.

"**Worm!? What worm!? I am anything but a worm like you all!**" Envy yelled while the giant green homunculus charged towards him.

"I honestly beg to differ" Naruto said with a sigh as he swatted away all of Envy's attacks with two sets of hands while his third ran through a blistering fast set of hand seals. "I am tired of the constant blood you spill now how about we get this over with" he said as he felt the familiar warm sensation that came with Sage mode.

"**Sage Art: Gate of the Great God**" he said calmly as the clouds above them parted and red torii gates came crashing down on Envy, numerous gates pinning the homunculus down and keeping him in place.

"**I won't go down this easily! I'll escape these damn things!**" Envy roared as he struggled, trying to shapeshift his way out from under the gates only to find he couldn't. "**What did you do to me!**" he yelled, fear cracking in his voice.

"My gates can hold down a primordial god so I was sure they could hold you down and keep your stone from allowing you to change your appearance. Now how about you open up" Naruto said as he pried open Envy's mouth with the hands of his Susanoo.

"**No! No I won't allow you to do this!**" Envy yelled as he tried to shoot his tongue at the man holding him down only for a spare hand to grab the tongue.

"Too late Envy cause you see this is what I needed as with Marco's notes I know just how to destroy a stone even better than I did before. You could say I can do it now with better finesse!" he yelled as red lighting arced from him, through his Susanoo and into the mouth of Envy.

The painful roar that erupted from Envy made him glad he had set up the barrier around them that blocked any sight and sound that came from the area from the villagers.

"Consider this retribution for everyone you have killed and all the blood you spilled" he said as he dissolved his Susanoo and stepped back, watching as the androgynous form Envy normally took was regurgitated from the massive form that was trapped in the torii gates.

Envy tried to crawl towards him as the massive form he left behind started to disintegrate before he too started to dissolve. "No no no! This can't be happening. Not to me, not to Envy. I can't be killed by a pathetic human like you!" Envy yelled as he started to cough violently and a green blob landed in front of him and his human form started to fade.

"I'm not a pathetic human and you should know that or do you have Pride in you as well?" Naruto asked with a chuckle as he picked up the green blob to reveal it was a smaller lizard type thing. "You know your true form is really pathetic and small" he said as Envy whined.

"Don't look down on me! Don't pity me!" Envy squeaked out as Naruto sighed.

"Too late you little pest" he said as he flicked Envy, making a loud crack as he enhanced it with some of his strength. "Now how about you shut up and stay in here" he added as he created a wooden cage out of Mokuton to keep him subdued in it using his crescent mark to make a seal that would keep the homunculus from being able to escape.

"Well this is one down, about five more to go" he said as he tossed the cage to Lust who nodded and frowned.

"I still think Gluttony can be saved" she said while he nodded with a sigh.

"I know and I am still thinking it over. I know the thing is like a kid around you but consider me skeptical considering he ate me and many others. Unless you can assure me he is fine eating things other than humans I'm on the fence" he said as he saw the others come running down towards them.

"Lust! You joined these pathetic dogs!? How could you?" Envy yelled out, his voice sounding like it was on helium.

"I did so to ensure my survival. Father would absorb us the second he gets into a bind to save himself. We are sentient beings and I refuse to be eaten by the man who claims to love us" Lust said with a cold glare as she shook the cage, making Envy bounce around.

"Is the abomination subdued or should we kill it?" Scar asked as he moved up the sleeve of his right arm.

"Relax we can't kill it just yet. We have to wait before he finish it off. At least this has weakened the Dwarf's forces" he said as Lust tossed the cage to Scar for him to hold onto it given he could kill it easiest if it got out of hand.

"So what now? What do we do?" Zanpano asked as Naruto rubbed his chin.

"We need to keep moving since this little call might have gotten them weakened it also alerted Wrath of our position so unless we have to keep on the move. I'll have a clone of mine stay behind and watch out if any military troops but they should be safe" he said as he frowned a bit while he looked towards the village.

"Where should we go? There isn't many places we can go with the military being everywhere" Jerso, the dreadlocked toad chimera asked as Naruto smiled as a crow flew down and landed on his shoulder.

"I think I know a place. It shouldn't take us more than a day or so to get there if we get going now" he said as Rose had finally gotten in contact with him. It had been to tell him she couldn't leave her home when it was in need but he was just glad she was safe and made her decision.

She was a kind girl and visiting her would be safe given how the military had left Liore and was far enough away to be safe for them.

**-Central-**

Naruto frowned as he watched Riza in such close proximity to Wrath as the homunculi had made his student his secretary to force Mustang and his rebellious acts to die down. The homunculi had also sent all of Mustang's men to separate parts of Amestris, proof by Falman being in the North.

Thankfully though Martel was safe as her animal senses had allowed her to stay unnoticed by military personal while she lived with Riza.

Now he not only had to worry about Olivier being possibly in danger but now also Riza and Martel.

He and Oliver had been training very intensely to help her control her new powers, skills and level of strengths since passing through his gate. Like with everything else he had taught her she took it all up incredibly quick and was already starting to show signs of mastering it all.

Olivier had also been caring for Nina a lot and acting like a mother for the young girl. She had spoiled the girl a lot whenever she could, though she complained a lot about not being able to leave the house with her yet but understood why she wasn't able to.

"How long has she been stuck like this?" he asked, snapping out of his thoughts as he turned to see Martel who was crouched down beside him. They both watched from on top of a nearby building, hidden by an illusion of his as they felt safer keeping track of Riza while she was this close to Wrath.

"A couple months and yesterday she came home reeking of fear and blood. She kept looking in the shadows as if she was expecting something to jump out at her from them" Martel said as he groaned.

"Great then that means Pride showed himself to her. He is very shadow based and dangerous as he is almost untraceable. You probably smelt the blood on him meaning he must have went onto her or something to scare her" he said as he rubbed his chin in thought.

"Well what can we do to help her?" Martel asked with a frown, making him sigh as he rubbed his forehead.

"We keep her safe from the distance since if we get too close she would be in danger and cause a lot of drama. If it does come to it Riza has a marker of mine to summon me and if I do feel hers go down I will summon her to me instead since she is only to stab it down if it is absolutely necessary" he said as he pointed to the knife in her sheath. "Same goes for you, if you are in danger stab it down and I will summon you away" he added as she nodded with a smile.

"I know boss, I got it. What about your girl? Is she safe being in there?" she asked, making him frown and sigh.

"She is fully able to look after herself. Doesn't mean I don't have another clone keeping an eye on her closer in case shit goes sour but from what I'm seeing through the clone's eyes shit might go sour way faster than expected" he said as he turned his right eye into the Rinne-Sharingan to see the army of hanging pale white bodies that a military officer had just shown Olivier.

'_This is not good. If they have an army of soldiers, all who don't even feel alive they might be troublesome for others to handle if they meet them. Not everyone can deal with them as easily as you_' Truth said with a clear frown evident in its voice.

'What are you saying Truth?' he asked with a bit of a frown as he wasn't sure about these soldiers or even how many 'hangers' they had of armies of them but he didn't like the look of them.

'_It means I might have to lift a restriction of yours in the coming days, a certain path of yours might come in a lot of use to keep yourself from dividing your focus up on multiple people and tasks_' Truth said as the entity in his head went silent, most likely to think things over.

If the Truth was this deep in thought then it meant things might be getting more troublesome than they thought so they was thinking of undoing one of the seals they had on one of his paths to help him.

"Continue keeping an eye on Riza and make sure she is safe. If you need me then you know how to call me. Also keep your illusion tag on you so Wrath can't detect you" he said as Martel nodded and he flashed away since he still had others to check on before dispelling.

Plus his main self was heading to Liore so he still had a lot to do. 'So much to do in so little time. This promised day is coming too fast. I really am going to have to work harder to keep everything situated' he thought as he over looked Dublith to see military cars driving around as if searching for someone.

He knew of the Dwarf's sacrifices but he'd be damned if he lets his daughter or anyone else be used in that abomination's plans.

**-Chapter End-**

Shorter chapter I know but I wrote the length that felt natural.

I hope you all liked the little Susanoo fight and use of the Torii Gates. Naruto's Susanoo has prayer beads that act like much larger more powerful chakra chains. He can also summon staffs and kanabo for it.

Also I plan to not send May away as she will want to be the apprentice of the Dragon who powers Alkahestry so the little girl is staying around.

Next chapter will be the return to Liore and maybe the reveal of something interesting. We'll see about whether I introduce it now or later.

Hope you all liked it

Until Next Time

Rate and Review!

Buh-Bye!


	19. Chapter 19

**Creator of Alchemy**

**Chapter 19**

Naruto smiled as he and his group walked into the recovering town of Liore as he let May sit on his shoulders as she had a bit of difficulties navigating through the slight desert. It wasn't difficult to navigate the desert as he was able to use the sand of the desert to shield them all from the harsh sun.

It was a simple choice of where to go since Rose had sent his crow back, that and Al said he wanted to check out Liore as well.

"Can we maybe get something to eat? The walk was pretty harsh" Zanpano said as Naruto nodded as he set May down on the ground so she could walk on her own.

"Yeah I believe both Al and I know a good place to go and they will probably help us with some food" he said with a smile as he saw a familiar little diner in the middle of town.

The smile grew a bit as he saw Rose turn towards them while they walked towards the diner. "Rose! It is so good to see you again!" he called out as Rose widened her eyes, a smile growing on her face as she ran towards him and hugged him tight.

"Naruto?! What are you doing here?" Rose asked as he hugged her back before setting her back down.

"I came to visit you after my crow returned to me. You may not have agreed to travel with me but I still worry and want to help you in whatever way I can. I heard about the military's involvement and am so sorry the town was destroyed like that" he said with a frown as Rose smiled sadly but nodded.

"We are rebuilding and coming back from it" she said as he patted her head.

"I would be glad to help since I need to check some things out here" he said with a smile as the others nodded as he saw Al walk over to Hohenheim, who had their back towards them.

"Zanpano, Jerso, Scar and I can start working as soon as you need us Rose and my friends Lust and May can keep you company and help you while we work" he said with a smile the others nodded. Thankfully they didn't need to worry about Envy being seen in his cage as the pest was kept inside Al's armor and would be safe in there for the time being.

He frowned a bit as he watched Hohenheim hurry away from Al as the boy seemed to try to reconnect with his father. "Don't worry Al, you'll get a chance to talk to him later. For now let's just help the town while we are staying here since there's a lot to do" he said as Al nodded and looked towards him.

"Yeah I guess so. Also where is brother? You said he was traveling but why isn't he here?" Al asked as Naruto chuckled.

"Well Ed is working with his new allies. It's better for two fronts to be working right now and don't worry, he'll join back up when it is needed" he said as Al nodded with a sigh. "Relax I'm looking after him with a clone, if I need to I can warp him over here if things turn sour. Let's focus on our plans and see where they take us" he said as he walked towards where the others were directed to by Rose while she had walked off with Lust and May.

In truth Ed was making rather good progress on his side with his two chimera in his own way.

**-With Ed's Group-**

Naruto smirked as Ed, Heinkel the lion based chimera and Darius the gorilla based chimera made their way towards somewhere Ed claimed was 'safe and wouldn't be dangerous' while night was starting to fall.

He didn't have the heart to correct Ed or tell him that he could take them somewhere safe since Ed was so gung-ho about leading them.

After his main body had left to meet up with the others he quickly left with the three of them to ensure their safety and get them hidden from the military after explaining the situation to Miles who understood and made everyone look the other way.

Both Heinkel and Darius were quick to join sides after explaining Kimbly's death and how things were with the 'Promised Day' and the Dwarf they were more than happy to be on his and Ed's side.

He chuckled out loud as he noticed where they were heading before they parked the car Darius and Heinkel had stolen in the Northern town they had ended up at after leaving Briggs.

"What's so funny?" Heinkel asked from the seat next to him in the back as Naruto shook his head.

"Nothing, just remembering the last time Ed and I were here. It ended a bit badly with me, him and one other being eaten alive. This time though I don't feel anything bad around" he said a bit quietly as he and Heinkel exited the car to follow Ed and Darius.

While he did feel one thing in the distance he felt it wouldn't be the worst thing if that person found them.

As they entered the building he chuckled again as Darius and Heinkel pointed out how much of a dump the old safe house had become. "Relax, I can fix this place up easily. You guys have to clear up the trash though" he said before Darius and Heinkel quickly grew on guard, pulling Ed back as Naruto merely slipped his hands into his pockets and looked towards the door.

"About time you got here Ling, being in control again must be new for you" he said as the Xing native prince stumbled into the room, falling down onto the floor.

"Oh thank goodness, it's always good to see a friend" Ling said as Naruto smiled and helped him sit up as Ed seemed to understand what was going on and got Ling some food from the rations.

"Ling I'm glad that you are in control since I can feel Greed stirring inside you but how did you gain control?" he asked as he sat down in front of Ling. He knew a bit of how the inside of a Homunculus's mind worked from what he's heard from Lust and the brief moments with Envy and he was surprised that Ling could gain control over Greed and the sea of souls inside the stone.

"Greed cut his ties with the Homunculi. He started freaking out after the memories of the past Greed. He attacked Wrath and barely got out of there and that's when I took control, even now he's trying to fight back. I honestly don't know how long it will last" Ling said with a groan as Naruto smirked and placed his hand on Ling's chest.

"Well then this should help, just relax and try and bear through whatever pain you feel" Naruto said as he held up a one handed tiger seal while his crescent mark was on Ling's chest.

"Wait what are you going to do!?" Ed asked worried as Naruto chuckled.

"Relax you see when I met the first Greed, just before Wrath took him away you could say I put a seal inside of him. It was a seal that I etched into the base of what made Greed well…Greed. I knew he was going to be remade so I made the gamble that the Dwarf would use the same souls just erase the impurities. Thankfully my seal wasn't caught by him as I can still feel it inside" Naruto said as he turned back towards Ling as he could see Greed fighting his way back into control.

"And as for what I am doing, I am putting Ling back in control of his body permanently. Now hold on and don't bite your tongue. Kai!" he called out as Ling let out a scream as red lighting arced off of him with green aura glowed around the hand that he had on Ling's chest.

It only took a minute or so but, as Ed kept Ling from falling back onto the ground, Ling let a hoarse chuckle.

"Man you really don't know how to do things gently do you?" Ling asked, his voice and eyes showing he was actually in control.

"Sorry but chaining down the main personality of a homunculus while keeping his powers and healing factor in your control isn't a gentle task. You will still hear his voice in your ear a bit, not nearly as loud as it used to be but you might want to learn how to drown it out" he said with a chuckle.

"Wait so are you saying we have another homunculus on our side?!" Ed asked as Naruto smiled and patted Ling on the back.

"Two out of seven are on our side and the third is trapped away in a cage. I'd say we are on our way to dwindling down their forces to near half" he said as he was very glad at how this was coming along.

'If I can get Gluttony to be calm and ensure he won't eat anyone due to his hunger that three will go up to four. Leaving them with only Sloth, Wrath and Pride. I am liking where this is going' he thought as Truth chuckled.

"_I still find it amazing how you turned Lust against them and I can see it working with Gluttony, as long as you allow me to destroy that fake Gate like function of his that connects him to me. Your ability to befriend and turn enemies into allies is still alive as ever_" Truth said as he perked up a bit.

'Oh so you're back. Did you come to a conclusion about the restrictions?' he thought as Truth sighed.

"_Not yet I still have to weigh the other options and decide the roles. I should be able to tell you at least by the Promised Day when you can go full out easiest and without worry of the Dwarf's plans getting in the way_" Truth said as Naruto nodded and sighed as the Truth went silent again.

"Well you all can rest up while I keep watch after I get this place fixed, we should probably leave in the morning since they could have followed Ling and the last thing we need is the military after us or Wrath or Pride showing up. We'll head somewhere I know is safe and that I will bring the others when my main self can" he said as the others nodded and started tidying up the place while he fixed it up with Mokuton.

'The day is coming soon, if we can amass more allies this will hopefully be easier on all of us' he thought as he let out a slight sigh from everything he had to plan before that day came so he could keep everyone safe from it as he planned.

**-Central – Next Morning-**

Naruto smiled softly as he stood next to Olivier as she had brought him along to claim her place as Armstrong head of the family as well as get her family out of Amestris when the Promised Day came along.

Plus with the Armstrong estate they wouldn't have to keep Nina so hidden as no military ever stepped foot on their land.

"Ah Naruto my boy, I have been so glad ever since I heard of you and Olivier making up. Does this mean you intend to marry her?" Philip asked as Naruto chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yes father, Naruto has asked me to marry him and we will once I earn my place as head of the Armstrong family" Olivier said as she kept her serious face as she had to try and make it so her family didn't question why she was sending them away.

"I want you to retire and make me head of the Armstrong family. You, mother and Catherine can go take a vacation for a while since you have been busy and need it. I lead the family while you are away and when you do return we will have my wedding" Olivier said as they both had planned to actually have a wedding once all the drama of the Dwarf was over with.

"Oh my! You really are my new big brother! Ooo can I be maid of honor!" Catherine said excitedly with even more 'Armstrong sparkles' around her as he caught the youngest Armstrong and smiled as he set her down. Since he had spent a lot of time around the Armstrong's Catherine often called him her big brother.

He didn't mind since she was so sweet and adorable. Philip had even asked him to help train Catherine a bit in handling her immense strength that she had inherited from his side of the family so she can use it other times besides when she was afraid.

"I'm sure you can once we get into planning everything Catherine" he said as he pet her head, making her smile happily and giggle.

"Hmmm, I was actually planning on giving it over to Alex in case things didn't patch up between the two of you but…" Philip thought aloud before Alex walked into the main room with a frown.

"Oh Olivier, Naruto, what are you two doing here?" Alex asked as Philip turned towards his second youngest child and only son.

"Alex, perfect timing. Fight Olivier for title of head of the Armstrong family. She asked me to retire and take a vacation and I want to see who is the strongest between the two of you. Whoever wins is the Armstrong family head" he said as Naruto sighed mentally at the man's simple yet unnecessary ways of deciding.

"How dare you talk to our dear father like that!? Asking him to just retire and hand the title of head of the family over to you like that! I don't care if you are my eldest sister I am the only son and I will come at you with every ounce of strength and muscle that I have!" Alex declared as he threw off his shirt, bearing his gauntlets while Olivier drew his sword.

"You all should probably hurry off" he said as he walked with Philip, his wife Sirene and Catherine to the door while Alex and Olivier fought, maids acting like it was normal as they helped bring their stuff to the door.

**(AN**: Mrs. Armstrong's name was never revealed so I made up Sirene out of nowhere, better than just calling her Mrs. Armstrong**)**

"Yes, where should we go by the way for our vacation?" Philip asked as Naruto smiled and pulled out a manila envelope from his coat while they ignored the sounds of rough fighting coming from the other room.

"I suggest Xing, it has great food and culture. When you get there give the attendant at customs this and you will get even better treatment, I have friends in Xing and they will look after you" he said with a smile as it was true he had a lot of high ranking friends in Xing in case the Dwarf's forces somehow got over there.

"Aw why thank you sweetie, do take care of Olivier for us" Sirene said as she hugged him warmly and tightly where if it wasn't for his bones being strong as diamonds he was sure she would have broken something.

"Of course Sirene, I always do" he said as he gave Catherine one last hug and a firm handshake from Philip before they left just as a loud crash sounded out.

"They never do things quietly do they?" he asked the various maids as they all giggled and shook their heads. "Well you all should be safe in here, would any of you mind possibly mind getting another room set up near the one Olivier requested?" he asked as they shook their heads.

"Who is it for?" one asked as he smiled and chuckled.

"My adoptive daughter, I'm bringing her over later today and want her to have a room for herself next to ours" he said as they cooed and awed before quickly hurrying off.

He did plan on bringing Nina over, waiting til after Philip and the others were gone since he wanted to keep her a secret until later. He had even went through the underground base of his and created transfer seals all around inside and outside via Kamui so that he could transfer it underneath the Armstrong mansion without any trouble since until this was over with he still had to look after and care for all of them.

After all this he was sure they could re-enter society without any harmful effects of military hunting them down.

"Olivier are you finished? I really hope you didn't destroy too much or hurt Alex too much" he said as he walked into the room and sweat dropped as he saw Alex on the floor beaten, bruised, and slightly bloodied as Olivier loomed over him, the clear victor.

"He's lucky I left him alive. Now get out of my house!" Olivier yelled as she literally kicked Alex out of the house through a window.

"Did you have to be that rough?" he asked as Olivier sighed and sheathed her sword.

"I have to make it convincing Naruto, for all of their sakes. Can you maybe please fix this?" she asked a bit embarrassed as she hadn't meant to make this much of a mess.

"I got it don't worry. Why don't you wash up and relax since tomorrow we have a lot planned with training as well as getting Nina use to the new house" he said as Olivier nodded and walked over with a smirk.

"Maybe if you finish up fast enough you can join me" she said with a sultry smile as she ran a finger down his chest making him smirk.

"Oh trust me, I'll be there before you even start undressing" he said as she let out a rare giggle and turned around.

"Well don't keep me waiting" she said as she started to walk away with a visible sway to her hips.

"_Enjoy these little moments of peace and calmness Naruto. You need to get Izumi and Sig somewhere safe as the military is searching for her as well as alert Riza of the promised day. There is a lot to do and plan in the coming days before the promised day. I hope you are ready_" Truth said as Naruto nodded as his clones started fixing everything.

'I know Truth, I have plans in store and tomorrow they will start. I'll enjoy this little amount of calm before the storm as tomorrow and until the Promised Day is when things get serious' he thought as he and his clones had a lot to do all around Amestris.

He just hoped Truth made up his mind about something that could help him as he was spread thin and could definitely use the help to deal with the Dwarf and the coming Promised Day.

**-Chapter End-**

Okay so the thing he did to Greed a long time ago was a seal in mind to either completely subdue Greed or shut him down. He chose to subdue him to allow Ling to completely control Greed's powers so now Greed and Lust are on their sides technically.

Izumi will officially meet Olivier and Nina next chapter so that is bound to be adorable with Nina and somewhat interesting with Olivier.

Plus I think halfway through the next chapter there is going to be a bit of a timeskip like in canon.

I still have to figure out some changes that would be done with Naruto being involved but shouldn't be that hard

Also yes the reveal of Truth's decision will be shown soon, consider this dramatic build up lol

I hope you all liked it

Until Next Time

Rate and Review!

Buh-Bye!


	20. Chapter 20

**Creator of Alchemy**

**Chapter 20**

Naruto smiled as Nina bound happily around the large Armstrong manor. Ever since he had brought her over she had been loving the massive house and its massive yards that she could play in. "Nina! Slow down before you crash into something!" he warned as the four year old nodded but still ran through the hallway before she let out an 'oof' as she crashed into Olivier.

"Sweetie what have your father and I told you about running in the house?" Olivier scolded slightly as she helped Nina back onto her feet.

"I'm just excited to see my big sister Mommy" Nina said as she bounced excitedly in front of Olivier who sighed and looked over at him.

"Well still try not to get yourself hurt before she shows up" she said as her could see the slight worry in her eyes.

It made sense given an adopted child of his, one that was a few years younger than her, was coming over to protect her from the military as well as fill her in on what all was to come. Though just as he was about to relieve Olivier's worries the sound of a car horn from outside sounded out.

"I guess that is her and Sig. It'll be okay Olivier" he said as she nodded with a sigh before Nina's eyes widened and a massive smile grew on her face.

"Sissy!" Nina yelled as she tried to run past Naruto only for him to quickly grab her and pick her up.

"Nope, you are not running ahead of us. We will go greet your sister together and you will be a good girl" he teased with a smirk as he lightly bopped her nose, making her giggle as she smiled. He smiled softly as he turned towards Olivier and held out his hand for her "Well Olivier? Shall we go?" he asked before she accepted his hand and nodded.

"Might as well get this over with" she said with exhaustion already in her tone as they made their way towards the entrance to see a supply truck backed up into the front yard. Since they couldn't just have them walk in, seeing as the military was being a bit over-vigilant, they had to have them sneak into the manor with the guise of home repairs keeping the military unaware.

"Izumi, I'm glad to see you made it safely" he said as his daughter and her large husband Sig stepped out of the back of the truck with smirk as Sig kept his stoic appearance.

"Yeah had to hide out in the back of a few trucks as the military is really looking for me" Izumi said with a sigh before she noticed the smiling Nina in his arms that was staring at her with big eyes and Olivier, who was staring at her with a serious face.

"Ah so is this the wife and new kid. The kid looks cute but I will have to see about the wife" Izumi said keeping her eyes on Olivier as she walked towards Nina before looking towards the small girl that smiled up at her.

"Are you my Big Sissy?" Nina asked as he set her down before Izumi nodded with a smile while she crouched down to Nina's eye level.

"Yeah I guess I am. Our dad likes to help little kids in need so I'm glad to see he helped such a cute little girl out" Izumi said as she picked up Nina and nuzzled her cheek against the giggling girl's.

"Her name is Nina and this," he said as he brought Olivier closer to him "is Olivier Mira Armstrong. She's a Major General in the military but she is on our side."

He watched curiously as Olivier and Izumi stared off before Izumi cracked a smile and adjusted Nina in her arms so she could hold her with one arm as she held out her hand towards Olivier.

"If you are with my dad, someone I know not to date around, then I'll put aside my resentment towards the military" Izumi said as Olivier shook her hand before she grew a smirk. "Just don't expect me to call you mom" she added as Olivier smirked and chuckled softly.

"I wouldn't expect or want you to" Olivier said while they smirked at one another.

"Well as much as I hate to break up this little budding moment we should probably get inside so we can talk things over" he said as the two women nodded and walked in with Nina still hugging onto Izumi.

"She looks like a dependable person" Sig commented as he watched his wife and Olivier walk into the house.

"She is, she keeps me on my toes and is a very sweet and caring woman. But enough about this we should head inside there is a lot to talk about" he said as Sig nodded and they walked inside the manor.

"Hey Nina, sweetie, how about you go grab your crayons and maybe you can draw with your big sister while she is here after your mom and I have a little talk with her first" he said as Nina smiled massively before looking at the smirking Izumi.

"Can we really color together?" Nina asked as Izumi laughed softly.

"Of course sweetie, you go wait in your room and I will be right there after I talk with our dad" Izumi said as Nina's smile grew and nodded before running off to her room the second Izumi set her down on the ground.

"She sure is a sweet little girl and so adorable as well" she said as she watched the little girl run off before turning towards her father. "Thanks for getting us here Dad as we were getting out of options. The military is looking for us everywhere apparently" Izumi said as he frowned with a nod.

"It's the Dwarf, he's looking for all of his 'sacrifices' for when his 'Promised Day' rolls around. So far he has you, Ed, Al, Hohenheim and me. Though he knows he can't really get me so he is still looking for another that I got to keep an eye on" he said as he motioned for them to sit down.

"Right now I am acting as a part of the higher ups who are helping orchestrate the plan. I have the trust of some of them by acting like a weak woman but most are still skeptical of me" Olivier said as she still struggled not to react when they talked down to her and spear them through with her sword.

"So what is your plan Dad? You have to have something in mind for this 'Promised Day' when it rolls around or something" Izumi said as he let out a tired sigh.

"This is me you are talking to, of course I have something planned but I have to wait until that day to use it. If I use it before things start rolling then they will have time to fix things and adjust" he said as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

Things were already accumulating rather fast with Mustang's visit yesterday to alert Olivier of Salim's status as a homunculus and request to use their basement as an exit for troops Mustang and Miles were planning to send to Central through the nationwide circle that connected to underneath Central.

It had even helped them spread the word of the 'Promise Day' to him and subsequently Riza. Plus with Mustang more in the know of things allowed more people to help devise the plan of what to do on the coming day in the spring.

Even the majority of the Ishvalans that were in the underground base had left to do their part after a clone passed along a message to him to tell them from Scar. So far only the elderly, women and children remained in the underground base that was now underneath the basement of the house.

"Look for now I want you and Sig to stay here. I'd rather have you both close by then on the run somewhere. We still have a month or two before the actual day so there is a lot to get ready for and I hope you're okay with helping" he said as Izumi rolled her eyes with a scoff.

"Dad I doubt me and Sig could just sit around knowing others are fighting to stop some creep from messing with the world. Count us in and whatever you have planned keep up in mind" Izumi said as she smiled at him while Sig nodded.

"Look whatever you need us for just let us know. Now if you'll excuse me I think the little tyke is probably getting tired of waiting" Izumi said as she stood up with a smile before patting Sig's arm.

"Come on sweetie let's go keep the tyke entertained so my dad can focus on his work. If you need us you know where to find us" Izumi said as she and Sig left the main room and headed off towards where Nina had ran off to.

As they left he chuckled as he heard Olivier let out a sigh of relief. "See I told you meeting Izumi wouldn't be that bad. She is the level headed woman I raised after all" he said, giving Olivier's hand a soft squeeze, making her smile and squeeze his hand as well.

"I know but the whole thing of you having children who are a few years younger than me is a weird thing to accept so of course our first meeting would odd for me and probably her as well" Olivier said as he leaned over and kissed her softly with a smile.

"I know and that is why I am so glad you have been doing such a great job accepting all of this. Ever since I came clean about everything you have been doing an amazing job at not freaking out and going along with it all" he said before she smiled and rested her forehead against his with a smile.

"It's because I love you Naruto. There isn't anything I honestly wouldn't accept, though that doesn't mean I'd be okay with your era's harems" she growled out as he calmed her down with another kiss.

"Relax Olivier, I am a one woman guy. Especially when mine is better than any other out there" he said as he stroked her cheek making her smile contently.

"Damn right I am. Now come on we still have a lot to do and didn't you mention something about waking someone up?" she asked as they stood up.

"Oh yeah I figured it was about time to get a strategist on our side since Miles is busy working with Mustang and his side of things and who better than the man who figured the nationwide transmutation circle with so little info. Of course he'll have to stay hidden…" he said as he trailed off, rubbing his chin in thought before Olivier chuckled and patted his back softly.

"Bring him here, and a family if he has one, here. There is more than enough room and I have a feeling it'll be for the best if he is here" she said as he smiled and kissed her cheek and squeezed her shoulders softly.

"Perfect, I'll leave to get him later tomorrow as I have some more things to set up before I bring them over" he said as Olivier nodded.

"There is a lot to do before that time so do what you must to get ready. We will get through this" Olivier said as he smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Of course we will, I'm making sure of it" he said as he didn't want any of this wonderful life he had to be lost.

**-The Next Day-**

Naruto smiled as he sat down next to the bed of Maes Hughes, who use to be under the Tsukuyomi coma he had placed him in back when Envy had attacked him. He had decided that now was the best time to wake up him as the homunculi had stopped monitoring him and he had already explained it to Mustang and the others long ago.

He knew he couldn't just take him away without others noticing so he had set up seals inside the room to fool any normal humans that walked in to still see Maes in his bed. He had wished he could have done this sooner but it was much more difficult to fool homunculi with illusions with all their souls acting as the 'disruption of energy' that normally woke people out of illusions.

"So Maes that is honestly the situation. I could use another sharp mind to help out with some things that I won't be able to attend to soon once I play a certain card" he said as he helped the man sit up.

His muscles were atrophied, as his illusion had a bit of his energy in it to help keep them strong. It was more just sore muscles from laying down for so long.

"Ah so things are nearing the end? What about my wife and daughter? How are they?" he asked as Naruto chuckled.

"They visit every day I told them earlier today that I would be coming by later with something. I might need your help convincing them to move somewhere safer" he said as Maes chuckled and cracked his neck.

"You have somewhere in mind? Those homunculi will be very suspicious the second they see me and might attack me again or even go after my family" Maes said in a serious tone before Naruto chuckled.

"It is at my soon to be wife Olivier Mira Armstrong's house, the Armstrong manor. Right now it's my team's stronghold" he said as Maes looked at him in shock.

"W-Wait, you melted the Ice Queen? The ever stoic Major General is your fiancé?" he asked as Naruto nodded with a proud smile.

"Yeah but we can talk about that later since we have a lot to do, not only today but until this Promised Day. I hope you can handle it" he said as he held out his hand towards Maes to help him up.

"I didn't get my rank because of my good looks, a little strategy planning should be child's play" Maes said as he accepted Naruto's hand and pulled himself up.

"Great, now lets get to it" he said as he couldn't help but smile at the man and wonder if he had some Nara blood in him before they disappeared in a golden flash to get everything fully set up with him and the others his clones were with before the Promised Day arrived.

**-Two Months Later – A day before the Promised Day-**

Naruto frowned as he kissed Olivier's forehead before she had to go off to Central command. He didn't like that she had to be in there so close to that day when everything would be going down soon but he understood since she still had to keep her cover until the last second.

"Are you wearing the earrings I asked today? You know just in case something happens" he asked as he moved her hair back before she lightly slapped his hands away.

"Naruto, I am and everything will be fine. You still have to wait here until something happens as you are the main body. If anything goes wrong and you use that we both know you will lose your ability to make clones. You also have to help defend this place should anyone try and come here as not only is our daughter here but Maes's as well" Olivier said as over the last two months Nina had quickly befriended Maes's daughter Elicia, making her, Nina and Rayanne the three troublemakers of the house.

Not that he minded.

"I know and Izumi and Sig will be helping. Plus Maes is staying here to look after his wife, the girls and the Ishvalans down below" he said as Olivier softly kissed him.

"Still this is the last stand, I promise you everything will be fine and whatever bumps we encounter I am sure we can deal with them and readjust" she said as he nodded. "I have to go, I probably won't be able to leave since that day is tomorrow but I will see you when it does happen okay?" she added as he nodded and let her out of his arms while he watched her walk away.

"Naruto, I just got word from Miles, the training exercise near Resembool has begun and Wrath is there overseeing it" Maes said as he walked up, holding a half awake Elisa in his arms.

"Hmmm, that can work if they tread carefully. Come on Maes we need to finish up the last bit of stuff while I can still use my clones" he said as Maes rose an eyebrow confused.

"Wait why can't you use your clones soon?" Maes asked as Naruto chuckled, realizing he never explained it to him until now.

"Well with a certain restriction removed off of me," he said as a month ago the Truth had finally finished its debate on whether or not to remove his power's restrictions "my ability to make clones goes away due to the concentration I have to keep with this technique of mine" he finished as he started to lead Maes towards their main 'mission room' before he put Elisa back in her bed.

"And what technique is that?" Maes asked as he had moderately been told about Naruto's abilities and skills before.

"I've told you about my Rinnegan right?" he asked as Maes nodded.

"Yeah the Six Paths. Are you able to use the few that were locked?" Maes asked before Naruto shook his hand in a 'kind of' motion.

"Yes but those aren't the big thing Olivier and I were talking about" he said as he sat down in a chair in front of their main table where they had a map of Amestris rolled out. "You see yes there are six paths" he said as he created six little chess pawn shaped figures out of the wood of the table, one the color of sand, one light purple, one a murky brown, one pitch black, one grey, and the last pink.

"But there is also technically a seventh and that is what I intend to use" he said as a new orange pawn appeared in his hand as he smiled at the plan Truth had thought up.

If the Dwarf had created his Seven Sins to begin all of this then he was going to end it with his Six Paths and him as the Outer Path.

"Lets see how the Dwarf handles some ninja" Naruto said with a massive smile as he set down the orange pawn in front of the others.

**-Chapter End-**

I am VERY sorry for the late post. Last two days were pretty hectic and I barely had any time to write, which annoyed me since honestly I really like writing.

It calms me down and relaxes me.

This won't happen again. I hate posting late as I like to stick to my little schedule as best as I can.

Also don't worry I'll still be trying to post Sage of Ooo later today on Saturday (depending on how late I wake up because of how I stayed up to finish this) and if I have to I'll post it Sunday even though I'd hate to do that.

Izumi didn't react much to Olivier because she trusts her dad. There is no reason to freak out and Olivier isn't the kind to freak out either.

Yes Maes is back in action! Consider him like Shikamaru, Naruto's advisor and strategy guy. And yes he does have Nara blood in him but minus the laziness so even stronger in a sense.

And yes! The big bomb is dropped! The Outer Path is arriving and 6 shinobi will be revived to even the playing field. And yes using the Path will remove Naruto's clone ability for the time being as the shared eyesight of 6 paths and the concentration needed to keep them there will make clones impossible to keep up since both the Paths and clones require a mental link to Naruto (reason why he knows what is going on with his clones without needing them to dispel).

Next chapter will be the start of the Promised Day and whatnot as well as when the Paths arrive. Do NOT try and guess or suggest who I should make the Paths it has been decided for a LONG time.

Until Next Time

Rate and Review

Buh-Bye!


	21. Chapter 21

**Creator of Alchemy**

**Chapter 21**

**EDIT** **6/14/16: **Reason in End Notes.

Naruto frowned slightly as he stared at the six stone coffins that stood up in front of him bearing the kanji of one through six as they were still empty. It only would take a simple set of hand signs to summon the six people he had chosen to bring back into the coffins.

Thankfully when they did arrive there wouldn't be any time wasting need for an explanation as the Truth had already summoned the souls into his realm and had explained everything to them.

'There is still a lot to do before I bring them into this world to assist me. There is still Gluttony that I have to try and help with Lust's begging. Also Mustang's little rebellion he has planned and how he is still using out basement to hide troops' he thought with a groan as he pinched the bridge of his nose, his head already hurting from everything that was running through it.

Thankfully though with the training exercise starting today, where Miles was taking part in, meant that the signal for Mustang's rebellion to take Central would be coming soon so the basement would be free in time and the real fight could begin.

Plus he had been somewhat stressing himself out about how Olivier had been stuck in Central command for the last few days. Ever since the Promised Day was a week away they had kept her in Central command longer and longer. He knew she could defend herself easily but she was still the woman he loved so it only made sense he worried for her.

His thoughts were quickly interrupted as he felt a new mark spike off in the distance. As he traced back towards the source he frowned as he felt two Philosopher stones near the site, most likely meaning Gluttony and Pride since those were the only two he didn't have a solid idea of where they were.

'Well this solves my Gluttony problem but Pride is going to be a nuisance. Getting Gluttony alone is going to be difficult' he thought as he stood up from the lone chair that sat in front of the stone coffins with a frown. He quickly summoned a clone to stay at the house so he could leave and feel less nervous about possibly leaving his Nina and Maes's family unprotected.

"Maes I'm heading out! I left a clone in with the coffins if you need me. If anything comes up tell the clone" he said as he quickly grabbed his jacket and sword, putting both of them on as Maes, who was manning the radio and helping Mustang's helpers in the East plan the start of everything.

"Got it! Do what you got to do" Maes said as he looked up from the map of the railways and waved in acknowledgement before going back to them just as a yellow flash filled the office, signaling he had left.

**-Train Yard-**

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he quickly unsealed his gourd of iron sand, biting off the rubber stopper, and sending a large wave of it to shield Al from Pride's shadows.

"Al! Stay with me, I really need you to get back to the others. You'll be a lot safer there, especially in your state" he said as Al quickly noticed his presence and nodded.

"T-Thank you for coming. I woke up here at the end of the line and they just ambushed me" Al said as he ran over to Naruto, who was still using his sand to block the strange shadows that were trying to attack him.

"Just get going I can keep them at bay. Tell the others to be on guard" he said as Al nodded and quickly ran off with a wood clone he had summoned from the wood on the train to keep guard of Al until he reached the others.

"**_Oh my Gluttony, would you look at that. It's the person who made Lust leave us_**" Pride's voice echoed from the shadows as he heard the angered growl of Gluttony as he saw the fat homunculus glaring down at him from a metal archway.

"Now Gluttony don't do anything rash I can bring you to Lust if you calm down" he said as the Iron sand rose around him, ready to defend him once Pride started to attack again.

"You lie! You hurt lust just like you always hurt Envy!" Gluttony roared as he leapt from the arch only to be swatted away by a set of extended fingers just as Lust walked out of the shadows behind him with a frown.

"Thank you for bringing me here. I can handle Gluttony" Lust said as she looked down at Gluttony, the almost child of hers with his odd innocence, even if he was a creature that had eaten countless living people.

He was merely following orders from the man he knew as his 'father' to try and get love and attention from him. If she could get a second chance and the higher chance to survive this all then she felt Gluttony deserved it as well.

"L-Lust? Is that really you?" Gluttony asked as he stared at Lust with wide eyes.

"**_No! It's a trick Gluttony! Eat the fake Lust that dares copy her appearance_**" Pride yelled, trying to get Gluttony to keep his attack, even trying to go as far as to try and attack Lust as she stood in front of Gluttony, only for the shadows to be blocked by more iron sand.

"Don't listen to Pride Gluttony, tell me what your nose tells you. Am I real or fake?" she asked as she held her hand out towards Gluttony, who ignored Pride's attacks, as he waddled closer to Lust.

"You smell of roses, and flowers. Just like my Lust. I-I thought that man hurt you" Gluttony said in a shaky tone as it was clear he was on the verge of sobbing.

"No he actually saved me Gluttony, like he is letting me save you. Come with me and we don't have to worry about getting hurt ever again. I know you don't like pain and this way you can be with me again" she said as Gluttony smiled.

"Really? Will I still get to eat?" he asked with an innocence that slightly surprised Naruto while he stuck his finger in his mouth and tilted his head to the side.

"Yes but no humans. You can eat whatever else you want. You'd also have to lose your gate ability but beyond that you are free" she said with a smile, which only grew as Gluttony quickly hugged her legs with a giggle.

"As much as I hate to break up this moment, trust me I do hate it, I think you both need to leave as Pride is getting really angry and shielding you two as well as myself is bit more difficult than I originally thought with all of Pride's shadows" Naruto said as he held his hands up in focus, making Lust frown until she noticed the fact they were basically in a large dome of iron sand while she saw the tips of Pride's shadow start to pierce the dome.

"Right, sorry. Can you still send me and Gluttony off to where the others are?" she asked as she hoped he could still Hiraishin them out of here while keeping them protected.

"Yeah, just get the others to be on guard. I can feel Pride's main body getting away as he focuses on attacking" he said as Lust nodded before he put his hands on both of their heads and used his Third Step to send them off to his clone that was back where he had taken Lust from.

"**_You insufferable ape! You have ruined enough of my Father's plans! I will enjoy slicing you apart when the Promised Day fully arrives and you are crushed by him!_**" Pride yelled, showing a rare moment of rage and what he could almost call wrath.

"Bring it on Pride. The Promised Day starts tomorrow, I wonder which side will come out on top, your "Father" and his two homunculi or me and my full team? You are even out one insane bomber since my insane scientist killed him" Naruto said with a smirk as he watched Pride's shadows start to retreat, their eyes glaring at him furiously as the teeth of them bared at him.

"**_We have all of Central and the military backing us you fool. You are fighting a nation, I doubt even you cannot be overwhelmed by it. I'll enjoy watching you fail_**" Pride hissed out as his shadows faded and he felt the homunculus slip off into the below tunnel, probably having where his 'Father' made it as a quick escape route in case he needed it.

'Pride, how apt of a name. I've fought a primordial god and won, that's not pride, merely stating facts. Of course I'm saving myself for the Dwarf. I look forward to tomorrow' he thought with a smirk as he willed his iron sand back into the gourd in his hand.

"_You need to return back to the Armstrong Manor. The clone can help get the others to Central by tomorrow. Jerso and Zanpano's group has joined together with Ed's. You need to focus on getting everything ready most of all_" Truth said as Naruto sighed and nodded as he was sure Lust, Gluttony, Greed and his wood clone could keep them safe until tomorrow when they came to Central.

'Yeah tomorrow is when it all starts' he thought with a faint smile, excited to finish off the Dwarf and for one in his long life, be able to relax afterward.

"_The others are ready as well, only waiting to be summoned. All that we need to wait for is the signal to start after Mustang's men start whatever they have planned_" Truth said as Naruto smirked as he flashed away, excited for when he could let loose and play serious.

**-Next Day-**

Naruto smirked as he had gotten the signal from Mustang of the start of his coup', which was the pings of Martel and Riza's markers three times, that and the explosions he could hear from the manor.

He still doubted Wrath was dead but even if he came back he had a plan to deal with that homunculus.

"Buccaneer," he said, stopping the man just as he was about to lead the others out "keep an eye out for Olivier and stay safe" he added, making the man chuckle as he nodded.

"Of course. We're troops of Briggs, don't expect us to keel over" Buccaneer said as Naruto smirked and gave him a little salute as they left.

"Are you actually going to do it?" Maes asked as he held his daughter Elicia in his arms while his wife Gracia was holding Nina's hand with Rayanne standing beside her leg, softly hugging it.

"Yeah, my clones have told the others what is happening and right now Ed is heading towards the underground entrance, even Izumi and Sig are heading off to help the Briggs soldiers. A Path or two of mine might go down there but for the most part the Homunculi and their skills will do a lot for them as I focus on getting down to the Dwarf as well" he said as Gracia smiled at him.

"Maes and I will look after the girls. With your seals the house should be secure and Maes is much better with working in a command center to help Mustang" Gracia said as she knew her husband was glad to be back in contact with his best friend, who was more than happy to have Maes back after both he and Naruto explained it all.

"Still, stay safe and in the main room please" he said as they nodded before Nina ran over to him and jumped in his arms.

"Be safe Daddy, I-I don't want you or Mommy to go away" Nina spoke softly as she buried her face in his chest, obviously referring to dying when she said 'go away'.

"Your mom and I aren't going to go anywhere. After all of this I promise we will both come back and pick you up" he said as he kissed the top of her head.

"You really promise?" Nina asked, tears building up in her eyes as he softly wiped them from her face.

"I really promise sweetie and I never break my promises" he said as he softly planted kisses on her cheeks, making her giggle and break a smile. "So can you be a good girl like I know you are and stay with Auntie Gracia?" he asked as Nina nodded with a big smile.

"Yeah! I'll be an extra good girl!" Nina said as he kissed her forehead and set her down on the ground.

"Rayanne I want you to be good for them as well and stay with Nina" he said as the little Ishvalan girl nodded with a smile.

"Of course Brother! I will be an extra good girl" she said as he smiled and nodded to Maes who gently guided the girls away and into the main room, which activated the lock seals to protect the room.

"_You ready for this? Everyone is ready and pretty excited to see you again_" Truth said with a chuckle as Naruto smirked and bit his thumb and ran through the signs before slamming his hand down to summon the six coffins in front of him.

"I haven't seen them in thousands of years. This is a little weird but I guess I'm ready and their bodies are made how they wanted them to be according to you and with the right tools and weapons" he said with a slight smirk as he started to run through the hand signs for what he needed.

"**Heavenly Samsara of Life**" he whispered out as the King of Hell rose behind him and breathed out six glowing green orbs into the six coffins in front of him.

He let out a slow sigh of nervousness as he waved his hand and the coffins sat up right. He watched as the first coffin, marked with the kanji for one, opened, letting its lit fall and shatter on the ground to reveal his Deva path.

"Naruto, it is good to see you again" the voice inside said as he pulled himself out.

"Its good to see you too Gaara" he said as he smiled at one of the friends of his that were so close he considered them a brother before Gaara wrapped him in a sudden hug that made him smile as he hugged him back..

(**AN**: For the most part expect their designs to be the ones in the Last Movie (unless specified otherwise), except for one and I'll get to that when they are revealed. Only one real thing different is that Gaara is wearing his Boruto movie red trench coat.)

Before he could talk more with Gaara a bit, the second coffin's lid, which held his Asura path, burst off and broke to pieces against the opposite wall.

"Wee! I hope the world is ready for the comeback of the might Killer Bee!" Bee said as the former jinchuriki to Gyuki stepped out of his coffin and immediately trapped him in a tight hug.

"It's so good to see you again Mr. Nine! You got yourself into trouble again but I am always happy to help you bro!" Bee said with a massive smile before holding him at arm's length.

(**AN**: Also No Bee Rapping. I can't write it sadly. Plus he looks a bit older than his Part Two self with his seven swords but no Samehada)

"And what is this about getting married to someone soon? You better plan to invite us cause if what I hear about this girl being smoking like the Truth said then I have to see it for myself" Bee teased as the third coffin, containing his Human Path quickly opened up as well at the mention of Olivier.

But that was to be expected given Olivier was her descendent.

"Yes Naruto, I heard she was a descendent of mine. If you wanted me then you could have easily had me way back when" Ino teased as she stepped out of her coffin and sauntered over to him, a joking smile evident on her face.

"Well I couldn't steal you away from Sai now could I? He seemed so set on having you after all" he teased back, walking over to her before stroking her cheek until she laughed and quickly hugged him tightly.

"It's so great to see you again you goof. I'm glad to see you're okay" Ino said softly as he smiled and hugged her back.

"Thanks Ino, it's always nice to see you again" he said softly before she pulled away just as the fourth coffin, holding his Animal Path, opened up.

"Ah, can't save the day without us? You must be getting real rusty then Naruto" the next path said with a chuckle before stepping out to show Kiba smirking at him. "And what? No Akamaru?" he asked as Naruto chuckled and shook Kiba's hand before hugging him as well.

"Sorry, only six souls can be let out, Akamaru counts as seven. At least you are the Animal Path so you can summon whatever you need" he said as Kiba chuckled and patted him on the back before pulling away.

"Okay I guess it is fine then. So when are we going to go out and cause some mayhem?" he asked with a fanged smile as Naruto chuckled and nodded.

"When everyone is out of their coffins and we go over the plan then the fighting can start" he said as Kiba nodded and stepped back just as the fifth coffin, which held his Preta Path, opened up.

"At least this time this isn't an Impure Rebirth" his Preta path said as he stepped out to reveal Itachi Uchiha who smiled fondly at him.

Itachi, when Truth suggested him, was a shock to him. He had nothing against the Uchiha, he was actually the only non-dark and kind Uchiha he had met. Truth had to fiddle with Itachi's soul a bit to return his eyes, as well as eye sight. But here he stood, clad in his Akatsuki era attire only instead wearing a simple black trench coat instead of the normal Akatsuki cloak.

"Yeah, sorry about bringing you out of your afterlife but your skills will come in very handy" he said as Itachi smiled and waved it off.

"It is fine. It is always good to stretch my legs, best not to get lazy even in the afterlife" he joked with a small smirk as Naruto chuckled and nodded before slowly walking over to the last coffin that held his Naraka Path.

"Are you going to come out?" he asked his last Path as he could feel their nervousness towards seeing him. "I know it's been a while since we've seen each other and it might be hard but I need your help. You stood by my side until the day you died, not caring for my immortality, so can I rely on you again to be by my side?" he asked with a soft smile as the last coffin slowly slid open to reveal a women he still couldn't deny he loved, even after thousands of years.

She was his first wife after all and the reason for several hundred years of isolation that he went through after she had died.

"It's great to see you again Sakura" he said with a warm smile before she quickly hugged him, her super strength just as strong as he remembered as if it was anyone else their spine would have been shattered.

(**AN**: Sakura is her Boruto appearance, I always liked her outfit in that movie better personally, just like how I like Ino's Last Movie appearance more so.)

"It's great to see you again. You had me so worried when you went into a depression. I'm glad you came out of it and didn't let your age get to you" she said as she buried her face in his chest.

"Well I'm sorry I forgot your last wish for so long. While I didn't have any kids with anyone after you I've looked after our descendants and adopted some needing children" he said as Sakura smiled up at him.

"Yes but you are getting married again" she said as he frowned and looked away, a bit ashamed.

"I know I promised I wouldn't again but-" he started to say before she silenced him with a finger to his lips and a serious look in her eyes.

"Nonsense, I couldn't be happier that you are getting remarried. I've wanted you to move on for so long and I am so glad that you finally are. I just hope I get to meet the woman that got you since from what I've been told she definitely keeps you on your toes" she said with a warm smile as he couldn't help but smile as well.

"I'm glad you approve Sakura, the last thing I want is to have honestly hurt you" he said as she rolled her eyes.

"Naruto I'm not some fragile women plus I knew this would eventually happen even after I married you and eventually died. I love you and as much as I want to catch up with you I think we have something we need to do" she said as he smirked and let out a soft laugh.

"True, thanks for keeping me focused" he said as he gave her one last soft hug before they pulled away and he faced the others. "Sorry about that all, first things first does everyone know their Rinnegan path powers and the plan the Truth and I thought up?" he asked as they nodded, waving off his apology as they all understood the situation.

"Yes, it is quite interesting. I'm glad to see you have continued to mature since last I saw you" Itachi said with a smile that made Naruto chuckle since he remembered how he was back then and understood what Itachi meant.

"Yeah we understand Naruto! Fight the bad guys, help those you gave us memories of, and look out for one another since only Sakura can heal us. We all can see what the others and you see so if we need help I'm sure we'll be able to, not that I suspect we will need much help" Kiba said as since activating the Paths his Rinne-Sharingan had become active, as it would until they went away, and their eyes were replaced with the Rinne-Sharingan, which granted them some Sharingan powers as well.

"Don't get cocky Kiba" Ino scolded as she glared at him slightly before turning and smiling towards Naruto. "Don't worry the Truth made sure we knew exactly what the plan was and if things change he can help link us together since he is in all of our heads" she said as the Truth chuckled.

"_While being reduced to a phone switchboard is demeaning it has to be done. Now enough talk and get started_" Truth said in all of their heads as Naruto smirked and nodded.

"Well? Let's show the world what some old school shinobi can do" he said as he smiled his friends, his paths, before cracking his neck.

"Wee! This is going to be fun!" Bee yelled as they burst off in a powerful burst of speed towards Central command, ready to finish this quickly.

**-Chapter End-**

Check out the poll I have on my profile, I need to see how to go about things possibly

**EDIT** **6/14/16**: I edited the chapter and made Sakura his first wife. This way it opens me up to write some cute/intimate moments between Sakura and Olivier, his first wife meeting his last and telling her to take care of him. Plus I'm a sucker for cute moments like these so I was bound to edit it like this. I just had to get the 'okay' from the challenge issuer Noctus as I always like to get his idea on major things like this.

Some of you might have noticed I skipped the Pride possessing Al's body fight against the others as with Gluttony on their side now and Al out of Pride's grasp and the threat of Naruto made the homunculus retreat and mainly go back to Central.

Plus with Kimbly full on dead the dome thing would sustain throughout the Promise Day, making things a bit boring honestly.

Also I hope you like my choices of paths and what paths go to who.

Gaara – Deva cause its more of a defensive path and Gaara with his sand is all about defense. That and I can see him pulling people into his sand to kill them easily.

Killer Bee- Asura cause that man is all about destroying his enemies with his sword style and other skills. I thought adding some mechanized arms would make the sword style more deadly as well as what he might do with the lasers, missiles and grenades he can make.

Ino – Human because Duh. I don't think I need to explain this one much lol

Kiba – Animal because (read Ino's explanation)

Itachi – Preta. I wanted an Uchiha and since Sasuke betrayed them I figured the Truth wouldn't allow Sasuke, a massive flight risk, to come back. That left Itachi and Itachi's skill was so powerful he could still be deadly even when blind. Give him an ability to absorb energy (which I will address in the next chapter) and the Rinne-Sharingan and I'm pretty sure he's a step up from Sasuke.

Sakura – Naraka. Now Sakura is a medic and Naraka is the sort of medic path of the six, being able to heal and rejuvenate other paths. Plus with her medic skills she'll be able to heal others as well.

Sorry for the UBER late update, as seen in Heavenly Rabbit I am busy with cousins, little cousins and my Aunt is recovering from surgery. And I thank all that understand. Sage of Ooo will be updated soon, promise.

Until Next Time

Rate and Review

Buh-Bye!


	22. Chapter 22

**Creator of Alchemy**

**Chapter 22**

Naruto was a bit surprised at how active Mustang's coup was and how well it was starting off as it seemed like they were pushing back Central's troops without even killing anyone. The fact that Mustang was able to overpower them while holding back so much was rather impressive.

"So? What's the plan? How are we going to be divided?" Itachi asked as they watched the explosions and tear gas bombs go off in the distance.

"I want Gaara, Kiba, and Bee helping the Northern troops gain control of Central, cause chaos at the gates and help them however they need it. Ino and Sakura will sneak inside and cause chaos in there, look out for Olivier and maybe get her out of harm's way. That leaves Itachi and I who will meet up with Ed's group and face off against the Dwarf" he said as he quickly pulled out two pieces of paper and wrote down two quick notes before handing one to Sakura and another to Gaara.

"Gaara you give yours to a man called Buccaneer, you should know who he is. Sakura you give yours to Olivier. This is to ensure they don't try to attack you out of suspicion" he said as they nodded.

"So we're on the front lines? Nice! I'm itching to try out these new abilities. You can count on us to do what needs to be done" Kiba said as he cracked his knuckles and Killer Bee gave a thumbs up.

"We got this Naruto, you focus on the big fish while we deal with messing with his people" Bee said as Gaara nodded and pocketed the note.

"We'll try and keep the body count low" Gaara said as he stepped off the roof onto a cloud of sand before Bee jumped down and Kiba leapt off with a massive grin.

"And we'll do our job as well and keep Olivier safe, you just stay safe as well. Olivier wouldn't be too happy if you got endangered or hurt" Sakura said as she stroked his cheek with a serious look that reminded of back when she was his wife and she had scolded him.

"Focus on yourself as we got everything else under control" Ino said before she and Sakura jumped off the roof towards Central.

"Well should we be off?" Itachi asked as Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, I already told Ed's group to expect us with my wood clone before I activated the paths and lost my ability to make clones and I told them to send some troops to Mustang in case they needed some. Greed, Gluttony, and Lust will be enough for Mustang since the last thing I want to do is send the Homunculus near the Dwarf and have him absorb them for power" he said as Itachi nodded and followed him off the roof, off towards where Ed his full group were waiting.

It didn't take long for the two shinobi to reach Ed's group, which were hiding in the bushes and waiting outside a familiar looking hospital.

"Ah good to see everyone here in time. Nice choice of entry point" Naruto said as they turned, slightly jumping at their sudden appearance before Ed looked between him and Itachi.

"Who is this guy?" Ed asked, noticing that he shared the same unique eyes as Naruto did when they changed.

"He's a friend, a very powerful one and a group of six I called to help me. I would call for Orochimaru but he's a bit of a loner" he said with a shrug as Ed nodded slightly, shivering a bit at the mention of the pale looking man he met back in the North.

"His name is Itachi Uchiha and will be very helpful with what is to come. Now come on, we don't have time to waste" Naruto said as he and Itachi walked through the bushes, ignoring Ed's calls to come back.

"Wait! You can't be seen or it'll cause trouble!" Ed yelled before he saw the two soldiers standing guard at the hospital suddenly fall to the ground.

"Relax, with Itachi I doubt anyone will see us with his illusions. Now come on, we really don't have time to waste" Naruto said as the others quickly shook off their shock and followed them into the hospital.

Ed was the first to find the old entrance to the underground area as the last time Naruto had been here he had gone too fast to memorize the way into it. He watched as Ed transmuted a door and opened it, revealing two ways they could go and split up.

Naruto frowned, not paying attention as Hohenheim decided to split up, as he felt numerous new homunculi like signatures pop up ahead of them as well as back towards Central command.

"Whatever those are the others will be fine, some simple homunculi won't bother the others. They'll be fine, for now lets focus on the task at hand" Itachi said as Naruto nodded.

"Right, they can handle themselves against whatever those things are" Naruto said as they continued forward through the underground, his mind only slightly thinking back towards the others before he focused back at the task at hand.

Whatever they were his friends, his paths, could handle it easily enough.

**-Sakura and Ino-**

Getting into Central wasn't difficult at all when you could scale walls faster than most humans could even register and enter through the roof entrance. Once inside they quickly made their way down towards the main command room of the building since they knew if they could take them out the troops around would lose their ability to talk to one another.

Though that was more Ino's job to deal with as Sakura more so wanted to keep an eye out for Olivier and make sure she was okay, even though she know how strong the woman was.

They didn't even have that much trouble dealing with Central soldiers as Ino used her Yamanaka clan jutsus to deal with them. She was even able to cast it on numerous people with the help of her being the Human Path and control them almost like Kankuro did his puppets back in the day.

She didn't kill any really, just made them handcuff one another in odd places and swallow the keys to make sure they didn't escape.

"You know you'd think they'd be more interesting to deal with. Though they are just common soldiers, don't know what else I was expecting" Ino said with a bored sigh as she continued to deal with the soldiers around them.

"Well not everyone can do alchemy as skillful as those Naruto knows and without that only a few are actually strong fighters. Seems like these times are too reliant on guns and weapons compared to our era" Sakura said before she groaned and ran her hand down her face.

"Great know you're making me sound like some old woman Ino!" Sakura yelled as even when she had lived out to her hundreds she never talked like an old crony.

"Well we are all old after all since our souls are easily as old as Naruto is. Our time in the Pure World might not have aged us too much but we still aren't kids like we use to be" Ino said, a bit unsure how their conversation veered like this but thankfully it was interrupted by a loud rumble and crash that sounded like it came from on the floor they were on.

"Come on Ino, I think I know what that sound was" Sakura said as she quickly ran through the hallway with Ino right behind her, ignoring the soldiers they passed.

Sakura sped forward as fast as she could as she saw Sloth crushing a woman with his hands around a pillar who she instantly recognized as Olivier. "Hands off her you bastard! Shannaro!" Sakura yelled as she leapt up and quickly slammed her fist full force into Sloth's head, sending the large homunculus flying through the room, out of it, and into the opposite wall, which he also broke through.

"Wh-Who a-are y-you?" Olivier choked out, coughing in between syllables as air refilled her lungs and her body slowly healed her broken ribs.

"The name is Sakura Uzumaki, Naruto sent us to help" Sakura said as she crouched down and handed a note to the confused Olivier while Ino caught up and looked towards Sakura.

"Is she okay?" Ino asked as Sakura nodded.

"Yes she'll be fine and I can handle this, go deal with the communications" she said quickly as the rubble across from them started to shuffle and Sloth stood back up with a groan.

"Okay, stay safe Sakura. Oh and nice to meet you Olivier, I'm your ancestor!" Ino said with a smile before running off to do her mission.

"Wait what is going on here!? Did you call yourself an Uzumaki?" Olivier asked as Sakura nodded with a smile.

"Of course I'm an Uzumaki, Naruto was my husband after all back before I died. Just read the note I am here to help after all" Sakura said as Olivier's eyes widened in recognition before Sloth groaned and sat up.

"Ugh, what a pain…Who…are you?" Sloth lazily asked as Sakura cracked her knuckles.

"The one who's going to break you until you die" she said before spikes flew past her, crashing into Sloth before she turned to see a muscular and shirtless man walking towards them before he noticed Olivier and hurried to her side.

"Olivier, are you alright?" he asked as Olivier rolled her eyes.

"I'm fine Alex, nothing I can't handle but how about you make yourself useful and help" Olivier said, drawing her sword before she stood next to Sakura. "Look, we will talk later about…well everything but right now I think this takes precedence" she said as Sakura nodded.

"Right. I promised Naruto I'd look after you and keep you safe. For now just keep on guard, this one is holding back" Sakura said before he shinobi senses kicked in and allowed her to quickly push Olivier out of the way just as a large blur flew by and Sloth crashed into the wall on the opposite side of the room.

"What was that?!" Alex asked in shock, surprised at how something as big as the creature before him had crashed into the wall so fast.

"Sloth, seems like he really was holding back. Stay on guard or else you'll get steamrolled" Sakura said as she now knew she had to be even more on her toes about fighting Sloth and keeping Olivier safe.

She did chuckle a bit as she felt the building shake a bit from an explosion outside. "Seems like I'm not the only one seeing combat" she said as Alex frowned, taking a quick look towards the window.

"What was that?" he asked as Sakura chuckled with a smirk.

"Friends, they should be helping out your troops Olivier. But enough about them, focus on Sloth cause he's getting up" Sakura said as she tensed her muscles, ready to use them and everything else she had to take down the monster before her.

After all, he was interrupting time she could be spending talking with Olivier.

**-Gaara, Bee, and Kiba-**

Kiba couldn't hold in his laughter as he sent his summoned rhino and bull down the street to flip over trucks and bat away soldiers, and with their apparent immunity towards bullets, in the fact they weren't real animals, it made them great for dealing with soldiers.

"Come on! Make things interesting at least!" he yelled as he watched Gaara's sand utterly destroy trucks as well as the guns in the soldiers' hands and anything else it could. Gaara though had left to help Buccaneer with a supposed tunnel leaving Bee and him to deal with the gates.

Though with their Path's powers and their natural abilities they were more than enough to handle this simple task.

"These fools are weaker than academy students. A bit of over kill don't you think?" Bee said as he sent a pulse of lightning chakra through the swords of his that he had stabbed into the ground around them, easily knocking out a full squad with the charge.

"Well Naruto told us to cause chaos, what more chaos is there then a rhino and a bull?" Kiba asked as he watched Bee retrieve his swords before he gained a frown and looked off in the distance and Kiba quickly realized the reason for the frown.

"That can't be good" he said as they both felt a very faint philosopher stone in the distance, getting closer at a very slow pace but it was for sure heading their way.

"Kiba, go clear out the insides of the main gate. We need to get everything under control as by now Ino should be in control of their main control and Buccaneer and the others should already be inside because of Gaara and Naruto's kid. I'll deal with the one coming our way when he gets here" Bee said as Kiba nodded, knowing the former jinchuriki could handle whatever was coming in the distance.

He had heard of the man's skills with a sword from Suigetsu, Karin, and Jugo back in the Pure World and how it was able to bypass the Sharingan so the Kumo jinchuriki would be more than fine.

"Okay but stay on coms," Kiba said pointing to the black choker around their necks "if you need extraction I can summon you away" he added as Bee nodded and held out his fist.

"Don't get cocky as there are a few things out there that can harm us, like the homunculi. If you need help summon one of us away if you need it" Bee said before Kiba bumped fists with him with a smirk.

"Got it, go crazy man" Kiba said before he jumped up onto the back of the rhino, standing straight up as it, along with the bull, charged towards the main gate.

"Well, don't keep me waiting out here too long man, I don't have all day" Bee said with a smirk as he used a destroyed car as a seat, waiting for what he could feel was coming.

**-Ino-**

Ino sighed as she had the group of six men in the command central controlled under her jutsu while she head them handcuff each other in the most awkward positions she could imagine so they couldn't even move.

She was struggling not to rip the soul out of the man in front of her, who she had bound in chakra chains, an ability of being a path that she was rather fond of at the moment. "You do know how terrible of a person you are right? You were literally just about to order them to fire at the tank and my friends when civilians are still around" she said as Clemin struggled under the chains.

"Who the hell are you!? You will release me or else-!" Clemin tried to yell before Ino started to pull his soul out, instantly silencing the man.

"Or else what? You really aren't in a place to order as I have you bound and two," she paused just as an explosion rang out and the wall behind her blew up "I have backup" she said just as Gaara, Buccaneer and Izumi, along with numerous other Briggs soldiers filed in.

"About time you all show up, I was just about to kill this ass but I feel letting him live through it would be better" she said as Buccaneer, the only one not shaken up by the how she had his soul in her hand nodded before tying Clemin up with rope as her chains faded and slipped his soul inside.

"Sorry Ino, we had some trouble in the form of weird creatures that were difficult to kill. Buccaneer, you and your men now have control of Central command. Keep in contact and be careful" Gaara said as he turned to leave with Ino.

"Will do, are you going off to kill more of those things?" Buccaneer asked as Gaara nodded.

"Those things cannot be allowed into the public. Keep the gates closed and tell all troops, when facing those things, to aim for the jaws since if those are gone then they aren't nearly as dangerous" he said as Izumi and Sig walked up to him.

"Do you know where Olivier is? I want to at least try and help her as much as I can" she said as Ino nodded.

"Yeah I left Sakura with her and Olivier is my descendant after all, she'll be able to look after herself, especially if Sakura is by her side" she said, slightly surprising Izumi before she slightly nodded, seeing the resemblance Olivier had towards her.

"Though your help with these mannequins, as I think someone called them on the way here, will be useful so Sakura can focus on Sloth" Gaara said as he could easily see her fighting the homunculus through their shared eyesight.

"Well then we better not keep them waiting" Izumi said as she cracked her knuckles with a smirk.

**-Naruto and Itachi-**

Naruto didn't entirely know what to expect when they arrived at the large white room and the large door in the back of it as the signatures didn't feel as strong as homunculi only similar in the aspect he could feel stones.

He definitely didn't expect some pure white cyclops like creatures that piled out of the door once he and Itachi opened it with their Susanoo.

At first they didn't seem too dangerous until they started acting like zombies and tried to eat Ed.

"Hmm, these remind me of Zetsu but more durable" he said as both of them had pure white skin with carnivore and cannibalistic tendencies. "Cutting them doesn't seem to work either as they can keep moving" he added as he noticed one still crawling once it lost its legs.

"Everyone please get back" Itachi said as he gently moved Ed and Darius back away from the creatures as his eyes spun slowly. "You get the back half and I have this front half" Itachi said before Naruto knew what Itachi was planning and quickly activated his eyes.

"Everyone down!" he yelled before black flames flickered around their eyes.

"**Amaterasu**" both he and Itachi said in unison as the army of creatures ignited in a wave of black flames.

Neither of the hardened shinobi reacted much to the screams of the creatures as they turned to ash under the heat of the black flames that were hotter than the very sun.

"W-Why?" Al asked in slight fear before Naruto sighed.

"It had to be done Al, they were souls shoved into empty bodies. Also do not touch the flames" he warned, stopping Heinkel from crouching down to look at the flames. "Those flames don't go out for seven days and will stick to you unless we put them out. Plus they are hotter than the sun so they hurt a lot" he said as they quickly extinguished the flames.

"Now come on, the Dwarf isn't going to wait around forever" Naruto said as he and Itachi led the group into the large set of doors, ready to face off against him and the Pride that they felt in the distance.

He was not going to let the Dwarf win and he had numerous plans in store to ensure he didn't. He only had to wait for the moment to use them and he was sure he would win.

**-Chapter End-**

Okay I wanted to end it here because next chapter is when the real fights begin.

Sloth vs Sakura, Olivier, Alex and maybe Izumi though Sakura is the main fighter overall.

Gaara and Ino will be around the Sloth fight but helping kill mannequins and keep it so Sakura can focus.

Wrath vs Killer Bee (since it's obvious who is coming towards him)

Pride vs Itachi since again, it's somewhat obvious that Itachi will take care of Pride so Naruto can focus on Father. Plus I have a REALLY unique way of defeating Pride in mind, just have to get how I am going to write it decided fully.

And don't worry, I have something in mind for Kiba but I'm still working it out since I have to go about it carefully without it being odd or nonsensical as well as fitting into the flow.

I also have some interesting ideas for how to naturally extend the fight with Father against Naruto and add some natural drama of sorts as well make it a 1 vs 1 fight between the two of them.

I hope you all liked this chapter

Until Next Time

Rate and Review!

Buh-Bye!


	23. Chapter 23

**Creator of Alchemy**

**Chapter 23**

**-Killer Bee-**

Killer Bee hummed, writing another rap of his down in his note book before smirking and looking up just as the thing he had been waiting for showed up. "It's about time you made your way over here. It's rude to keep others waiting don't you think?" he asked as he looked over the homunculus Fuhrer of Amestris as the man walked down the street, the soldiers a bit nervous to go any closer to him but Wrath didn't seem to mind.

"Didn't know I'd have to fight an Ishvalan besides that Scar fellow. Mustang must really be scraping the bottom of the barrel" Wrath said, drawing his sword before he used the blade to cut off his eyepatch.

"Sorry I'm not an Ishvalan or with Mustang, you tell me what I am" Bee said as he tilted down his sunglasses a bit to reveal his Rinne-Sharingan eyes before he quickly leaned back, rolling off the car to avoid a slash from Wrath's sword.

"Quick to fight, that's good to see" Bee said with a smirk as he threw up his swords while continuing to dodge slices from the man's sword. Bee's smirk grew as he leapt back, back flipping through the air and caught his swords in their usual placements of his Acrobat style.

"So my friend tells me your eye can see all, if that really is true then let's see how it handles the Killer Bee!" Bee yelled with a 'Whee!' before charging at Wrath.

His Acrobat style alone had been enough to out speed and confuse the Sharingan and its ability to predict other's movements so he figured with himself being amplified by being an Asura Path of Pain with the Rinne-Sharingan he should be able to be a match for Wrath's Ultimate Eye.

"You are quite arrogant aren't you" Wrath said as he continued to go on the attack until Bee smiled and quickly charged all of his swords with lightning and spun forward to slice off a three inch part of his saber.

"Your eye can't tell you about things that aren't natural to this world anymore. My powers and abilities are completely unknown to all but one person in this world, I doubt your father has remotely any knowledge of it all" Bee said with a smirk as Truth had told them of the Ultimate Eye so he knew Wrath wouldn't be able to analyze his beyond the obvious.

"Meaning your eye is blind to the mighty Killer Bee!" he yelled with a smirk as he continued attacking Wrath with his lightning coated Supervibrato swords to the point Wrath had started to move backwards.

Wrath narrowed his eyes in frustration as found himself struggling to block the man's attacks only to have his saber repeatedly have inches sliced off of it with each strike to the point it was now barely longer than a trench knife.

"Then lets see what I can make you show me!" Wrath said with a glare as he quickly used a small opening to slip under him before he pulled the pin on his hand grenade before stabbing the 'knife' saber into the string at the end to keep it in place on Bee's bicep.

Bee frowned as he stared at the grenade as Wrath jumped back before smirking as he detached his arm at the shoulder, leaving it connected with a metal cable, before he swung it towards Wrath.

The homunculi widened his eyes in slight shock before the grenade exploded, covering Wrath in a dark cloud of smoke before he saw the homunculus tumble away towards the troops that were watching with slight fear and worry in their eyes.

"Give me another sword now!" Wrath commanded as a nearby soldier flinched before they rushed to hand him another before Bee was in front of Wrath again in a burst of speed, Wrath quickly noticing the flames under his feet.

"Nice move there but you are seriously in danger if that was you're only card up your sleeve" Bee said as he flipped backwards, disconnected his foot with a cable and swung it up.

Wrath leaned back to avoid the foot but widened his eyes as the foot connected with his chin as it seemed Bee had created a jet on his heel to send it rocketing into his chin. He let out a slight chuckle as he wiped the blood from his lip before spitting out some as well as a tooth.

"If that's as hard as you can hit I might end up killing you" Wrath said with a smirk as Bee smirked back.

"Oh I have a lot more," Bee said as he coated his swords again and summoned his version one cloak of the Shinju's chakra that Naruto had let him have in case he needed it "let's see how long you last against them" he finished before he disappeared in a burst of jet propelled and cloaked form speed. Wrath had near to no time to react as he felt Bee's arm collide with his neck before being sent flying backwards.

"**Lariat**!" Bee yelled as he watched blood gush from Wrath's neck, his Lariat, due to the speed and power, was able to collapse his windpipe and his collar bone if not his spine if he was lucky.

Frankly he wanted to finish this quickly so he could go and help with the mannequin situation but frowned as he saw Wrath shakily stand back up. The homunculus seemed absolutely uncaring about the fact he was losing blood or the fact he couldn't talk as the furious glare was easily able to convey a message.

"Oh now are you getting serious? Go ahead come at me if you can still move your arms you fool!" Bee said with a smirk as he decided he could probably finish this with one last move if the man left an opening or if he personally overpowered him to create one.

Wrath was surprisingly a decent opponent in terms of swordsmanship but without an edge he really couldn't harm him.

The homunculi didn't waste any time rushing towards him, grabbing another sword that a soldier quickly tossed him and dual wielded the two swords towards him.

Bee smirked as he dodged the slices from the two sabers, noticing the blood flowing down Wrath's arms as well as it seemed he also injured his arms in the Lariat induced flight. It seemed even in his injured state Wrath was apt to his name and chosen sin.

"Come on," Wrath said, his voice extremely hoarse as he spat out blood "show me this strength you boast about! You call yourself 'Killer' Bee so show me why you have that moniker!" Wrath roared, blood spraying more as he furiously attacked him, the fury not reducing his technique.

"I am Killer Bee because I can molt and float like a butterfly," he said as he tossed up three of is swords, using the remaining few on his arms to block Wrath's strikes "and then sting like a Killer Bee!" he yelled as he fluidly spun and launched the swords into Wrath's chest and stomach, sending the homunculus flying back again onto the pavement with the Supervibrato swords impaled through him, the lightning burning his body before they ran out.

Bee sighed with a slight frown as he sheathed his Supervibrato swords before pressing the ones in Wrath down further, pinning him to the ground. "Sorry there, if we had met on better terms where you weren't a homunculus then maybe we could have had a nice spar" Bee said as Wrath chuckled lowly, his hair oddly turning grey and his body clearly aging in front of him.

"Guess…my eye couldn't…catch up or adapt. Humans…you filthy creatures…always find…some way…to survive…You all…are like…cockroaches" Wrath choked out as he coughed up blood, glaring at him as his body visibly aged to at least over 100.

"The reason you lost is because you lack that part that strives to survive. I pity your so called 'Father' since I doubt anyone can equal Naruto when he is completely serious, one down two to go and then the boss" Bee said, the last part more to him as Wrath had clearly died

**-Sakura-**

A series of loud booms sounded out in the large room as Sakura's punches connected with Sloth's, the two strong forces resulting in an almost sonic boom after sonic boom as the hits continued to meet up.

Sakura grit her teeth as she continued to connect her hits with the homunculi's, thankfully though at least it seemed to pay off as she continued to see red lightning arc across his arms with each matched hit.

"Ow…you're really…starting to hurt me" Sloth droned on as he stopped and slowly rubbed his sore arms.

"Good that's the point!" Sakura said as she quickly sped towards him, slid under his arms, and threw a strong kick at his stomach to fly him across the room and through three of the room's pillars.

She groaned softly as she ran her hands over her arms, the muscles in them torn a bit due to Sloth's strength. She was just grateful that her being a Path had increased her durability and that her strength hadn't lessened over the years.

"That guy just really won't stay down" Sakura mumbled as she saw Sloth slowly start to move the pillars off of him. She quickly took a second to look over towards Olivier to see her and her brother Alex dealing with the mannequins with the Central forces she converted to her side.

"These things just keep coming! They won't even stop after you cut off their legs!" one troop yelled as he bashed it with a chunk of concrete attached to a rebar.

"Aim for the jaws! At least if you take care of them they can't eat you!" Olivier said before a cracking sound broke out above them and the ceiling above them broke.

"Olivier!" Sakura yelled as she was about to dash over to save her but stopped as a wave of sand stopped the pieces from falling on anyone.

"Seems Gaara and I got here just in time" Ino said as she and Gaara walked into the room, Gaara quickly using his sand to crush mannequins while she simply ripped the souls out of them, draining their stones and making them empty vessels.

"Focus on Sloth, we will help the others deal with the mannequins" Gaara said as Sakura nodded and leapt over a chain Sloth had tried to blind side her with, which would have worked if not for the shared vision all the Paths shared.

"So my lovely descendant, are you ready for some bonding?" Ino teased as Olivier frowned slightly, making Sakura chuckle before she turned her head back towards Sloth just in time to catch his chain after the homunculus tried to swing it at her again.

"Hey…why won't…you just let…me hit you" Sloth droned before Sakura narrowed her eyes and slammed her foot on the ground, making sure to get a stable footing before gripping the chain tighter.

"Don't think I'm just going to be a sitting duck! You'll have to try a lot harder if you want to hurt me you freak!" she yelled pulling the chain towards her with all of her strength, which was more than enough to lift the massive homunculus towards her through the air.

"Lets see if my fist can get it through your thick skull!" Sakura added as she reeled her fist back, channeling normal chakra as well as earth chakra, something she learned later in life as a boost to her strength, into her fist.

"Shannaro!" she yelled as he fist collided full force with Sloth's head before the homunculus rocketed back across the room and the three others behind it, the chain easily breaking under the force of the blow.

Olivier couldn't help but stare at Sakura in shock as the woman cracked her knuckles like sending a massive creature like Sloth flying was now big thing.

"Don't worry Naruto will definitely make sure to teach you my strength technique" Sakura said as she noticed Olivier's staring with a smile. "Though for now focus on getting rid of the mannequins since I think I have Sloth on the ropes" she added as she started to walk towards where Sloth flew off towards.

She couldn't help but chuckle as she saw red lightning arc off Sloth as he slowly started to heal his shattered head and all the broken bones she had given him. "Your stone must be getting low on power by now. Shouldn't be much longer before it is drained and you completely die" she said as she rose her fist up and slammed it down on his healing chest, sending him crashing down to the floor below with enough force to crack that floor as well.

"Gaara keep an eye on the others, I'm going to finish him off real quick" Sakura said as Gaara nodded and she leapt down the hole after Sloth, whose stone seemed to be working faster now as his head was fully healed and the only injury now seemed to be his back and ribs.

"Dying…is such…a pain…Fighting you…is a pain…Using my stone…is a pain" Sloth droned as he slammed his fist onto the ground before turning towards her and standing up.

"Just think once you're dead there will be no pain and you can sleep all you want" she said as she jumped towards him, ready to hit him with a drop kick only to jump away, using a cloud of Gaara's sand to quickly avoid a sudden transmutation circle that suddenly formed underneath Sloth.

"Oh…Father is…calling me back…good…maybe…I can sleep now" Sloth droned as the homunculus' body slowly started to break up into pieces from the red lightning that seemed to cut him apart before the pieces got absorbed into the circle.

"That cannot be any good" Sakura muttered with a frown as she jumped back up to the same floor as the others to help and hoped wherever Sloth went it wouldn't give Naruto any more trouble than he already had to deal with.

**-Naruto and Itachi-**

Naruto frowned as he saw Sloth disappear in Sakura's vision but felt glad to have Wrath dead by Bee's hand as he doubted anyone but Bee could really defeat that specific homunculus. "Be on guard everyone, it's hard for me to sense stones the closer we get to the Dwarf and Sloth just was almost summoned away or eaten up by a transmutation circle. Since I can't tell you guys need to be careful" he said as the others frowned but nodded.

"Can you guys smell anything ahead?" Ed asked as the chimera humans shook their head with a frown.

"There is too much blood down here and all we sense really is a big 'run' siren as if to say something much bigger and more dangerous than us is down here" Heinkel said as Darius and the two others nodded along.

"All the more reason to be careful" Itachi said as they continued down the turned the corner to see the grey tunnel turned into tan stone-lined hallway that almost seemed to be in a grid like set up with the constant left and right turns that were at their sides.

"Great well this doesn't look confusing at all" Zanpano grumbled out as they continued down the hallway, ignoring the optional left or right paths.

"I can feel the way to the Dwarf, just keep following me and I should be able to lead us there if I continue heading in the direction that makes the Dwarf's presence feel stronger" Naruto said before he held up his hand to stop them just as they all saw May walk out from one of the left paths ahead of them.

"May!? What are you doing here?!" Al asked in shock as they last they had seen the Xing girl was when they left her with Doctor Marco and Yoki after the wood clone of Naruto's had directed the three of them towards the Armstrong mansion for a safe spot for them to stay.

"Alphonse! Oh thank goodness you're okay! I had this terrible feeling you were in danger so I rushed over here! I was able to make it down here through a sewer grate I'm just glad I found you all" May said as she ran towards them before she jumped back to avoid a chakra rod thrown by Naruto.

"Naruto! What are you doing!? Don't attack May!" Ed yelled as Naruto narrowed his eyes towards May.

"I wouldn't but that isn't May" he said as Scar frowned but looked towards him.

"And what makes you say that?" the Ishvalan asked since he knew if the man in front of him attacked first he had to have a valid reason. His time knowing the man he quickly learned he wasn't one to do things brashly or without reason.

"Easy, she doesn't have my Hiraishin marker on her arm that I put on her for safety and there is no way to remove it. Hell Bee still has his on him that my dad put on him thousands of years ago and he's been revived" he said as May narrowed her eyes in a glare before red lightning arced off her.

"So, you saw through it. And here I was hoping this would be easy" she said, her voice quickly becoming male as her appearance changed to Envy's while the homunculus smirked at them.

"Envy! How are you free!?" Al asked as he still felt the cage inside his armor.

"However Sloth disappeared during his fight with Sakura is the same way you were taken out of your cage without us noticing. If I had to guess it must have been after my wood clone disappeared" Naruto said as Envy smirked and shrugged his shoulders, not answering but the smug smile on his face was more than enough of an answer for them.

"My Father has some ways to bring back his children in case they are naughty, in danger, or captured. I do wonder how Lust, Gluttony and that Xing prince Greed is in are handling Father's anger" Envy said with a mock frown while Naruto's eyes narrowed and he clenched his fists.

"Should I take care of him?" Itachi asked as Naruto shook his head his glare lessening as he smirked and rubbed his chin.

"No I have someone else" he said as he quickly slammed his hands down on the ground, him accessing the Animal path himself as he had someone in mind, someone who was already ready to fight as he had linked his path's vision up with him.

Envy glared as smoke billowed out in front of him. "What! Going to hide in smoke and run away?!" he yelled before he heard a voice he didn't recognize chuckle.

"No but you will start to in a moment. **Tsuga**!" the voice yelled before a spiraling tornado of sorts shot out from the smoke and drilled into him, sending him skipping along the ground as his stone started to heal him.

"Don't worry about this guy Naruto, I got him" Kiba said as he stood crouched on his fours with a feral grin while Naruto's group was rushing down a branching path, only Naruto behind as he nodded.

"Show no mercy Kiba, summon whatever you need" Naruto said as he followed after the others.

"You aren't getting away!" Envy yelled as he tried to rush after Naruto only to have to jump back to avoid another hit from Kiba's Tsuga.

"Not so fast short fry, I'm not going to let you leave so quickly" Kiba said as he slammed his hand down, summoning a one headed portion of the three headed wolf summon he knew he had.

"Short fry! You pitiful human! You are so ou**t of your league!**" Envy roared, his voice getting deeper as his body grew to his real form, his hands slamming down on the ground as he smirked down at Kiba.

"Well that is uglier than I expected though if you want a big battle then I have a surprise for you!" Kiba yelled, getting a bit excited as he summoned another one headed portion of the wolf before standing, still on all fours on the both of the wolves before they erupted in smoke.

"**Let's see how you deal with my Human Beast Mixture Transformation: Three-Headed Wolf**" Kiba yelled as the smoke cleared to reveal a three headed white wolf that was easily a bit bigger than Envy.

He was just grateful the hallways were as massive as the door they entered to get in here.

"**Who is stronger!? The wolf or the lizard!**" Kiba said as he darted towards Envy with a feral grin, happy to get a chance to stretch his legs against someone this size. He definitely wasn't going to let this creature get away since he knows what the homunculus has done.

"**I've fought against that asshole, I can easily handle some mutt!**" Envy boasted with a glare, whipping his arm towards Kiba before Kiba chuckled and leapt up in the air as much as he could to dodge his arm and started to rotate in midair.

"**Handle this then! Garoga!**" he yelled as he started to violently spin, picking up speed until he was a violent vortex that drilled towards Envy.

Envy roared as he tried to grasp the vortex, thinking his mass could slow down the vortex before him only to scream in pain as his hands were quickly mangled and the vortex then crashing into his chest.

Even with all of his mass, which he had regained by absorbing at least a hundred mannequins, it wasn't enough as he could almost feel it drilling through him. He quickly had to transform into a smaller form to avoid his chest actually being drilled through, before reforming in his true form on the opposite side of the vortex.

"**You fucker! That hurt! I am so going to kill you for that**" Envy yelled as his stone, which had regenerated souls from the mannequin's shards, healed his body while the vortex slowed down and Kiba turned around.

Kiba couldn't help but chuckle, glad that he had found a way around needing the Dynamic Marking that the Garoga needed with the use of a couple invisible chameleon summons that he had hiding around the walls of the hallway. He had to use their shared vision to help as he wasn't in the swing of the form again yet to do it without some help.

"**Hurting is the point you idiot. You'll have to try a lot harder or my fangs will tear through you like paper**" Kiba said with a chuckle as Envy growled.

The transforming homunculus wasted no more time before augmenting his body, turning extra set of arms into mandible type blades to try and cause some damage to the mutt in front of him. "**Enough playing around! I'll make you bleed!**" Envy roared out as he charged towards Kiba, even going as far as to turn some of his fingers into blades.

"**I'd like to see you try! Cho Garoga!**" he yelled, kicking the Garoga up a notch since he was getting the feel of being in this form again as well as to make sure he'd be protected against the blades Envy now wielded.

This time the rotation was easily powerful enough to start tearing through the ground below them, leaving a trench behind him as Envy tried to stab the blades, thinking the blades could sink into him and tear into while slowing him down.

Only that isn't even close to what happened, much to Envy's anger and pain as the Cho Garoga tore through him, tearing apart the left side of his body from shoulder all the way to his legs before Kiba stopped to admire his work.

Envy could only scream in pain as his stone worked overtime to regenerate the almost half of his body that was torn apart. The size of his body was working against him as the bigger he was the more he had to heal and the more it drained from his stone.

'I-I have to think of something or that fucker will seriously tear through me!' Envy thought in fear as he decided he had to pull out his last stop. It was a sort of evolved form of his true form but turned into steel. It wasn't as strong as Greed's armor but it had been strong enough, while he was designing the form, to stop a barrage of tank rounds.

"**Enough screwing around! I won't be beaten again by some puny human no matter how fucked up he is! Let's see you tear through this!**" Envy yelled as his massive body took a silvery shade, his skin becoming a mixture of titanium and various other metals. Sure he was slower but his hits did much more damage. "**And when you slow down against my skin I will enjoy strangling you to death!**" Envy yelled as he watched Kiba run towards him.

Only this time he didn't spin around like the other times and instead started to do a flip before spinning like that until he became a massive spinning ball.

"**Ooiga Gatenga!**" Kiba yelled as Envy held both sets of hands up to try and stop him, standing up on his two sets of legs for a stable footing as he braced himself to slow the rotation ball or disk of sorts that was barreling towards him.

As the Ooiga Gatenga met with Envy's limbs there was a brief second of a stale mate before Envy widened his eyes, feeling the pain as the ball tore him apart, straight down the middle and into shreds.

He didn't even have the time to shapeshift to dodge it as the ball was too fast for him, leaving him in two halves before continuing. He thought he'd have a moment to heal, considering the ball had to slow down and everything but instead to his surprise the ball quickly turned around and continued to bounce around.

Envy was roaring in pain as the ball used the walls as launch pads to bounce around him erratically, tearing up more and more of him. It was far too much for his stone to heal and he had to eject into his 'runt' form which was when the ball stopped.

Kiba chuckled, canceling the transformation as he followed Envy as he tried to scamper away. "Where are you going little guy? Where's the bravado now?" he asked as Envy, to his surprise started to cry.

"Sh-shut up! Don't look down at me! I-I can still kill you!" Envy squeaked out only to have Kiba plant his foot on top of him.

"You know you remind me of a cat, and not a powerful cat like a lion or a tiger. No you remind me of a skinny alley cat, trying to puff up his fur to appear big but your nothing but a skinny little runt that thinks he's hot shit" Kiba said as he crouched down, putting more pressure on his foot as Envy tried to wiggle out, still yelling in pain.

"You use your transformation ability to seem big and strong but that's all you can do. You can't hurt others much besides just catching them off guard and stabbing them when they aren't looking" Kiba said bluntly as he looked under his shoe to meet Envy's eye.

"You're a coward and this time you aren't running away. You don't have enough power to transform or heal. This time you die" Kiba said as he used two fingers to reach in Envy's mouth and grasp his stone before pulling it out, ignoring Envy's tears as the stone and Envy's body turned to dust.

Kiba didn't mind at how brutal he was with Envy, this was war and that creature had done too much evil to be redeemed like the other homunculi the Truth had told them about.

As he dusted himself off, deciding to head back up to help with Gaara and the others, he wished Naruto luck and hoped the homunculi the Dwarf had summoned were safe.

'Stay safe Naruto, you have a bastard to kill once and for all' Kiba thought with a grin as he slipped his hands into his pockets and motioned for his wolves to follow.

He knew Naruto would be fine though since it was Naruto after all.

**-Chapter End-**

It will explain what happened to Sloth, I modified some of the Dwarf's powers when it came to the homunculi but not a stretch or something that doesn't make sense if you think about it for a second.

I hope you liked the fight with Sloth and Wrath. I really felt Bee would be the best match since Bee's style is unpredictable and with the Ultimate Eye's weakness in the unknown aspect of Chakra and Asura path made Bee even stronger. Also I know Bee didn't use anything fancy like lasers or missiles but that never really seemed like Bee much

Sloth's fight got interrupted just as Sakura was going to win but I felt the summoning away thing made sense and whatnot.

I thought up the idea for Father to be able to summon back his homunculi since I can see him creating something like that incase let's say a homunculi was all the way on the other side of the continent trapped or in Greed's case just rebellious. My reason for Father not doing it before is because it takes energy and is maybe only something he can do as a final resort as it drains a bit of his stone and I see the Dwarf as someone who covets his stone's power.

Itachi's fight with Pride and Naruto's fight with Father will go down net chapter as I feel, about 80% sure, there are 1 at max 2 chapters left with maybe an epilogue added onto the last one, not sure. Guess you'll have to wait and see

I hope you all liked it

Until Next Time

Rate and Review

Buh-Bye!


	24. Chapter 24 - Final

**Creator of Alchemy**

**Chapter 24**

Naruto couldn't help but worry as they made their way closer and closer towards the Dwarf's location underground. He wasn't worried for the fight ahead of him but more so of how Lust, Gluttony, and Ling were, if the Dwarf really had summoned them back then he definitely worried for their safety.

"Do not worry Naruto, we will rescue the homunculi. And if we cannot then you will find a way I am sure" Itachi said as he caught up to Naruto at the front of the group.

"I know, doesn't mean I'm not going to worry. Though it seems like I don't have much time to worry as we have company" he said before he frowned at something he felt ahead of them and quickly summoned a wall of sand to block a shadow from decapitating them.

"Ah Pride, the last homunculus that hasn't had their ass kicked or been killed today of course you're here" Naruto said with a frown as the childlike form of Pride stepped out of the shadows with a glare on his face.

"Father sent me here to rid him of you all. You have proved to be more trouble than you are worth. Father has assured me even I drag you back as limbless stumps he can keep you alive long enough to fulfill your only useful role of a sacrifices!" Pride yelled before even more of his shadows attacked, making Ed and Al transmute walls to block the others from the attacks that were slowly chipping away and occasionally breaking through his sand wall.

"Someone needs to take care of this brat! We can't stay still like this with the eclipse coming soon!" Ed yelled as Naruto groaned before Itachi patted his shoulder.

"Go. We can't be slowed down like this. I'll create a wall of Amaterasu fire alongside Pride, they'll keep his shadows away from you all and keep him focused on me while you all escape" Itachi said while Naruto nodded, already knowing that Itachi can more than handle Pride, even more so with Pride being in an angered state.

"You heard him! When the sand drops run to the left side of the room and keep going until I tell you when we can slow down. I'll stick to the back to keep ups safe from any stray shadows" Naruto ordered as everyone nodded and he sent one last look towards Itachi to make sure he was ready.

Itachi nodded with a serious look in his eyes before he looked forward, ready to go. Not wasting any time Naruto quickly lowered the sand in between a gap in Pride's attacks. That small gap was all Itachi needed as the black flames of Amaterasu burst up around him and Pride, allowing them to run ahead.

"Fire isn't going to work against me I can regenerate my body!" Pride yelled as he tried to run through the fire with his shadows poised to attack before he roared in pain as the flames clung to his face, only stopping after he used his shadows to slice off the parts that the fire was sticking to, allowing him to regenerate the lost parts.

"Oh my, you are fast to be able to cut off Amaterasu's flames before they spread to your whole body" Itachi said before he unsealed a familiar black chokuto, the very same one that use to belong to his brother Sasuke.

"So they left you behind. How quickly humans are to leave one of their own kind to a slaughter. I'll have you know I was the first homunculus that Father created, if you think I won't kill you then like the pest you are then you underestimate me gravely" Pride said, his should rising behind him as he glared down Itachi.

"You definitely fit your sin that is for sure and that will make things easier as pride goeth before a fall after all" Itachi said before he disappeared in a burst of speed. Itachi knew already that trying to kill Pride over and over again to drain his stone would waste too much time.

Thankfully he had a technique in mind for the homunculus that would subdue him without wasting much time.

Itachi was a bit impressed at Pride's speed as he had to dodge and block strikes from the shadow tendrils, as from what he heard from the Truth, was the homunculus' real body and not the child shaped husk it inhabited.

'If I am going to use that on him I need to send the sensations to the real Pride or else I doubt it will work' Itachi thought as he activated his Rinne-Sharingan, which with what Naruto mentioned, would allow him to use it with worry of going blind.

Not like that would have stopped him.

'Those eyes. They're the same as that man's!' Pride thought in shock before Itachi chuckled.

"I'd keep on my toes around someone like me and keep your eyes on me!" Itachi said before stabbing his sword through the eye of Pride's childish body and thankfully the scream of pain from Pride proved hurting the husk seemed to hurt him as well.

'A' Itachi thought, memorizing the sensation with his eyes before he jumped back, avoiding Pride's shadow before he tossed up his sword and ran through the hand signs.

"**Fire Style: Great Fireball!**" he yelled as he spewed a torrent of flames through an opening in Pride's shadows, the light of his fire making it hard for Pride to create a shadow to defend with.

'B' he thought, memorizing the sensation with his Rinne-Sharingan again as Pride screamed in pain again as the fire burned his container.

"You homunculi claim to be perfect beings but you haven't shown anything to me of how perfect you are. Your father sent you out to be killed, knowing Naruto would kill you without a second's hesitation. Is that really someone that deserves the title of father?" Itachi said as he narrowed his eyes towards Pride while the homunculi used his shadows to escape the flames as best he could.

"Why should I care when father doesn't! I am not a pitiful being like you humans so just die!" Pride yelled, launching a barrage of shadow tendrils at Itachi before he held up his hands to block them only to shock the homunculi as the shadows were beginning to absorb into him until Pride quickly cut his shadows off.

"I can absorb energy, which your attacks happen to be made out of" Itachi said as he was a bit surprised that he could absorb Pride's shadows. Though it did made sense as the shadows were constructs made of a philosopher's stone.

"Your pride in everything you are will lead to your downfall and as long as it is a concept that makes up your being you will never escape!" Itachi yelled as he dashed through the shadows, weaving through them while absorbing those that got close to him.

Pride tried to block Itachi's strike only to scream again as Itachi cut off his arm and kicked him down to the floor.

'C' Itachi thought as he memorized his last moment before he had to start again to create the loop. "Suffer in an endless loop. Suffer in **Izanami** with your useless pride" Itachi said in a cold tone before he stabbed his sword back into the same eye that he started the cycle with.

'A1' he thought as with the cycle completed he watched Pride and all of his eyes gloss over, the illusion taking hold of Pride until he gave up his pride or until his stone ran out. Though he banked more on the latter.

'Good luck Naruto. I'd rejoin you but I feel it's best to look after this one until the end of this so he doesn't become freed like Envy was' Itachi thought before he stabbed chakra rods into Pride's legs, arms and chest to keep him pinned down before he sat down and crossed his legs next to Pride and pulled the sword from the homunculi's eye.

It was better to be safe than sorry. Making sure Pride was kept from play was important. The Dwarf is to be Naruto's fight and he had faith he could handle it. This was Naruto after all.

**-Naruto-**

Naruto growled in annoyance as his group was once again stopped as a golden tooth psycho had stopped them with numerous 'Fuhrer candidates'. Before being stopped he was relieved to see Itachi having taken Pride out with Izanami but this had just ruined the mood.

"I'm done with this. I'm going ahead. I won't be stopped any longer. You guys catch up when you can" Naruto growled out as his Rinne-Sharingan spun in his eyes while he walked forward towards the golden toothed man.

"Candidates! Stop him and everyone else! Subdue Fullmetal and the armor but kill the rest!" the man yelled as three men charged towards Naruto only for them to phase through him before he dashed forward out of the room.

The speed of the Swift release left leaving behind only an afterimage of him as he didn't have time to waste dealing with pest after pest after pest that tried to slow him down.

"_Naruto the eclipse is nearing. You need to hurry now_" Truth said as Naruto sped through the corridors before he entered the area that he felt the Dwarf located in.

As he dashed into the room he used his Rinne-Sharingan to scan the room before he glared furiously as he saw the Dwarf holding Lust's stone in his hand, her body turning to ash from her stone being removed.

He also noted that Gluttony was currently fused to the floor while Ling panting in exhaustion as he struggled to stand up right all while the Dwarf was smiling smugly as he seemed to be in the motions of eating Lust's stone.

"Let go of her! **Dynamic Entry: Swift Variant**!" he yelled while he flew at the Dwarf faster than the monster could react, leaving a sonic boom behind him as his feet collided with the side of his face.

The force was thankfully enough to make the Dwarf drop Lust's stone while he flew to the opposite side of the room where he became fully embedded in wall.

Naruto kept his eyes looking towards where he sent the Dwarf flying while caught Lust's stone and quickly sent energy into as to speed up her reforming. It seemed to do the trick as her body regrew in a sudden flash of red lightning. "It's okay Lust I was able to get here just in time. I am going to send you, Gluttony, and Ling somewhere safe so he can't absorb you all" he said as Lust nodded and she was sucked into a vortex of Kamui.

He didn't waste any time using Kamui to absorb both the embedded Gluttony and Ling into his Kamui dimension. He frowned as he heard the Dwarf pulled himself out from the wall before looking over to see the powerful glare on the man's face.

"You are quite the pest. I had hoped Envy and Pride would at least delay you a while longer. I was about to absorb my three rebellious sins and you had to get in the way. Thankfully I at least had enough time to absorb what was left of Sloth's stone" the Dwarf said as he glared at him while transmuting a staircase to help him down from the wall.

"I figured that is why you called back the homunculi. Bulking up a bit in hopes that it will help you against me?" Naruto asked as the Dwarf narrowed his eyes with a scoff.

"I do not need their stones to face a pest like you. I merely wanted them out of the way so none could betray me like the other three have so far. I have no need for them as soon my plan will come into fruition and you will be done for" the Dwarf said, his tone not cocky or arrogant but more of a 'matter-of-fact' as if that was the only way things could go down.

"We'll see but it all depends on if you can survive until then" Naruto said as he ran towards the Dwarf. He knew this time the Dwarf's defenses would be ready for him as Naruto coated his arms in the Lava release's chakra mode.

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he used his arms to melt though the transmuted attacks the Dwarf sent towards him wave after wave of stone pillars, metal spikes, and iron cannons that fired off cannonballs.

After he batted away and blocked each attack from the Dwarf he frowned, expecting a bit more from him before he appeared in front of him, poised for a kick only for a solid barrier to block him.

He was able to at least use the barrier as a kickboard to avoid the Dwarf's attempt to grab him before he skidded back away from him. "_The Dwarf's barrier is powered by the energy released by the tectonic plates. As long as he is leeching off of it you'll need heavier attacks to get through it_" the Truth said as Naruto nodded and summoned a Rasengan in his hand.

"Well that is a nifty barrier you have. I wonder though," he said as his Rasengan evolved into a Rasenshuriken "how it will handle something heavier than a simple kick" he added before he rose the Rasenshuriken above his hand, transforming it into a Lava Rasenshuriken.

He didn't give the Dwarf any time to react before he threw the Lava Rasenshuriken at him. He couldn't help but smirk as the Dwarf tried to attack it and block it only for the blades around it to cut through everything he tried.

The Dwarf didn't even have enough time to try and avoid it before it crashed into him, exploding in a massive dome of lave that nearly filled the entire room. By the time it died down Naruto frowned as the Dwarf was still standing, only at least he was able to deal some kind of damage as the Dwarf's form had changed.

His body was now composed of black liquid of sorts with multiple eyes open on his body. Whatever damage he dealt was enough to make him discard his Hohenheim skin.

"_Naruto. That golden tooth man summoned the sacrifices! Ed, Al, Hohenheim, Izumi, and Olivier are traveling though my realm to you. I can't stop them_" Truth warned him as he quickly looked up to see all five of them fall down from the ceiling around the Dwarf, who used his new liquid body to create tendrils to bind them.

"Just in time. Now with the eclipse I can absorb God!" the Dwarf yelled as he slammed his hand on a pedestal he transmuted next to him.

Naruto, in his rage at Olivier being put in danger alongside Izumi immediately transformed into his Kurama cloak, as at the moment it was the easiest to access since his Ten Tails Sage Mode cloak was always a bit more difficult to access.

He tried to quickly hit the Dwarf with an instant Bijuudama only for him to summon a shockwave. Naruto could feel how the shockwave had drained the energy underneath him, most likely draining the energy of the tectonic plates and sending the Bijuudama flying back to explode behind him.

It was too late.

He fell to his knees, the energy of the nationwide transmutation circle already pulling at his soul. 'T-Truth. I-I will save you' Naruto said to the Truth just as he felt his connection to the being sever while falling to the ground making sure to cast Izanagi on him and his other paths just before he lost consciousness.

"…uto!...aruto!...Naruto!" a familiar voice yelled, waking him up as he opened his eyes to see Olivier staring down at him with a worried look on her face.

"Olivier? Olivier! Thank goodness you're safe!" he said as he hugged her before quickly jumping back to avoid an attack fired at them.

"Oh great, you survived. I could have sworn I absorbed your soul" the Dwarf said, his voice coming from a younger form that looked almost like a lighter blonde and angrier form of Ed.

"Izanagi. I've never used it so I didn't know how to exit it and turns out prolonging it for however long absorbing the Truth took paired with me passing out before hand was more disorienting than I expected" Naruto said as he helped Olivier up to her feet while he looked around quickly to see how everyone else was.

He frowned as he saw the front of Al's armor was destroyed and the rest of it starting to crack, Ed's automail barely holding together as he tried to transmute to fix Al only for his alchemy not to be working. Izumi tried to help them both but her alchemy also seemed not to be working. Hohenheim though, alongside Al, seemed to be the worse for wear as he was on his knees with his arms spread out as. From the burns on the ground around them, he seemed to have protected them all from one of the Dwarf's attacks while he was unconscious from Izanagi.

"Ah you really are a cockroach like the rest of your race. But now with the souls of every soul in Amestris and God inside me you will be squashed like one!" the Dwarf yelled as Naruto narrowed his eyes with a smirk.

"You might have the Truth in you but I'm not sure how long you'll have the souls of Amestris" he said as ten wooden tendrils burst from the ground and combined into one that wrapped around his arm. "Ten crests of blood in ten cities. I went to each one and planted a seed, a seed that ties into the nature energy of the world itself. Its life force. And with it I will set those souls free!" he yelled as the root started to glow gold like his cloaked form.

The Dwarf tried to launch the miniature sun that he had formed in his hand previously at Naruto only for it to fade as his stomach grew and he started to look like he was about to throw up. "You bastard! I'll kill YOU!" the Dwarf yelled before his mouth opened up and a torrent of souls flew up through the ceiling.

Once the souls had stopped the Dwarf had quickly turned his attention back towards him with a powerful glare on his face. "I still have god in me! It is more than enough to end you!" the Dwarf yelled he summoned a black and purple electric orb in his hand.

"Stay here Olivier. I have to fight all out so I can't have you caught in the crossfire" he said as he looked her in the eyes before she nodded, fully knowing what his 'all out' was and what it could do.

"I haven't taken this form since I had to defeat a psycho from the moon and another from an alternate dimension so I might be a bit rusty. Though it's all in the instincts so I'll still be able to kick your ass" Naruto said before his form exploded in a burst of silver fire.

As the harmless fire drew back into him he smirked at the reminiscent form. His Ten Tails Sage Mode wasn't that far off his Six Paths Sage Mode only his horns weren't in the form of his hair and actual horns that now grew from his forehead. His coat had also grown longer like his Kurama Cloak mode. With the Shinju fueling the mode now it took a silver color with ten Truth Seeking Orbs floating behind him.

He didn't even have to react or order his Truth Seeking Orb to defend him from the Dwarf's attack, allowing it to harmlessly bounce off of it which sent it flying up and through the ceiling. "You say you have God in you, let's see how it fares against another god" Naruto said as he disappeared in a burst of speed too fast for the Dwarf to follow before he was sent flying through the ceiling as Naruto hit him with an uppercut, creating a second hole to the surface.

"Stay down here. I fear things are going to get disastrous. Go back and meet up with Itachi as with Pride having been absorbed by the Dwarf he can help get you to my other Paths" he said as Olivier nodded before pulling him in for a passionate kiss that she broke after a good few seconds.

"Stay safe. I won't forgive you if you die or lose" Olivier said as he nodded with a smirk.

"I promise I'll be safe, you do the same" Naruto said before he flew up through one of the holes in the ceiling.

The second he emerged from the hole he narrowed his eyes, dashing towards the Dwarf as he seemingly was trying to absorb the souls of the soldiers around them to create more stones to keep the Truth in check.

"I won't let you take anymore souls!" he yelled as he threw one Truth Seeking Orb at him to interrupt, the orb transforming as it flew into a drill which pieced the barrier around the Dwarf and stabbed through him causing him to roar in pain. "Soldiers of Briggs and Central! Evacuate the courtyard now! I cannot ensure your safety if you stay out here!" he yelled as thankfully the soldiers got the idea and quickly retreated without any hesitation.

The Dwarf quickly turned his attention back to him and went on the offensive causing him to use a Truth Seeking Orb to defend against a torrent of energy that the Dwarf tried to push him back with. "You will not get in my way! I have absorbed god! Your attacks cannot hurt me!" he yelled as he tried to pull the Truth Seeking Orb out of him only for it to transform and wrap around his chest.

He only seemed to get more enraged once he realized he couldn't destroy it which made Naruto smirk as his theory about them had been right. "Your barrier couldn't destroy it as its compound is a constantly changing combination of every element and sub-element so I doubt you could either. And good luck trying to block this point blank" Naruto said as he held out his hand, channeling chakra to the Truth Seeking Orb wrapped around the Dwarf before it glowed bright and exploded in a massive explosion.

'Point blank C4 explosion I at least dealt some damage' he thought as he reformed the Truth Seeking Orb he destroyed in the attack and watched as the smoke died down to show the Dwarf down on one knee as his body seemed to slowly regenerate the damage he caused.

"Let's see how much it takes for you to let go of the Truth!" he yelled as he transformed all of his Truth Seeking orbs into a set of nine Super Tailed Beast Rasenshuriken and a Bijuudama Rasenshuriken for the last before he threw them all at the Dwarf.

The explosion from the combination of the attacks was enough to fill the massive courtyard of the Central Command building causing him to take to the sky to avoid being caught in it all as well.

Once the explosion died down he landed back on the ground and sent a burst of wind to clear the smoke and to see how the Dwarf had held up.

"N-No! I h-have God in me! I w-will not lose to s-someone like you!" the Dwarf yelled as all that was left of him as his torso, half of his face and head, and one arm. He was about to yell something again before his body pulsed and his mouth burst open with the Truth's Eye opening from it before another one opened up on his stomach.

"God doesn't seem to like being in you. Face it, all of your plans failed and you are done for" Naruto said before he stopped in front of the Dwarf and held his hand over the Truth's eye on his stomach. 'Return to your realm' he thought as he plunged his hand into the Dwarf's stomach and pulled out the glowing white energy of the Truth before it faded from his hand.

"No! I-I won't let you kill me!" the Dwarf screamed, his voice breaking and quivering as he desperately tried to crawl away with his one arm as Naruto summoned his Truth Seeking Orbs again.

"Your stone is drained," he said as kicked the Dwarf onto his back and stabbed down a Truth Seeking Orb rod into the Drawf's palm "the Truth is gone," another rod into the center of his torso "and your plan for Amestris failed" he said adding another rode through his throat. "Even your homunculi abandoned you" he continued while adding a rod through his shoulder. "You were done for the second you threatened my loved ones" he finished as he shot the other ones directly through the Dwarf, going through his elbow, head, and wherever else that would keep him pinned.

"You die as you were born. A Dwarf in a flask!" he yelled as he plunged his hand down the Dwarf's mouth before pulling out a small one eyed ball of fuzzy black energy and the Truth's eye opened up below them.

"The Truth is a harsh but fair judge. He will judge you for your crimes and all the wrong you have done" he said as arms of the Gate rose up from the Truth's eye and pulled the screaming ball down into the eye before closing.

He couldn't help but smile as he fell to his knees and eased out of his transformation, the realization of it all finally being over hitting him like a ton of bricks. The Dwarf was dead and his homunculi were taken care of once and for all.

'_You earned your peace Naruto. Consider our agreement fulfilled. Use your powers as you see fit, after seeing everything I have the utmost faith you won't abuse them_' the Truth said as Naruto smiled and turned towards Olivier as he saw she, his paths, and the others had made their way up to him.

The sight of Olivier being safe made everything he went through worth it.

**-Epilogue – Four Years Later-**

Naruto smiled as he watched an eight year old Nina press her ear up against Olivier's seven month old pregnant stomach, excited for the prospect of having a sibling. Ever since the Dwarf was taken care of things had been a bit hectic the first few years but things were just now settling down.

Apparently though, during his whole scuffle with the Dwarf, Al's armor had broken but not before the younger Elric had sacrificed his soul to return Ed's arm to him via Alkahestry that apparently May had taught him.

Of course Ed being Ed had done something that only he had done before. Ed bargained with the Truth and won Al's body and soul back in exchange for all of his alchemy in the form if his own Portal of Truth.

In the end he was glad the two boys had gotten their bodies back.

"Daddy! I felt the baby kick in Mommy's stomach!" Nina said excitedly as he smiled and pet Nina's head as Olivier smiled at him.

It didn't take long for them to become officially married, rings and everything, a year or so after everything ended. He was even allowed to bring a few people from the afterlife to the wedding as well from his mom, dad, and even Sakura. At the end of the ceremony Olivier's life officially became tied to his, rendering her immortal and as a little wedding gift the Truth even allowed him to spread the immortality to other family he decided like Nina or now their future child.

She hadn't retired from the military, not that he would ask her to, but she was on maternity leave for the time being. Which left him to be the commander of Briggs as well as the role everyone had forced him into.

"Fuhrer, sir, I'm sorry to interrupt you but we have to be going" one of his 'bodyguards' said as Naruto sighed and stood up.

'Why did I have to agree to this job? All I wanted to do after this was relax with my wife and build a family but everyone seemingly decided to shove me into this role…I can't wait until I can pass it on to Olivier since this is more her thing' he thought as he stood up and kissed Nina's forehead, Olivier's belly, and Olivier before straightening the blue jacket that was part of the uniform he was forced to wear.

"Nina you help your mother out while I'm at work and if you need anything you know how to reach me" he said as Nina gave a playful salute before he left the house.

A part of him understood why they decided for him to be Fuhrer since he was the oldest being on earth. Plus through his years he had made allies with the Ishvalans so returning their land and helping them was easy enough. He even had Scar and Miles as representatives of the Ishvalan people to speed up the process.

Plus with Ling hosting Greed it made Xing a permanent ally. After the Dwarf was killed he let Ling, Lust and Gluttony free from his Kamui. Ling went back to rule Xing as future emperor while Lust and Gluttony stayed with them nearby.

Lust, with Olivier's approval, was actually his secretary while Gluttony stayed behind to keep guard over Olivier and Nina as well as be a friend for Nina at times.

All in all he didn't mind all that much if that meant he could have some peace after it all was done. With everything the Dwarf had caused he figured he could put up with some bureaucracy if it meant that in the end there was peace for his family and future children.

**-Chapter End-**

I know, late again but with this being the final chapter I wanted to spend a lot extra time on it as the fight with the Dwarf was really difficult to write as I wanted to get it right.

I honestly really loved this story so to see it finished feels odd but fulfilling. Thanks again **Noctus of The Thousand Blades** for this challenge and I hope it came out as well as you hoped it would.

In the end I feel like I resolved everything rather nicely and the fight with Itachi and Pride and Naruto and the Dwarf ending nicely. Izanami was odd to write but also fun.

I hope you liked the Epilogue, Naruto becoming Fuhrer is something I can honestly see everyone deciding on given the display of power along with him being the oldest being alive.

Yes Ed and Al got their arm and full bodies back like canon as I honestly couldn't leave that out so I tinkered around to do it off screen since with the way I changed things there was no way it would happen like in canon.

I plan to have my Bleach story fill this story's slot in the main week with another story being posted in the 2nd Week set.

I hope you all liked it

Rate and Review

No next time for this story

Buh-Bye!


End file.
